An Original Love
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: What was supposed to be "just one date" with the Original hybrid turned into a roller coaster of events which ultimately came down to one thing - Caroline Forbes making a choice that could either make or break her for, well...eternity. "Life sucked. After life was even worse..." (See Part 2: Uncharted Territory)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Original Love  
Beta Reader: Stacy**

Note:**  
**This is my first crack at a Vampire Diaries story. I just wanted to try it out and see if I could pull off the characters. Not sure if this is a one-shot or not.

* * *

Caroline walked up the stairs to the massive white house, forcing herself to be calm. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She didn't even know why she had accepted the invitation. After everything that had happened, everything he had done, he didn't deserve a "yes." But she had said it, against her better judgement. And behind Tyler's back. But he didn't need to know. He'd just get mad, anyway. And it was just _one _date. It wasn't a big deal.

She stopped between two towering white columns, regaining her composure. She glanced down at her short dark teal dress, having second thoughts. The low sweetheart neckline was maybe too much. She straightened up and flipped her blond waves. She could get through this. She was Caroline Forbes – popular, confident, head cheerleader, head of the dance committee. She could handle anything. It would be fine. A few hours with Klaus would be nothing. Piece of cake.

She pressed the doorbell and waited while the tune echoed through the house. The door opened and she was greeted with her least favorite Original.

"Oh it's you," Rebekah said with her usual pouty expression.

"Hello to you too," Caroline smiled, sweetly.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah called. "It's for you."

She disappeared from the door, leaving Caroline standing, uncertainly. She sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Please _try _to be nice, Rebekah," Klaus was saying as he walked down the long winding staircase. But his words were lost on his vanished sister. His concerned expression turned into a smile when he saw Caroline turning around.

"Hi," Caroline gave a small smile.

"I half expected you not to come."

"So did I." She shrugged, then said cheerfully, "But, here I am!"

"You look wonderful," he said, looking her up and down.

"Um, thanks," she looked down at herself, then back at him. He was wearing black slacks and a soft white button-down with a triangle of chest peeking out. "So do you."

He smiled and took her hand. "Come."

He led her down the white halls until they stopped at one of many doors. Klaus glanced at her with a secretive smile. She rolled her eyes yet couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth turning up. He finally opened the door and let her walk through, proceeding to follow her. He gently closed the door behind them and watched her adoringly as she looked around in awe.

They were in the ballroom of the Original mansion. The floor was white marble with gold and grey weaved into it. The ivory walls were adorned with lavish tapestries and windows as tall as the room. A massive glass chandelier dripped from the ceiling. Klaus had set up a small table with two seats complete with candlelight and roses. Light music was playing from somewhere unseen. Caroline just shook her head at the grandioseness of it all. But that was Klaus.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"You like it?"

"It's...a lot," she said, with wide disconcerting eyes.

"It suits you, though."

She turned and shot him a cynical look, but he ignored it, smiling, dimples and all. She turned to look back at the table again but he was already there, pulling out a chair for her. She forced back a smile and just shook her head.

"Cute," she nodded, enjoying the sound of her heels clacking against the floor as she walked over.

Klaus began pouring a crimson liquid into the two wine glasses that had been put out. He held one out to her. She looked at it, hesitantly.

"It's from a bag," he explained.

She raised her cautious eyes to his, and took the glass. She sipped it carefully then set it back on the table. Klaus sat back in his chair holding his glass between both hands. He watched her, eyes lit with amusement. Caroline looked around again, awkwardly. Her gaze rested on him, once more. He sat up and put the glass down, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so taken by your beauty."

Caroline smiled, laughingly. "Are you always this cheesy?"

He smiled too. "Would you like to dance?"

"Why not?" she stood before him.

He took her hand and led her to the center of the room. He clasped one of her hands and put his other gently on her waist, setting off butterflies in her stomach.

"What made you change your mind about tonight, Caroline?" he asked as they began to sway.

"I don't know," she pursed her lips. "I guess it just seemed like the _nice _thing to do, since you saved my life."

"Is that all? You're just showing your gratitude?"

She peered at him. "Yes. I am very _grateful_ that you saved my life."

"You're welcome," he grinned.

They were silent for a number of beats. Klaus seemed complacent that way but Caroline was nervous. She wasn't sure exactly what to say to the Original.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she finally blurted out.

He seemed almost surprised, then returned it with, "I'm sorry about your father."

She looked down at the marble flooring. "You didn't have anything to do with that."

"Just the same. You didn't kill Finn."

Cocking her head to the side, she stared up at him. Why was he suddenly making it so hard to hate him? It wasn't fair. He already had his gorgeous looks going for him. His evil doings and psychotic personality were the only things she had to grasp onto and now he was completely ruining it by being sweet and charming and... Ugh! Men.

"Why are you being so nice? You're supposed to be the bad guy."

"Maybe I tire of being the bad guy," he said, before smirking. "Or maybe I just fancy you."

"I'll take bull, for 800, Alex."

He smiled, genuinely. "You don't believe me."

"You're an original," her expression turned ironic. "You can't be trusted."

"On the contrary, I promise you every word I say is the truth."

"Oh, really?"

"To you, yes."

She shook her head. "I still think you're working some angle and this is just a distraction."

"If it were, it'd be terribly foolish of you to be here. We both know you're brighter than that."

"_You _don't know anything about me."

"I know more than you think."

She nodded, her eyes wide. "That's creepy."

"I prefer to think of it as romantic."

"Well, prefer away. It's still weird."

"Where would you be right now, if you weren't here?" he suddenly asked.

She raised an eyebrow at his abruptness but answered him anyway. "Probably with Tyler."

He smiled bitterly. "Of course..."

"Is that why you wanted me to come here?" she broke away from him, worriedly. "Are you planning to hurt Tyler?"

"Why can't you believe that I just enjoy the pleasure of your company?" he asked, taking her hands again.

"Because you're evil."

He laughed, candidly. "And yet here you are, dancing with me."

He spun her and pulled her closer against him when she faced him again. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat. Her face turned pink.

"That's a lovely color," he teased.

"Shut up."

"I do fancy you, you know." Caroline just stayed quiet as they danced. "Tyler Lockwood doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

"Maybe not. But you have to admit, I outrank him by far."

"And why is that?"

"I could give you the world. Can he?"

"I don't want the world," she said softly, shaking her head.

"Yes love, you do. You want all of the glory it has to offer. You want to see things you've never seen before. I can show you."

"I have to go," she pulled away from him and started for the door.

"Wait," he called. "Caroline."

She turned around sharply. "Look, Klaus. I love Tyler. And he loves me. And I don't care what you have to offer. I don't want it. So thank you for the evening and good night."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked out. Klaus stood there in the middle of the room, alone, jaw clenched. His anger rose. As luck would have it, Rebekah appeared in the doorway.

"Well, that went well."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's "Quick Bite":

So I guess this wasn't a one-shot after all. (Hooray, they cheer!) I kind of really enjoy playing with the characters but it is hard doing a Klaroline when I love Tyler and Caroline so much. Oh well. What kind of writer are you if you don't challenge yourself, right?

For clarity's sake, I'm stating that this is set to take place between Alaric's death and Klaus's death. For that matter we'll just pretend Klaus didn't 'die' and Alaric actually _did _via dessication spell as was the original plan in the school. This means the next step from the series would have been for Klaus to grab Elena, drain her, and bounce. But in this fictional universe I've created, he's staying put for now, possibly concocting a plan, or not. So he's still pretty much the bad guy that they want to get rid of right now. But I haven't gotten that far yet and I'm not sure if I'm delving into that storyline or just sticking with some Klaroline. So bear with me, I beg! :)

**Chapter 2**

Caroline walked into her bedroom, sighing. She tossed her heels in the corner and fell back onto her bed. _What just happened?_ she wondered. Since when did Klaus affect her like that? And when did he get so charming? It had to be a trick. Klaus never did anything without it benefitting him.

Still, she couldn't seem to get his blue eyes out of her mind. They were so vibrant and burning with passion. Yet they bore something otherworldly that she couldn't quite place. And that magnificent head of tousled blonde curls. Why did she suddenly find herself desperately wanting to know how they felt between her fingers? Did he compel her without her realizing it? That was a bit terrifying to think about.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She sat up and found Tyler standing in the threshold. A wave of butterflies came and went. Love or guilt, she wondered. She pushed the thought away with a warm smile.

"Hey. What're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay," he walked in.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You weren't answering my calls. I called four times."

Her eyebrows lowered. "I must have left it on vibrate," she lied.

"What's with the dress?" he asked, as she checked her cell phone.

"What?" she turned around, sharply. She looked down at herself then shook her head, smiling nervously. "Oh. Just seeing if it still fit. I was just about to change out of it."

"Don't," he urged. "It looks great."

He grasped her waist and pulled her close. She grinned, settling into his embrace. Their eyes locked and she noticed a hint of fire in his.

"Tyler Lockwood. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you saying I have to try?" he teased, his lips a breath away.

"Not at all," she whispered, closing the distance in a loving kiss. He kissed her back, vigorously. When his hands began to travel downward, Caroline squealed and broke away.

"Tyler!" she hissed. "My mom's downstairs."

"So? She knows I'm here. She let me in."

"I'm _so _not being that girl."

"We'll compel her later," he tried to kiss her again. She tilted her head back and away from him.

"No," she said firmly, "we won't." She laughed at his disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he sat on her bed. "I get it." He let out a long stream of breath.

"Hey," she sat beside him, lightly bumping his shoulder with hers. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Bonnie and I were thinking of going by Elena's to try and cheer her and Jeremy up a little since the whole thing with Alaric. You should come."

"Sounds like a girl thing."

"Matt'll be there too! Come on. I'm bringing vodkaaa," she coaxed.

"You know your tolerance sucks."

"I know. But who cares? It'll be fun. No adults, no rules, lots of empty rooms..."

"All right," he laughed. "You win."

"Yes I do," she said with a giggle and he pulled her close for another affectionate kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon, Caroline was at Elena's having some girl talk before the rest of their friends arrived. As per usual, Elena was unloading her woes about carrying the two burdens named Damon and Stefan. And as luck would have it, one of them walked briskly into the kitchen interrupting their conversation.

"Talking about me?" Damon greeted with a smirk.

"Speak of the devil," Elena muttered.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline asked.

Elena just shook her head. "He's always here, lately."

"Please, continue talking about me like I'm not here," he said wearing his usual roguish grin. He pulled a chair out and turned it backwards, sitting with his arms folded against it. "Actually, I was just checking to make sure Klaus didn't make off with our favorite doppleganger."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"What, I'm not good enough?" he joked.

"You know that's not what I meant, Damon."

He shook it off. "Eh, he's probably off brooding in a corner somewhere coming up with a new plan to kill Klaus. But speaking of Originals," his attention turned to Caroline, his eyes holding just a hint of humor in them. "Rumor has it you were at the Original Mansion last night."

Her heart stopped. How did he know about that? What _exactly _did he know about it?

"Wait a minute. Original Mansion?" Elena's shoulders slumped. "You said "yes" to the date with Klaus?"

Damon looked both stunned and disgusted. "You went on a date with Klaus?"

"It wasn't a date!" Caroline stressed. "I just went to thank him for saving my life. That's it."

"You realize he's an _Original_ right?" Damon asked.

"Yes. I know. He's evil and I'm a tramp."

"You're not a tramp," Elena said, wryly. "But Damon's right. You can't trust him. Especially after everything he's done? He tried to kill Jeremy, he turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire."

"Technically that was Damon," Caroline pointed out.

"Thanks," Damon said in an undertone. He rose from his seat and went to the counter to pour himself a glass of vodka.

"What about Tyler?" Elena chimed in. "Does he know?"

"Can't imagine the little hybrid's taking _that_ well," Damon mused.

"No! I mean, nothing happened! It doesn't matter. It was just one date."

"How do you know you're not just a part of another one of his schemes?" Damon rationalized.

Caroline groaned and lowered her head to the table. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"He has a point, Caroline. What if he tried to kill you?"

She raised her head. "He wouldn't kill me. He...has a thing for me," she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we just forget about it? Please?"

"Or, you're a part of his newest scheme," Damon toasted her. "Good job putting yourself right in the line of fire, Blondie."

"Damon," Elena warned.

"What? You want to let it go and pretend it's no big deal?"

"If Caroline says it was nothing - "

"It doesn't matter what Caroline says. She's fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Damon! That's enough."

"Fine! But if it is all part of his master plan, let me be the first one to say 'I told you so'."

He downed the rest of his vodka and walked out, brushing past Matt and Jeremy walking in. They walked into the kitchen and found Elena and Caroline at the table, both annoyed. Jeremy glanced at Matt, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, what just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's "Quick Bite":

So I am a total bonehead. I don't know how one of the chapters for my other fics got mixed up with this one but I apologize immensely! In an effort to express my deepest apologies I give you the REAL chapter 3 and chapter 4. Again, SO sorry.

**Chapter 3**

School had been a total drag this week. With Alaric's 'death' throwing everyone for a loop, Elena's Salvatore woes, Bonnie's witch problems and Matt and Jeremy's sudden newfound bromance, Caroline was pretty much at her limit with her friends. But it was finally Friday. And all she wanted to do was go home, snuggle under the covers and eat ice cream. And...maybe spend some time with Tyler.

Ironically when his name came to mind, so did Klaus's face. This had become the norm, lately. She would constantly catch herself thinking about his eyes, or his smile, or the sensuous way he said her name in his British accent. It never failed. Mention Tyler and Klaus came to mind. Maybe it was just some strange way of her mind reminding her of her guilt. So, she went on a date with Klaus without telling Tyler about it. So what? But it wasn't even a date! Was it? They didn't really eat, so to speak. They danced a little, conversed, dressed nice... But she only went to express her gratitude. It was a pity date, if anything. A date to get him off her back, even. And for some reason, that hadn't seemed to work.

Halfway to her car, she came to a dead stop. There, leaning against it, was none other than the vampire who had recently been invading her thoughts. His eyes were shielded by a pair of Ray Bans which matched the black denim jacket he seemed to favor. His arms were folded, legs crossed, yet he appeared completely relaxed. Caroline, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Her stomach tightened, heart thumping at the sight of him. He was attractive. Too attractive. Maybe it was a vampire thing. They were all pretty scrumptious, come to think of it. But Klaus knew it and he knew how to work it. Damn him.

Her eyes darted around her, making sure none of her friends were nearby. As far as she could tell, they were in the clear. She couldn't see Klaus's eyes but she knew he had to be amused at her standing in the middle of the parking lot, glancing around frantically. She could read it in his dimples. _Play it cool, Forbes_, she told herself as she continued walking briskly toward her car. His smile grew as she approached.

"I always found school both mundane and unnecessary."

"Just because I died doesn't mean I can't continue living my normal life," she said, sensibly.

"You call going to school _living_?" his eyebrows knit in confusion. "Don't you know there's so much more you could do with your day?"

"I could say the same for you, right now."

He made a "hmmph" sound that was more of a laugh than anything and stood up from the car. She tried to maneuver around him to get to her door and they accidentally brushed thighs. She fought to ignore the electricity that surged through her and pulled her door open, angrily.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

"That's a broad question."

"Don't be cute, just tell me and go. If anyone sees you - "

"They'll kill me? Very unlikely."

"Well, it's on their to-do list."

"Are you worried for my safety or yours?"

She pressed her lips together. "Well, I know I don't have to worry about yours."

He smiled, knowingly. It was slightly unnerving. "You don't _want_ your friends to see you with me."

"Uh, no," she said blatantly. "They already think you're trying to kill me because someone spilled the beans about the other night."

"Yes, our date. I think we have Rebekah to thank for that."

"It wasn't a date," she said firmly.

"Call it what you like, then. Still, it ended a bit too abruptly for my liking."

"Really? I thought it ended right on time," she turned her back to him, throwing her bag and books on the passenger seat.

Klaus smiled crudely, trying to ignore her comment. He took his sunglasses off and tucked him in his jacket pocket. "Yes, well, I feel somewhat cheated. I was hoping you would consider a 'do-over'."

"Mm, thanks, but no thanks." She grabbed the top of the car door, preparing to get in.

"Caroline," he said softly, touching her arm gently.

She jumped at his touch and he quickly pulled away, watching her, intrigued. Caroline cradled her arm, finding it hard to concentrate with the sudden rush of heat. He was too close for comfort. She backed against her car trying to get some space. She blinked, hard, and forced herself to look back up at him. His eyes were so serious, so intense. _And so smoldering hot_, she thought to herself. Bad idea. _Cold showers, cold showers, cold showers._

"I just want to finish what we started," he said quietly. She peered at him, contemplating. A small teasing smile tugged at his lips. "Don't make me resort to begging."

She smirked. "I don't know. I'd kind of like to see that."

"I'll just bet you would," he grinned.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind Klaus.

Caroline looked up at Tyler, eyes wide, face blank. His face was lined with anger. How long had he been there?

"Leaving," Klaus said bitterly, putting his sunglasses back in place. Before leaving, he stepped in Tyler's face, glowering. "Just because you are no longer sired doesn't change the fact that I made you. I'd remember that if I were you."

"You made half of me," he said, begrudgingly.

"The better half," Klaus reminded him, with a wicked smile.

They had a brief staredown then Klaus was gone. Caroline's fingers tapped the rim of the door, idly. Her nerves were _so_ shot. Tyler turned to her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing important," she shook her head, frowning.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He rested his hands on her shoulders, searching her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He didn't compel me."

"Then what did he want?"

She hesitated for a moment then decided to go with the truth. "He...asked me out."

"He what?"

"It wasn't the first time. He's a little obsessed."

"A little?" he snickered. "He's come to the school for you twice now. I think that's past obsession. He needs to give it up already."

Caroline gave a half shrug, slightly annoyed. "He's been around, like, forever. I don't think he has a problem with being patient."

Brushing off her comment, he finally asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to, "So what did you say?"

"I didn't get a chance to answer him before you showed up."

Tyler looked down, seemingly thinking. "Go," he said, without looking up.

"What?"

He looked up at her then. "Go on the date with him."

"No! Are you kidding? I don't even want to. And no way am I doing that to you."

He shook his head. "You have to. He just wants one date, right? Maybe it'll get it out of his system and he'll finally leave you alone."

"Tyler..."

"I trust you, Caroline," he cupped her chin. "It's him I don't trust."

Her heart plummeted. She should have told him, then and there. It wasn't their first and only date. It wouldn't and didn't get it out of his system. Everything he thought was a lie and it was all her fault. She should have just told him. Should have, but didn't. Instead, she put on her best adoring smile.

"Why are you so amazing?"

He glanced down and took her hand, then looked back up at her. "You deserve it."

___I'm such a bad person, _she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quick Bite":**  
**_I'm sorry, I know this chapter was posted earlier but I had to take it down to rework it a bit. Something about it was nagging at me and it made me pissy all day at work. I managed to make myself happy about it again now, after a few hours of heavy editing. Sorry again!_

So I was noticing as I finally ventured into my inbox after a while that there are quite a few more readers than I thought for this story. Cool! And just so you know, reviews and criticism are welcomed! (but not a necessity ;D)**  
**

**To redbudrose: **That's an excellent point! And it's also why I don't think I'm going to go into that storyline really. I was thinking about it at work today, actually and realized the same thing. I haven't really set a plot for this yet, though. I'm kind of just...making it up as I go along. ^_^

Onward!**  
**

**Chapter 4**

Late that evening, at the Original mansion, three of the Original siblings sat in the sitting room spending some quality time together. If you could call it that...

Klaus was lounging on the brown leather couch, legs extended, hands folded in his lap. Rebekah was across from him, sitting in the brown suede armchair, legs crossed, wearing a bored expression. Elijah stood by the fireplace, his arms behind his back, one hand holding the other. He stared intently, deep in thought, at the shadow of Klaus's legs cast by the faint light of dusk shining from the windows.

"Where did you disappear to today?" Rebekah was asking Klaus.

"I had some business to attend to."

She pursed her lips. "Your precious cheerleader still declining your advances?" He glanced up at her, eyes narrowed. She smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Klaus didn't answer her, though. He just sat, his thumbs idly tapping each other as he joined Elijah in contemplation. He'd been going over and over the conversation he had with Caroline that afternoon in his head, wondering what might have happened if Tyler Lockwood hadn't intervened. He was getting more and more annoying now that he'd broken the sire bond, especially when it came to Caroline. That had to be remedied. Perhaps he could compel the traitor to leave her alone? Somehow that seemed too juvenile. And Caroline wouldn't be pleased. _Damn, the female race_, he said silently. Damn his loneliness...

Rebekah finally grew frustrated with her brothers' silence and expressed it by sighing exasperatedly. Both Originals snapped out of their trances at the sudden burst of sound.

"The two of you are so broody," she pouted. "I wish Kol were still here. At least he held the capacity to have _fun_."

"You do share similar values," Klaus responded.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Your call."

She slouched back in her chair, arms folded, pouting some more. Elijah just shook his head at the two.

"Centuries old and still behaving like children. Will you two never change?"

"We can't all be as eloquent as you, can we, Elijah?" Klaus chided.

"_You_ can't," Rebekah chimed.

"You're just on a roll today, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I'm bored," Rebekah sulked. "When are we going to leave, Nik?" she asked, the teasing leaving her eyes. "Now's a good a time as any. We're safe. Mother is dead. The schoolteacher is as dead as he'll get until the doppleganger dies. What's left to stay in this despicable town for?"

Klaus bent his head sideways, finding himself increasingly interested in the cracks in the freshly polished wood floor and not in answering his sister. He knew why he didn't want to leave. But that didn't mean they had to. Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a glance, but it was Elijah that spoke.

"She's right, Klaus," he said, solemnly. "There is nothing for me here. I'll be leaving in the morning. You're welcome to join me, of course."

Rebekah spared a glance at Klaus, as if she were waiting for his permission. He looked up at her, instinctively.

"You don't have to stay with me anymore, Rebekah."

"I thought we were to be a family again," she said softly. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"There's no point anymore. Finn is dead. Kol vanished. And if the two of you don't want to stay here in Mystic Falls I won't make you."

"That's a change," Elijah said, bitterly. Klaus glanced at him sideways, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't want me to stay?" Rebekah asked, quietly.

"It's your choice, Rebekah. Stay or go. It doesn't matter to me."

He looked away, avoiding the hurt in his sister's eyes. As much as he loved her, he wished her need for codependence wasn't so overbearing. After so many centuries, she still felt alone and unloved? But then what was that saying? You hate in others what you hate most in yourself. His conscience grumbled at the thought.

"Where will you go?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

"I haven't decided yet," he slid his hand across the wood of the mantle.

"After Katherine, I'd warrant," Klaus muttered.

Elijah glared at him. He glared back. Rebekah playfully broke the tension.

"Between the two of you, will you ever find women who actually want you? It's tiring to watch your failures."

"I think she's calling us desperate," Klaus smirked at Elijah. His smile became devious, then. "Then again, we weren't the ones who ran to the bed of a Salvatore."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, growing annoyed. "Please. That was a one time thing. Out of pity, if anything."

Klaus gazed down at his fingers as he folded them. "Pity for him or for yourself, I wonder?" he asked, his voice subdued.

She suddenly leapt out of her seat with immense vampire speed, her arm poised to slap him, but he caught her wrist, expertly. She was inches from his glaring face.

"Think before you do something you'll regret, sister."

She glowered, her lips pressed into a fine line. "The only regret I have is staying with you as long as I have."

"Then leave."

Elijah angrily appeared between them, prying them apart. "Just once, could the two of you be civil?"

Rebekah rubbed her wrist, glaring at Klaus as she sat back in her seat. As Klaus returned to his own seat on the couch, Elijah turned to him.

"Why would you want to stay here, Klaus?"

"For Vampire Barbie," Rebekah answered, resentfully.

"I will put you back in the coffin," Klaus warned, standing up.

"I dare you to try," Elijah appeared before him, eyes dark with rage.

Klaus's nostrils flared as he considered his options, but Elijah did not back down. Still face to face with Klaus, he asked, "Who is this...'Vampire Barbie'?"

Klaus retreated to the back of the room where there stood a tray of glasses and a glass pitcher filled with golden liquid. He poured the whiskey into a glass until it was half full and downed it.

"The sheriff's daughter," Rebekah explained since Klaus seemingly refused.

Elijah looked appalled. "The sheriff is part of the council."

"I'm well aware," Klaus said, distractedly.

"Don't you think it's a little reckless? If the council were to find out - "

"I'm not afraid of the humans," Klaus said, almost laughing. "And the sheriff wouldn't risk involving the council considering her own daughter is a vampire."

"What about Damon and Stefan?"

"Damon and Stefan pose no threat to me, anymore," Klaus responded, pondering the liquor in his glass.

"They'll find a way, Klaus. The girl is friends with Elena. Hurting her will only fuel their fire."

"Who said anything about hurting her, my dear brother? I have no intentions of such." He rubbed his chin, a new thought forming. "Perhaps she may be of use, though. A bargaining chip of sorts."

"Is there no line you're not willing to cross?" Elijah shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Elijah. What's life if not for living?"

"Says a centuries old vampire."

"The irony is not lost on me either," he joked.

"You're insane."

"Practical is the word you were looking for."

"Practical?" Elijah laughed. "With the lengths you go to just to protect yourself? It borders insanity."

Klaus's expression hardened into a glare. Elijah glared back, challengingly.

"Wishing you could dagger me again, aren't you?"

"Now who's not being civil?" Rebekah teased.

Elijah backed down, chagrined. "I just wish you would realize people aren't expendable, regardless of who or what they are. And neither are their feelings."

Klaus glanced up at him, considering, then looked away. Of course he was right. Always the moralized brother was his dear Elijah. He had really just considered using Caroline to his advantage. Old habits, he supposed. But he couldn't actually go through with it. ...Could he?

It was entirely too convenient to pass up. But she would hate him if she found out. And he didn't want that. Then again, the operative word was _if..._

"Don't get your hopes up, Elijah," Rebekah said. "He thinks of no one but himself."

"It must be a family trait," Klaus responded, sourly.

"Oh, I beg to differ," she smiled, cruelly. "I'm just as interested in your little make believe romance with the whiny brat as I am in myself. Moreso, even. It should provide ample entertainment."

His shoulders tensed, defensively, his blood boiling. He wanted to scold her for the name calling, but he was playing both sides of the net, so to speak. He couldn't let his siblings in on his feelings for Caroline just as he couldn't let Caroline in on his secondary use for her, should he go through with it. So he exhaled and brushed off the insult. Rebekah noticed his behavior, and found herself intrigued.

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

"Leave it alone, Rebekah," Elijah warned, seeing Klaus's expression darken.

"Why? It's just starting to get fun."

Just as Klaus opened his mouth to refute, the doorbell sounded. Rebekah's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Speak of the devil," she grinned, darkly.

Klaus's eyes widened. "Don't you dare - "

But she had already sped out of the room to the door. Klaus was there first, holding the door closed as she grasped the handle.

"Leave, Rebekah," he commanded.

"Make me," she sneered, shoving him out of the way.

She pulled open the door, wearing a brilliant smile."Hi, Caroline."

Caroline's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Uh...hi, Rebekah."

Klaus appeared from around Rebekah, his face taut. "You can go now, Rebekah."

"What? You don't want me to stay with you and your little girlfriend?"

"Not his girlfriend," Caroline said, forcibly.

"Not yet," Rebekah grinned.

Fed up, Klaus grabbed his sister by the throat and threw her against the wall. The fun and games were over.

"If you do not leave now, I will make sure you won't be able to leave me. Ever."

She glared at him and swallowed hard against his grip. Her eyes flicked to Caroline for a moment, then back at her brother. Slowly, he released her. She straightened her posture, full of pride once more.

"I have better things to do anyway," she said, curtly.

She spared one last look at Klaus and Caroline then dashed out. Klaus looked downward, not wanting to face the look on Caroline's face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," he said, turning his head only slightly.

Caroline just shook her head, letting herself in.

"First of all, girlfriend? Really? It was one date. Barely even that."

"Admitting it was a date now?" he looked up, wearing the faintest of smiles.

She paused, mouth ajar. Irritated that he caught her slip, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point is one date does not equal girlfriend status."

"May I remind you it was Rebekah who said that?"

"Second of all," she continued, disregarding him, "What did she mean, 'not yet'?"

"Again,'" he said, annoyed that she was annoyed. "It was Rebekah who spoke."

Caroline folded her arms, skeptical. "So there was no hidden meaning behind it? She was just...being herself?"

"Come in," he gestured toward the sitting room. "I assume you're here for a reason."

* * *

Meanwhile, after being dismissed, Rebekah had decided to take a stroll through the woods. She stopped after a while and stood leaning against a tree, waiting, lost in thought. If Klaus wanted to banish her, fine. But he wouldn't get away with it. He never treated his siblings with respect, so why should she expect a difference after all these years? He'd caused her enough grief so now, maybe some payback was in order.

A faint clanking sound brought her back to reality. She could hear a rumble of chains coming from the old cellar. When she could hear footsteps against the old stones, she stood up. After a minute, the footsteps stopped abruptly and a wide, evil grin spread across her face.

"Hello, Tyler."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Quick Bite"  
**  
Every time I come here and see new reviews and see more people favoriting the story or me I smile and get that much more motivated to write a new chapter. Thanks guys! 3

I know, I know. I'm deviating way too much from the Klaroline, but I promise there will be more. :)

**Chapter 5**

Tyler stopped instantly at the top of the stone stairs, suspicious and stunned all at once to see Rebekah standing there waiting for him. Something was up and he didn't have a good feeling about it. Rebekah nodded toward the cellar.

"Preparing for the full moon tomorrow? Pity that still happens after all the work you did breaking the sire bond."

"It doesn't," he said, narrowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend?"

He shook his head, dryly. "Try again."

"What, we're not friends anymore?" she frowned, mockingly.

"I don't think we ever were."

"Shame, that."

He shook his head and brushed past her. "If all you're here for is small talk, I've got somewhere to be."

She turned around and folded her arms, childishly. "Actually, I came here to help you, but if you don't want to hear what I have to say, fine."

Tyler stopped, letting his shoulders slump as he sighed. He turned around to face her again. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she fought not to smile triumphantly. He folded his arms, as well, readying himself for the onslaught.

"What do you mean you're here to help me?" he humored her.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "I just thought you might be interested to know where your girlfriend happens to be at the moment. I know I would be. Considering..."

"Considering what?" he asked, feeling his fear beginning to surface. He channeled the fear into anger almost instantly. It was almost a force of habit, thanks to the wolf.

Rebekah only smirked and raised her eyebrows, innocently, refusing to answer him. The humor quickly faded from his face and was replaced with a burning rage. A satisfied smile tugged at her lips. With lightning speed he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the tree she had been leaning on.

"What did you do to her?" he snarled.

She pushed him off her easily and rushed to where he was lying on the ground. She knelt, digging one knee into his chest and the other into the dirt. A low growl escaped his lips as he struggled against her. She rested her hands on either side of him and leaned her face close to his. Her hair brushed his shoulder. He winced in pain as she pressed harder with her knee.

"I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you, hybrid."

He let out a short breath. "You're kind of digging into mine, right now."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, then she laughed, realizing his joke. She pushed herself up off of him and he sat up. He exhaled slowly, relearning how to breathe. Rebekah held a hand out to him. He stared at it, taken aback, then took it. He dusted off his jeans as she smoothed her hair.

"How'd you know I'd be out here, anyway?"

"Not that hard to figure out."

"I don't have to shift anymore. Why would you think I'd be here?"

"If you must know, dogs all smell the same," she said with narrowed eyes.

_As if that explained anything_, he thought to himself. Then he realized she was referring to the wolf. _Bitch._

"Fine," he responded irritably. "What did you do to Caroline?"

"Oh. It's not me that you have to worry about. I want nothing to do with the wretch."

He took a threatening step toward her. "_Don't _do that."

"I'm shaking," she taunted.

"Where is she?" he tried again, with more force.

"Ask nicely," she toyed with him. Furiously, he let out another growl. She sneered. "She's at the mansion."

His anger suddenly dissipated, replaced with confusion. "She's with Klaus?"

"At this very moment."

Suddenly his thoughts all fell into place. She went to see Klaus. Behind his back? Why? Oh, wait. She was probably just answering his date request. That had to be it. There was no other reason to go see him. Was there?

No. He wasn't going to do the chick thing and start getting paranoid when there wasn't a reason. He trusted her. Klaus was the one who couldn't be trusted. Especially with Caroline. And yet, she was there with him now and there was nothing he could do about it. Damn. He had to play the part of the chivalrous boyfriend, telling her to go on the date when he wished she wouldn't. But sometimes you have to do that. That's what trust is all about. He finally shrugged, nonchalantly, trying to hide the jealousy bubbling inside of him.

"So what?"

"Well some boyfriend you are."

He rolled his eyes. "She's probably there to agree to the date he asked her on."

"Another one?" she raised her eyebrows.

_Wait, what?_ Tyler's face hardened. "What do you mean, 'another one'?"

Rebekah pursed her lips and her eyes sparkled with malice. "Oops. Me and my big mouth."

His fists suddenly clenched, jaw tightened. "When?" he asked in a low, firm voice.

"Few days ago, I think." She noticed a dark look pass over his face. "You know you should really learn to control that anger. Full moon's not until tomorrow."

She was right. The damn curse was always going to be a burden. He could control it now, mostly, even keep from shifting. But the day before the full moon was always the worst for his temper. He wondered if he'd ever be able to control it. Did Klaus know how? Whatever. He wasn't going to ask.

He breathed, slow and even, trying to control his anger. Rebekah watched, intrigued. He had momentarily regained his calmness, but he could feel the anger still hiding just behind it waiting to be released again. Stupid curse...

"If she went on a date with him before why would she even consider a second one?"

"Sounds like something you'd have to ask her, not me."

"At this point, I think you'll tell me before she will."

"Fat chance," she smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. You're an Original. What was I thinking?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, scowling. "At least I'm trying."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure there's some sort of angle you're working here."

"You really think that low of me?"

"Give me a reason not to and I won't."

"I've never once wronged you."

"Me? No. My friends on the other hand..."

"Bygones."

"Hardly."

She folded her arms, sulkily. "Really, you should be worrying about Klaus. Not me."

"Yeah, it's annoying that he likes her," he shook his head. "But I don't think he'll hurt her."

"You underestimate my brother." He blinked, evidently confused. She rolled her eyes. "Contrary to what you and your girlfriend may think, Niklaus does not just _like _anyone. He's only using her to his benefit."

"Using her for what?" His anger was reawakened again, only slightly.

"What do you think?" she asked, sardonically. "To get to Elena. He still needs her to make his hybrids."

"I still don't see why he'd need Caroline for that."

"Don't ask me about the logistics," she answered, dully.

"One thing I don't get. Why tell me? I thought you Originals were all about family and loyalty to each other."

Rebekah's expression turned grim. "My brother and I are not seeing eye to eye at the moment. His mind is somewhat clouded," she sighed. "Which is why you and I share a common interest."

"In getting Klaus away from Caroline," he nodded. "I get it. But what's in it for you?"

"She's ruining everything!" she said frustratedly. "He won't leave this stupid town because of her which means I can't leave."

"Why? It's not like you're bound to him," he said, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Rebekah averted her eyes to the ground, hiding her shame. "I don't bode well on my own, okay?" she said, quietly.

"Have you ever tried?"

She raised her head, slowly. "Well, I'm not about to."

He grinned. "You're afraid?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. He had rendered her somewhat speechless for the moment. She decided to let her irritation take over, then.

"The point is, you don't want Klaus around Caroline and I want him to _want_ to leave. We can help each other."

"You're changing the subject," he pointed out.

"_You're _getting on my nerves. I liked you better when you were angry."

"I liked you better when Elena staked you," he said, coolly.

She moved swiftly and was instantly in his face, glaring. Tyler didn't move back, though. He maintained eye contact, unwilling to back down.

"Fine," she said, softly, her lips a breath from his."You're on your own then." In another swift move, she was ten feet away from him, looking over her shoulder. "I'm sure you're aware that my brother _always_ gets what he wants. Caroline will be no exception."

"See, that's where you're wrong," he said, defiantly. "Because Caroline doesn't want him. And I won't let him have her."

"You _really_ think he'd let a little thing like that make a difference?" Tyler stayed silent, the thought befuddling him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She left him standing in the woods, confused and angered. He needed to talk to Caroline.


	6. Chapter 6

**"Quick Bite"**

**epic_sweetnes712** - Aw, I'm glad you liked it. I'm always a little self conscious about writing Tyler.  
**JaneA0202**- Well, Rebekah is a bit vindictive. She may be wrong. But then again, Klaus is no gem either. We shall see... :)

I'm kind of a little bit fond of this chapter. It still shocks me that I can do this when I'm totally a Tyler/Caroline shipper. Teehee.

**Chapter 6**

Caroline followed Klaus into the sitting room of the mansion, cautiously. She spared a glance down the hall to where the ball room was, indulging in a moment of reminiscence. Twice now she had danced in there with him. She shook her head, forcing away her thoughts and, instead, focused on the situation at hand.

Klaus gestured for her to take a seat in the armchair Rebekah had previously inhabited. She looked at it, considerably, then shook her head.

"Not planning on staying that long."

"Fine."

Klaus settled back into the couch, legs stretched, feet crossed on top of the arm. He folded his hands over his chest, just below the V of his shirt – just below the triangle of bare chest that consistently taunted Caroline. He watched her eyes unconsciously follow.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

She blinked and looked back up at him, a light heat crawling up her face. Klaus grinned, knowingly. _Smooth, Caroline_, she scolded herself. _Real smooth._

"I came to decline your 'do-over date'," she said, disgruntled.

He looked stunned but played it off. "In person. How noble. And I'm guessing this has something to do with Tyler?"

"No. This is _my_ choice. He actually wanted me to go," she blurted before she could stop herself. Damn. Why had she told him that?

Klaus sat up then, intrigued. "Perhaps I misjudged him." She rolled her eyes. "So, he told you 'go', yet here you are declining."

Caroline frowned. "'Hes my boyfriend, not my mother. It's my afterlife and I'm free to make any choice I want."

"No doubt," he stood, sauntering toward her. "You're very strong willed."

She watched him, carefully, as he drew nearer. Though her instincts were begging her to step back to regain personal space, she stayed, refusing to give Klaus the satisfaction. He was all about games. And ego. And she wasn't about to fuel the fire. He finally stopped, leaving mere inches between them. His eyes burned through her.

"It's one of the many things that...attracts me to you," he murmured, seductively.

Her heart skipped a beat. She blinked, keeping her eyes focused on his. Sure, on the exterior she was cool, calm and collected, but her head was swimming with dizzying thoughts. And he smelled _so _good. _Please just let it be a cologne_, she implored. If that was just how he smelled naturally, she was in so much trouble.

"Though I'm getting the feeling that it may be mutual," he grinned, noting her apparent reaction to his closeness.

Caroline scoffed. "You wish."

"Save your lies for someone younger, sweetheart." She opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her. "I can feel the change of pace in your heart anytime I draw near."

She blushed and pressed her lips together. "Maybe that's the fear."

"You're not afraid of me," he said quietly, his expression completely impassive.

She blinked again, too quickly. Not afraid? Yeah, right! After everything he'd done? Not to mention he was centuries old. He could kill her with little to no effort. Worse, though, he could probably seduce her just as well. If he wasn't, already. Yeah. She was afraid.

Sensing her unease, Klaus smiled and decided to end his toying with her. He walked a few steps away, clasping his hands together. Suddenly, she could breathe again.

"So what can I do to change your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've already decided. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

"You'll find that I very rarely take 'no' for an answer."

"That doesn't surprise me," she rolled her eyes.

"Then answer the question." He raised a finger before she spoke and added teasingly, "Remember, no lying."

She shook her head, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why are you so insistent about this?"

"If you agree to the date, I'll tell you," he responded. He was gloating, knowingly.

She groaned. "You are _so _annoying."

He smiled, genuinely, dimples showing. "Keep telling yourself that, love."

"How about you tell me first and then I'll agree?" she suggested, stubbornly.

He let out a small huff, amused. "All right. Seeing as you're going to agree either way."

"Wow. Ego much?"

"Not really. I just generally tend to get what I want."

"That's only because you don't care what you do or who you hurt to get it."

His expression turned stoic. "I would never hurt you." She looked at him, skeptically. "I just want a fair chance at trying to win you over."

Caroline laughed in disbelief. "What? Like I'm some trophy or something?"

He grimaced. "That's not what I meant. At all."

"What makes you think you even deserve a chance?"

"Oh, I know I don't." The humor returned to his face. "But a hybrid can hope, right?"

"Depends on the hybrid," she replied, coolly.

His eyes narrowed. "You're making comparisons?"

"You're right. I couldn't compare you to Tyler if I wanted to."

"Possibly the biggest understatement of the century," he said, playfully.

She arched an eyebrow. "That must be something coming from such an ancient vampire."

"Ouch, _ancient_? Have a heart, sweetheart."

She tilted her head, slightly, suppressing a smile. "You think you're so charming."

"Get to know me," he grinned. "You'll see I'm so much more than that."

She stared at him wondering, _What am I about to get myself into?_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Klaus was leading Caroline toward the front door. She had finally begrudgingly agreed to the 'do-over date', as he'd put it. Since he claimed to have held up his end of the bargain - which in her opinion was completely untrue - she had no choice. He said he'd wanted a fair chance. What kind of vague answer was that? He just couldn't leave her to live happily ever after with Tyler, as planned.

As if the fates were laughing in her face, when Klaus pulled open the door there was Tyler standing on the landing, eyes wide. He glanced back and forth between Klaus and Caroline.

"Tyler," Caroline greeted, eyebrows knit in confusion. She let out a short nervous laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Rebekah told me you'd be here," he said, sullenly.

"Did she?" Klaus asked, suspiciously. "What else did she tell you?"

Caroline looked up at Klaus, then back to Tyler, waiting for his response. Tyler hung his head, dumbfounded. He looked back up at Caroline, eyes narrowed.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she responded, still slightly confused.

She stepped out of the house, then stopped remembering Klaus. She huffed.

"What time should I be here tomorrow night?"

Tyler looked away, clearly irate. Klaus relished the moment.

"I'll come to you," he smirked.

"Fine. When should I expect you then?"

"Don't. The unexpected is much more exciting."

Unable to help herself, Caroline rolled her eyes and grinned. Next to her, Tyler shifted his weight to his other foot, growing impatient.

"Just tell me so I know when to be ready."

"You women and your primping," he said in mock annoyance.

"Klaus," she said, warningly.

"How about six?"

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

Tyler was shaking his head, fed up. "Okay. You know what? Let's get one thing straight. This is _my_ girlfriend that you're going on a date with. It's _not_ okay, by any means."

Klaus stepped forward in Tyler's face. "Is this the part where you try to tell me to stay away from your girl?"

"I don't think I have to."

Klaus peered at him, considering. "Either you're very trusting or incredibly stupid."

Tyler angrily stepped forward, fists clenched. Caroline put a hand against his chest.

"Tyler, don't."

"Yes, Tyler," Klaus taunted. "Don't."

"You," Caroline glared at him. "Stop it before I change my mind."

Before it could get out of hand, she turned, slipping her arm in Tyler's, and pulled him away from the mansion. Klaus remained, staring daggers at Tyler's back as they walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Quick Bite:

**epic sweetness712**- Angst happens to be one of my favorite things. :)

**EchoOFanothermind**- It always happens that way, doesn't it? ;) It's to keep the readers intrigued and wanting more, of course! I'm glad you said I'm doing well keeping to the characters. I get a little apprehensive about that at times. Thanks!

To the **anonymous guest**- I can understand how Tyler can be annoying to Klaroline shippers, believe me. I wish I could change how I ship, if only to make this story better. But I'm glad you think I'm portraying him 'extremely true to character'. He's the one character I get self conscious about most, so hearing that helps. Thanks! P.S. - Klaus holds a special place in all our hearts, I'm pretty sure. Or…elsewhere. *snarky grin*

Thank you to **ALL** who expressed their liking for Chapter 6! I get it now. More Klaroline = more reviewers. AHA!

Regarding the story..  
Does this seem a little repetitive? I think the repetition is in different characters' POV, though, so it works and it's not too too big a deal. Anyway, this is a fairly long one, and I must explain that I'm trying really hard to get past my shipping preferences, but I also like to maintain the realism of the characters. So please don't hate me for this one! ;P

**Chapter 7**

Caroline's heart pounded in her chest as she got into the passenger's side of Tyler's '71 vintage Buick. He wanted to talk. Okay. But about what? He seemed so stiff and angry. She wanted to just chalk it up to the fact that Klaus had been baiting him but that seemed too simple. Things were never that easy. Not in Mystic Falls, anyway. Well, not anymore.

Besides, he was already tense when he'd gotten there so it had to be something else. Still, she had a sinking feeling that Klaus had _something_ to do with it. She braced herself for the attack but was only returned with brooding silence. She watched him from the corner of her eye, concern growing.

"I thought you liked to stay indoors the night before the full moon? Lay low?" she finally asked.

He glanced at her quickly, then back to the road. "I was trying to until Rebekah found me."

"She found you? What does that mean?"

"She was waiting for me outside the old Lockwood cellar." She gave him a questioning look and he added, "I was cleaning it up since there's no use for it anymore."

"How does she even know about that place?"

"Maybe someone told her about it," he said, accusingly.

"Me?" She folded her arms, incredulously. "And why would I do that?"

"I don't know." He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Why would you want to go on a second date with Klaus?"

Caroline immediately fell silent, and stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. So that's what this was about. She'd have to remember to personally thank Rebekah for her "friendly" intrusion.

"She told you about that?"

"Why didn't _you _tell me?" he turned his head and glared at her.

She sunk back against her seat. "I don't know. I didn't want to upset you."

"A little late for that," he said, bitterly, turning his focus back to the road.

"Tyler, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." She gazed at him, regretfully. "But you know, you couldn't even call that a date. I left twenty minutes in!"

"If you left once, why do you keep going back?"

"Keep going back? I agreed to _one _date!"

"You know he won't let it end there."

"It doesn't matter. _I_ will."

"Will you?" he glanced at her sideways.

"Seriously!"

"You should have told me about the first date."

"Okay, well I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to freak out and go on a jealous rage."

"I'm not the Hulk, Caroline," he snickered.

"No, but you still have the ability to turn into a monster," she muttered.

"He's more of a monster than I am," he shot back.

"It's not a contest," she rolled her eyes. "You have me. He doesn't."

"Yeah. For how long?"

She stared at him, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"Come on. I see the way you look at him."

"Oh my god." She laughed in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Klaus?"

"How do you know he hasn't compelled you?"

"Because he hasn't," she said, tenaciously.

"How do you know?" he repeated.

"Vervain, Tyler," she answered sardonically. "And by the way, thanks for trusting me."

"Damnit, Caroline!" He slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Caroline jumped. "Why couldn't you have just said no?"

"You told me to go!"

"I was just being a good guy! I thought you'd say no!"

She gaped at him in astonishment. "You said you thought it would get him to go away."

"Yeah. That was before I knew you'd already gone out with him."

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll call and cancel the second I get home," she tried.

"No," he said quietly, shaking his head again.

"No?"

"I don't want him to have a reason to try to hurt you."

"Why would he want to hurt me? If he wanted to hurt anyone, it'd be you. You're the one who broke his dumb sire bond. And, you're the one I'm in love with," she said sweetly, trying to lighten up the situation.

He pressed his lips together firmly, exhaling through his nose. Caroline sulked, disappointed that her attempt was unsuccessful. She glanced over at him once more and noticed his mouth twitching, as if he wanted to say something.

"What?" she asked, softly.

Tyler sighed. "Rebekah said that he just wants to use you to get to Elena."

Caroline blinked. "What's Elena have to do with anything?"

"Her blood. He needs her blood to make more hybrids." He shrugged. "I guess he figures using you is easier than fighting off Damon and Stefan."

Caroline sat back in her seat letting it all sink in. Was it true or was it just another evil Rebekah scheme? He seemed so genuine in their interactions. Sure, he was cocky and kind of a jerk, but all of the vulnerability he had shown at the ball and outside the grill... That couldn't have been an act. Could it?

"You look disappointed," Tyler interrupted her thoughts. He was glowering.

"I'm just...surprised, is all."

He narrowed his eyes, skeptically. "You're surprised that Klaus has an ulterior motive?"

"I guess not," she pursed her lips.

There was a long silence between the two. Tyler was back to brooding while Caroline sat mulling over Rebekah's theory. It sounded more like Rebekah trying to cause trouble than Klaus. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. This was the same Klaus who had tried to kill her friends on numerous occasions; turned Tyler, unwillingly; _sired_ Tyler to him. It was a totally different Klaus than the one who had bought her a princess's diamonds, had a secret passion for drawing, and had saved her life in two separate instances. Which Klaus was the real one?

The car came to a halt at a red light. Tyler glanced over at Caroline.

"So why did you leave the first date, early?"

She looked up at him, a small smile forming. "Because I'd have rather have been with you."

He gazed at her, warmly. "Really?"

"When did you become so insecure?" she teased, poking his shoulder with a grin.

He smiled too. "I'm _not_ insecure."

"You so are," she laughed. "Acting all jealous and such."

"I _am_ jealous," he sighed. "I just don't like the idea of him trying to steal you from me. He's done enough damage."

"No one is going to steal me," she assured him. "Klaus is a jerk. And I love _you_. If you want me to cancel the date, I will."

He frowned. "I want you to. But I don't think you should."

"Just so we're clear, this is your out and you're not taking it, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Good. Because I don't want to hear you arguing later."

"I don't want to lose you, Caroline," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "You're the only good thing in my life. I love you."

"I love you too."

He squeezed her hand and she leaned over the center console to kiss him, affectionately. The light changed to green and Caroline eased back in her seat again as Tyler began to drive. Her fingers were still laced with his and she noticed he seemed more relaxed now. _Thank God_.

The silence gave her some time to think again about the Klaus ordeal. Something seemed off, and it wasn't just because it came from Rebekah. She couldn't help but grow anxious.

"I just don't get it, you know?" she broke the silence.

"What?"

"Why would Rebekah tell you about Klaus's plan?"

Tyler glanced at her, warily. "Other than to cause trouble?"

"I knew she didn't like me but this seems like overkill."

He shrugged. "She wants to leave Mystic Falls."

"What's stopping her?" Caroline asked, snidely.

Tyler licked his lips, considering, then answered her. "She won't leave without Klaus. And Klaus won't leave...because of you."

She turned to him, stunned. "Really?"

He peered at her, impatiently. "Could you at least try not be so excited about that?"

"I'm not excited," she rolled her eyes. "But it _is_ kind of empowering. The baddest vampire ever bewitched by me. You have to admit that's kind of awesome."

"Whatever," he said, sourly.

"Okay. You really need to get this jealousy thing under control. So not attractive."

Tyler's body tensed. "It's not just him, Caroline. I went away to get better for _you. _How am I supposed to feel when I come back and see him making a move on you? You keep telling me nothing happened and it's all one-sided, but you still kept his drawing. Now, you're going on dates with the guy. What am I supposed to think?"

"You really don't trust me."

"That's not what I said."

"No, but it's what you mean." She shook her head, disapprovingly. "What do you want me to say? I can't hate him the way you do. He's saved my life twice – once because of you!"

"I was _sired_," he said, angrily ripping his hand away from hers.

"I know, okay?" She exhaled. "I know. But put yourself in my shoes. What if it were me hating you spending time with Mason?"

"That's not the same. Not by a long shot," he reasoned. "Klaus didn't do it for you, Caroline. He did it for him. Like he always does."

"Why would he make you bite me and then come and heal me?"

"Because he's psychotic? For all we know this plan of his could have been under way even then."

"I highly doubt that."

"I don't."

Caroline sighed, staring out the window watching the trees blur by as they drove, when she suddenly had an idea.

"I'll just ask him tomorrow."

"What!"

Tyler turned his head sharply causing the car to swerve toward the opposite side of the road. Headlights blinded them while another car's horn blared loudly, repeatedly.

"Tyler!" she gasped.

Caroline gripped the door handle tightly. Tyler looked forward again and spun the wheel right just shy of grazing the side of the other car. They both let out a breath as he regained control of the Buick. Tyler's jaw was clenched now, eyes ablaze. Caroline just gazed at him, appalled.

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you?" he retorted.

"Great. Not only are you jealous, but now you're homicidal. That's perfect."

He glared at her, gritting his teeth. "That's pretty damn hypocritical for a girl who drained a night nurse."

"You know what, let me out. I can walk the rest."

"Come on, Caroline. I didn't mean - "

"Just stop the car."

He pulled the Buick to the side of the road and parked it, his frustration surfacing. Caroline stayed still, waiting to see if he'd say anything. When he didn't, she scoffed. _So much for an apology. _

"Don't call me until the real Tyler inhabits your body again. Because I really can't deal with this crazy jealous hybrid you're becoming."

With that, she got out of the car and stalked off along the side of the road. It wasn't until she was a good twenty feet away that Tyler finally pulled away and drove off, undoubtedly speeding. Caroline stopped and watched the car disappear, disappointed. How could he have said that to her? Full moon or no, that was uncalled for. Now she was stuck in Middle of Nowhere, Mystic Falls. Just great.

When did her life become such a roller coaster? And where was the damn emergency brake?


	8. Chapter 8

**"Quick Bite":**

Oh man! Three different anonymous reviews. How do I differentiate? I'm gonna try. But...how about, if you leave an anonymous review in the future, just write at the end a name, nickname or initial. Even if it's not real! I like to respond to readers but I don't want to confuse anyone. :)

To the first '**guest' **I addressed in the last chapter - I'm glad you were happy with the end of the chapter. I struggled with ending it. Couldn't figure out what would be right but I think I'm happy with the way it went. And come on! Who wouldn't be happy to have that particular Original around their finger? ...Erm, I think I'll stop there for now before this goes from T to M. lol

To previously Forwood turned Klaroline shipping **guest**- I'm getting there too, the more I write this story! :)

To the **guest **who enjoys the story 'immensely' - Big smiles from me! "Immensely." That's like...a lot! Hehe. Thanks!

To **StolenSouls **- Yay a forum member! Finally! I did actually read your story but I didn't get a chance to review. It's interesting though. Kudos! Oh. What Harry Potter reference did I make? I kept searching the story for one but maybe I didn't realize it. I only read up to Order of the Phoenix after all...

To **MasterRoo **- More character encouragement! I love this. Thanks!

Okay. I think that's that. Um. What to say? Well, I didn't plan for this chapter. Although a lot of things that are coming up weren't planned and just came out unexpectedly. You'll let me know if it's not good though, right? ;)

**Chapter 8**

Caroline walked along the side of the road, her cell phone raised in the air.

"Come on," she muttered frustratedly to the sky. "Stupid phone..."

She sighed. No service. That was just what she needed right now. It was already pitch black outside and no cars had passed by in the last fifteen minutes. Forfeiting, she tucked her phone back in her pocket and trudged on. She wasn't in much of a rush, considering her mom was on duty tonight and no one was waiting for her. She could take as much time as she needed. So she walked, thinking over everything that had happened that day. _So much for no more drama_, she thought, grimly.

A rustling in the trees halted her. This was the epitome of a scary movie. Helpless blonde walking along a dark, empty road hears something in the woods. In a minute she'd be running from the killer. Okay, so she wasn't exactly helpless. There wasn't anything in Mystic Falls – short of the Originals – that could kill her.

The crunch of leaves sounded again, this time more loudly. She froze and glanced around, listening, but the night was silent. Just as she was about to start walking again, she heard footsteps in the woods. Someone was following her. She started walking faster, holding her cell phone up again, praying for a signal. A branch snapped, and she jumped, dropping her phone. That was it. She was booking it out of here.

With her inhuman vampire speed she sped off, stopping only when she smacked into something hard. She fell back on the road against her elbows. When she looked up, she was faced with Elijah. He watched her with a somber smile.

"You dropped this," he held up her phone.

Eyeing him carefully, she reached up and took it. She pressed the touch screen but dropping it had caused the phone to switch off. And, of course, it wouldn't turn back on. _Figures_, she thought.

"Thank you," she mumbled, tucking it back into her jeans.

He offered her a hand and she reluctantly took it. When she was on her feet again, she smoothed her blouse and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a huff.

"A little warning would've been nice," she said.

"My sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't."

"My brother would be very upset to find you out here on your own," he playfully chided. "May I walk you home?"

"Only if you promise not to kill me."

"I'm only offering as to protect you, not harm you. You never know what might be lurking this time of night," he said with a teasing grin.

She smiled, despite herself, and nodded slightly. They began to walk, side by side. Elijah glanced at her, curiously.

"So why _are_ you walking all alone out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked first," he pointed out.

Clearly charm was a shared characteristic in the Mikaelson family. Caroline racked her brain for a simple explanation that wouldn't cause Elijah to pry. Or to run back and tell Klaus. Finding out that she and Tyler had a spat would totally be the icing on Klaus's metaphorical cake.

"I just...needed to clear my head for a while," she answered.

After a moment of consideration, he nodded, clearly not believing her. But to her relief, he didn't push the subject.

"I guess great minds think alike," he replied. "I needed some quiet away from my brother and sister."

"No offense, but I don't blame you."

He laughed. "Well, in truth, I was going to leave tomorrow. But with Klaus and Rebekah disputing, I think I'll have to stay a little longer. Make sure one doesn't kill the other."

"You mean Klaus," she said, pointedly.

He smiled, guiltily. "Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why does Rebekah hate me?"

"Hate is a strong word. I don't think she hates you."

"Maybe you need to get your head checked," she said, half-jokingly.

He shook his head, amused. "It may be more a manner of you posing a threat."

"A threat? I barely even talk to her."

"My sister isn't very keen on other females. It's in her nature to prove she's superior. Her methods, however..." he paused, trying to find the words. "They're a little faulty."

"No kidding."

"I wouldn't take it personally. That's just how she is. It'd be nice if she could make some female friends, but I think she just lacks the capacity."

"Was she always like that?"

He turned up one corner of his mouth in a half-smile. "Time changes everyone."

"Even Klaus?"

He stopped and faced her, eyebrows lowered. "Do you have feelings for him?"

_What?_ She stared at him, lips parted. Talk about being put on the spot.

"I don't really know him."

"That isn't what I asked."

"I...have a boyfriend," she said, though at the moment their relationship was on the verge.

His expression turned stern. "You're stalling. It's a simple question."

She didn't know what compelled her to tell him the truth. She certainly had no intention of doing so, but somehow Elijah drew it out of her with no effort. There was something trusting about him. Something in his demeanor.

She shook her head, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know."

He searched her eyes for a moment, then turned and continued walking. Caroline watched his back for a moment before catching up to him. They were entering town now. At this time of night, it was nearly desolate. As they passed the Mystic Grill, Caroline spared a glance. She noticed Matt's truck was still there. And so was Tyler's Buick. A tinge of anger came and went.

They passed through the dark neighborhood lit only by the porch lights. She reflected on her argument with Tyler, feeling both hatred and guilt. Inadvertently or not, it was all because of Klaus. She reverted back to the topic at hand and stopped Elijah.

"Why did you ask me if I have feelings for him?"

He shrugged, coyly. "Curiosity."

"Is that your final answer?" she joked.

He gave a small hmm sound, which was a laugh. "It's the only answer I'm willing to give right now."

"So secrecy runs in the family."

"I don't wish to compromise my loyalty to my siblings," he explained.

Compromise his loyalty? What reason could he have for asking her that would put him in such a position? Maybe Klaus had put him up to it. Or maybe he was trying to tell her something without being direct. Maybe...

"Rebekah seems to have no problem with it," she said. He looked at her, attentively. "She's been talking to Tyler."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I," she shrugged, bemused.

"What has she said to him?"

She hesitated. "That Klaus is only keeping me around so he can get more of Elena's blood."

"It's entirely possible." He met her eyes with a dubious look. "But do you really think that's the case?"

She considered the question. "I think Rebekah likes to cause trouble. I also think that it's a very Klaus thing to do."

He watched her, intrigued while providing no input to the topic. As they continued walking, Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line, impatiently.

"What do _you_ think?" she finally asked him.

"I think you need to ask Klaus," he said, simply.

"Do you all have to be so cryptic?"

He grinned. "It's not my place to tell you what to think, Caroline." He raised his eyebrows, looking past her. "Home sweet home."

She looked backward and her shoulders slumped in defeat. And there was still so much she wanted to ask him. He'd probably just keep giving her obscure responses anyway. Originals were so confusing.

"Thank you for walking me," she said, appreciatively.

He bowed his head, slightly. "It was my pleasure."

She strolled up the walkway to her front door. Sensing Elijah still standing there, she turned around again. He looked downward briefly and when he looked back up, his expression held just a small amount of amusement and a world of intrigue.

"I've never seen my brother so taken with anyone," he confessed. Then his expression turned adamant. "That's not something to take lightly."

With a quick whoosh, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Quick Bite":

As always, thank you to **everyone** who reviewed! Glad that everyone is liking it and wanting more so soon! I write this story as I go along, just so you know why it's updated when it is. It's pretty much a process of writing, then editing, then refining, and then posting in a manner of days. And the reviews always motivate me to work faster. So thanks for the love guys!

*Reiterating, if you are reviewing anonymously, that's fine, but if you could, just add a nickname or something (it doesn't have to be real!) at the end so I have the option to reply to you without any confusion. Mucho appreciated!*

**StolenSouls **- I don't even remember where in HP that was? Oh well, haha. And tension makes the story fun!  
**ilovetvd guest** - I've always loved Elijah and I think his character would definitely take a liking to Klaus showing a bit of humanity in caring for someone other than himself. In the beginning when the two were first introduced, Elijah seemed to always want to have hope that his brother wasn't as bad as he was. I kind of liked that.  
**whisperer17 - **Not a big fan of Elena either, but I figured she had to show up somewhere. As for Elijah, he keeps coming in handy so I'm keeping him around. Just to have the option.  
**epic sweetness712** - It's hard to break the two up. But I feel like it has to be him to push her away otherwise she just won't act on her feelings at all. Oh, Elijah and his popping out at random... :)  
**TVDLytt - **I think you might start to see the beginning of her realization soon enough. ;)

Toying with the idea of changing the title of this story. Hesitant because I don't know if that would cause confusion and/or a loss of readers. Hmm...

So. Have I prolonged this date enough yet? :P

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Caroline awoke around ten but stayed laying in bed a while. She had a long debate in her head about checking her phone for any calls or messages from Tyler. The usual ritual when they fought consisted of a brief cooling off period. Brief, as in the next morning, without a doubt, there'd be a message from Tyler, begging to reconcile. But after a fight like last night, would it be as easy? He was the one who really needed to apologize, but what if he didn't? It tormented her to think that he actually might not want to.

True, she wasn't exactly being an accommodating girlfriend lately, what with the Klaus ordeal. But it was _Klaus_! She wasn't about to fall in love with the guy. It was more of a matter of settling a debt of sorts. Why couldn't he just understand that?

In the end, after about twenty minutes of debating, she finally picked up her phone and looked. Her high hopes plummeted. The only thing on it was a text message from Elena.

**ELENA said:  
**Hey. Damon told Stefan about  
you seeing Klaus. He's not happy.  
Getting a major headache from  
them. Call me?**  
9:45AM**

Ugh. Forget that. She was so not in the mood to deal with anything Gilbert or Salvatore right now. She double checked her phone once more, even called her voicemail. There was no sign of Tyler anywhere on it. Fine. If he really wanted to draw this out, she wasn't going to linger on it. She tossed the phone against the pillow beside her and climbed out of bed.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Caroline found her mother sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, still donning the Sheriff's uniform. She joined her at the table, yawning.

"Morning," her mother greeted.

"Morning," she returned, cheerfully. "You're up early. I thought you had the late shift last night?"

"Double duty," the sheriff raised her coffee mug. "Stopped in to recharge."

"I swear, you're gonna wear yourself out one day," Caroline shook her head.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be okay," her mother grinned. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Not sure yet. So far, just waking up."

"What about tonight? No big parties I should know about?"

"Nope." She hesitated. "Actually, I'm going out with a friend later on."

"Elena?" Caroline shook her head. Her mother lowered the paper. "Bonnie?"

She glanced down at the table. "A vampire friend."

Her mother blinked, a little too rapidly, but tried to play it off with a weak smile. Caroline knew her mother was still getting used to the vampire thing. At least she was trying, though.

"Will you be out late?"

Caroline's eyebrows scrunched. "I'm not really sure." What _did_ Klaus have planned? "I don't think so, though."

"Just do me a favor, and please try to be careful. Carol and I are still doing damage control after Alaric's little revelation to the council."

"If you hadn't put them all on vervain, we'd be able to just compel them to forget," Caroline said, aggrievedly.

"You're not the only vampires in town, Caroline. It would be too big of a risk," Sheriff Forbes reminded her daughter as she poured the remnants of her coffee into the sink. She turned around and leaned against it. "Just promise me you'll look out for yourself."

"I will, mom," she responded, obligingly.

"I'll be home around six thirty."

"I'll probably be gone by then."

"Okay. Have fun. And please be safe." She gave Caroline a quick kiss on the top of her head and went off to work.

In truth, Caroline had forgotten completely about Alaric spilling the beans to the council about her and Tyler. She thought vaguely about calling Tyler to remind him but decided against it. There would be no running back to him. He was the one that needed to call and apologize. It just usually didn't take this long.

She huffed in distress, wondering what to do with herself all day. She certainly wasn't going to sit around moping or waiting for Tyler. She glanced down at her nails and decided a mani/pedi would be a good distraction.

* * *

By one o'clock, Caroline's nails were done. She was already putting together the perfect outfit in her head as she left the salon. She was admiring the manicurist's handiwork while she walked down the sidewalk of the strip mall when she bumped right into Matt. He was just as surprised as she was.

"Hey Matt," she beamed, hugging him.

"Caroline, hey," he hugged her back. "How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing lunch before I have to go into work. You?"

"Getting my nails done."

She held her hands out to show him and he nodded approvingly. He seemed a little nervous, she noticed. Tyler must have talked to him last night. That was just great.

He shrugged, uncomfortably. "So how've you been?"

She gave him a weak smile for his effort. "I've been better." She didn't want to ask her next question. (Desperate? Her?) But there really was no way to avoid it. Sooner rather than later, she figured. "Have you spoken to Tyler recently?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he was at the Grill last night. He told me what happened." Caroline frowned. "Did you really go on a date with Klaus?"

Her cheeks burned and she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Not my proudest moment."

"Then why are you going on a second date?"

Tyler had really divulged. She sighed. "It's a long story."

"And you're not the least bit suspicious?" he shook his head. "Come on. I thought you were smarter than that."

She found herself quickly growing agitated. "I wish everyone would stop thinking so little of me."

"I don't. It's just that this isn't like you."

"It's not like me to make my own choices? I'm a big girl, Matt," she folded her arms. "And this just in, I'm not just some pretty face without a clue. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing."

He frowned, apologetically. "No, I didn't mean that."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"It's just...I mean it's Klaus. How can you date him after everything he did to everyone? Stefan, Elena, Mr. Saltzman. And what about Tyler?"

"What _about _Tyler?" she asked, dismissively.

"You know how he gets."

"I don't understand how I'm in the wrong here. He was the one who told me to go. It's not my fault he got jealous."

"Yeah but you're the one causing it. And what's worse is you know it. It's like you're flaunting this date in his face."

Caroline scoffed in shock. "Is that what he said?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, suddenly shutting down. "He was really in a bad place last night."

"Well that's his problem. Not mine."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, it's a little messed up, if you ask me."

She shook her head. "You know what, Matt? I really don't want to talk about it right now. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this to Tyler."

"Caroline, wait."

"No. I have to go get ready for my date," she snapped.

She hurried past him back to her car. As quick as she could, she pulled out and drove off. And she was having such a relaxing morning! How dare he say she was flaunting it? Did he really think so low of her, that she would do that? She had way more class than that, and she loved and respected Tyler too much to be that catty. They were both idiots if that's what they really thought.

Although, on the one hand, she was relieved that Tyler had been talking with Matt and not just getting wasted last night. At least he had good judgment about some things. On the other, now she was getting even more grief. So far, the only person she hadn't heard about it from was Bonnie. But it would only be a matter of time.

It wasn't like she expected everyone to approve. She knew who Klaus was but she felt she owed him something, at least. And if this date was the price to pay, it was small. So everyone would just have to deal.

Caroline let go of the dreary thoughts and focused on the road. It was time to think about more important matters. Like what shoes to wear tonight?

* * *

It was 5:56 when Caroline finally finished getting ready. She went a little more casual in style this time around with denim leggings, a sleeveless crème blouse and a matching mid-waist cardigan. Her hair was overlapping in waves, perfectly. She was just slipping on her shoes when there came a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock – six o'clock on the dot. Wasn't he just Mr. Punctuality?

She opened the door and was instantly glad she had dressed casual. There stood Klaus, hands in his jeans pockets, wearing a dark grey body hugging thermal and his favored black denim jacket.

"Right on time," she greeted.

"You look great."

"Thanks," she smiled in return.

"Shall we, then?"

"Yes. We shall."

As she grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her, she realized she didn't care if everyone in her life disapproved of it. Right here, she had a man who was 100% about making her happy and, at a time like this, she couldn't think of anything better. She just wanted to clear her mind and have fun. And she had a good feeling she would.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"You're one of those guys who likes surprises, aren't you?"

"Afraid so." He glanced down at her feet. "I would have thought twice about the sandals, though."

Huh?


	10. Chapter 10

"Quick Bite"**  
**

**TVDLytt - **I guess maybe I should have made Matt a tad more considerate. They were together once, after all. But her dating Klaus would definitely throw him for a loop so I figure it's okay. :P

**Girl96xoxo - **He does make evil loveable, doesn't he?

**epic sweetness712 - **See what I said above about Matt. As for hinting about the council, I actually don't know where that came from. I write the chapters as I go with no real plot idea in mind. Maybe my subconscious is trying to help me out though. It may turn out to be something...

**Sheen-chan - **Empowered Caroline is my favorite. I hope I'm doing a good job portraying her. :)

**Guest**** - **Woohoo! More encouragement about character personalities. Thank you, thank you. It's much appreciated. Considering she is (as Damon put it) "fraternizing with the enemy" I think she'll be doing a LOT of sticking up for herself.

**Again, guys, I'd just like to remind if you are an anonymous "guest" reviewer, that's all good. But if there are more than one of you, it makes it difficult to reply to you. Initials, Nickname, a random word, anything that I can address you as. I love my fans and want them to know it! :)

I keep beating myself up with this chapter. I wrote it days ago but spent a while going over and over it trying to figure out if it was in character enough. I hope it suffices. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

The woods? Seriously? Klaus had insisted that the 'do-over date' would be different than the first. Well, there was no doubt about that. The woods were definitely...unique. Though, that wasn't exactly what Caroline envisioned when he said _different_. A different activity, a different atmosphere, even. But not the woods.

She walked carefully, trying to avoid the sticks and leaves that littered the ground, then cursed silently when she stepped on a rock. Klaus was right. She should have rethought the shoes. Her feet were totally vulnerable. And there were probably a million bugs crawling around, not to mention mosquitos. Could she even get a mosquito bite as a vampire? There were still so many things she didn't know about her new life and yet it was the tiniest things that she worried about. She nearly tripped over a tree root but Klaus caught her arm. She smiled in gratitude. He let her go only when she was upright again.

"Woods. Not my strong suit," she joked.

"I've noticed."

"You know, most dates I've gone on are in actual places of establishment."

He smiled, wryly. "Where's the adventure in that?"

_Oh, it's an adventure all right_, her mind grumbled. "So where are we going that's so special you have to torture me to get there?"

He smiled and stared ahead, not quite looking at anything. "It's my old stomping ground. Where my family and I lived our human lives."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Really? In Mystic Falls?"

He shrugged. "Why else would I still want to be here?"

_Oh, I don't know_, she thought grimly. _To use Elena's blood to build an army of hybrids? _She pushed the thought back into the depths of her subconscious immediately. No time for that right now.

When they reached the clearing, she was stunned at what was before her. A genuine red and white checkered picnic blanket had been laid out and in the corner sat the matching wicker basket. There weren't any candles, although the sun was in the process of setting. It was all very cheesy, but a romantic cheesy. She grinned, unable to help herself.

"The all mighty Klaus - " she turned to him, " - wants to have a picnic?"

He smiled, too, gesturing for her to sit. "I thought something a bit more modern would be fitting, as you are a woman of more modern times."

"Modern would have been a movie or dinner at a ritzy restaurant," she said, kneeling on the blanket. She put her purse at one of the corners, out of the way.

"I'm not much for movies, these days," he joined her. "The quality of film has had a tragic downfall."

"Not much for food either, I see," she said, spying the basket filled with at least five different bottles of wine.

"Well being that we _are_ vampires it'd be fairly pointless, wouldn't it? I figured a good wine tasting could substitute."

"Ohhh, so you want to get me drunk," she teased. "That's pretty low. Even for you."

He laughed. "Have you ever been to a wine tasting?"

"Well, as you know, I died at the very young age of seventeen so unfortunately, I'll never be quite legal enough to make it inside a winery."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "That's where compulsion comes in handy." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Since you are uneducated in the fine art of wine tasting, allow me to fill you in."

Caroline mockingly sat up straighter as if to pay close attention, stifling a smile. Klaus laughingly smiled, and began to pull out the wine bottles. There were six in total.

"In a wine tasting, it isn't necessary to drink the wine," he explained, pulling out the last contents of the basket – two wine glasses. "Only to taste, and then, regurgitate." He took one of the bottles and uncorked it, then began to pour. He handed her a glass, filled a quarter of the way full with a pale golden liquid. "But, in this case, I would definitely recommend you indulge."

She took it from him and crinkled her nose at the pungent scent. They clanked their glasses in cheers and sipped. Caroline downed the entirety of her glass in one gulp and grimaced at the taste. Klaus nearly choked, laughing.

"You're not supposed to drink it all at once!"

"Thanks for the warning," she said, licking her lips with distaste. "That is very...strong."

Klaus just sniggered, taking her glass to fill it with a new wine. Caroline felt a rush of heat burn through her normally cold body. Her skin began to tingle. Oh. Alcohol. She'd have to remember not to drink too much...

"That was the white burgundy from Chablis," Klaus told her. "It is a bit sour."

"Chablis, as in, France?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," he grinned. "You're getting a taste of the world, love. Right here in Mystic Falls." He handed her back her glass, now filled with a red wine. "You might like this one better."

Caroline took the glass, still taken aback by his last comment. It was only a few nights ago that he said he wanted to give her the world. She guessed this was his clever way of bringing it to her. It was endearing. She sipped the wine slowly, this time. And he was right. The second one had a sweeter taste to it.

"Better," she said, sipping again.

"Cabernet Sauvignon. Napa Valley's finest."

"Not as worldly, then," she noted, taking another sip.

"You'd be surprised. California's vineyards make some of the best wine in the world."

She just smiled and watched him trying to decide between two different bottles. He seemed so sweet and winsome. So...human. Tyler's words flashed to mind, like a bolt of lightning - "He just wants to use you to get to Elena." Should she just ask him? She glanced up and he was handing her the glass again, eyes bright like a child. He was so happy. Later, she decided, taking the cup.

"This one may spice things up a little," he warned with a smirk.

She glanced at him warily before taking a sip. Her nose scrunched at the taste. It was dark. Fruity and sweet but a little..._spicy_.

"That's a horrible pun," she choked. "And so is the wine."

He nodded. "Not my favorite."

"What is it?"

"Australian Shiraz."

"I liked the American wine better."

"Typical," he rolled his eyes mockingly.

Caroline laughed. They continued tasting the last three wines – Sauvignon Blanc, a tropical wine from New Zealand; Bere Tuscan Red Viticcio, a fruity berry-infused Italian red wine; and Muga Prado Enea, a very strong red wine from Spain. In the end, Caroline preferred to stick with her first choice, the Cabernet.

It quickly became evident that, after her second glass of the Cabernet, she was a bit tipsy. She masked it, expertly, only her shining eyes giving it away. She threw her head back and gazed up at the stars, completely unaware that Klaus was gazing at _her_.

At some point during the tastings, Klaus had shed his jacket and it now laid on the blanket beneath Caroline's back. Every now and then, while she was leaned backward against her elbows with her knees up, she would catch a whiff of Klaus's scent from the jacket. It was a tad intoxicating. Or, maybe that was just the wine...

She turned onto her side and rested her head in her hand, letting her blonde waves fall over her fingers. Klaus watched her with a softness in his face that Caroline had never imagined. How could evil incarnate look so harmless?

"Do you remember being human?" she asked him.

"Of course."

"Really? Even though it's been like..." she paused, trying to think past the wine.

"A thousand years," he finished for her.

"A thousand years," she repeated, with a nod.

"I remember all of it." He noticed a look of relief pass over her face. "That reassures you."

She shrugged, sheepishly. "I know it's silly."

"Not at all. It's still new for you."

"I just...don't want to forget who I was before."

He stared at her, thoughtfully. "Being a vampire doesn't change who you are."

"So you were always evil?" she asked, playfully.

He grinned. "Well, I've always been stubborn, if that's what you mean."

"No arguments here." She reached for her half-empty wine glass and finished what was left.

"I had a lot of anger in me when I was human. Being turned only seemed to heighten the emotion."

"Why were you so angry?"

His face darkened. "Life wasn't as simple as it is now. It was a different time."

"Okay, Mr. Vague."

"It was a long time ago. Doesn't matter anymore."

She raised her hands, defenselessly. "You're the one who wanted me to get to know you. Kind of hard if you're not even willing to try."

He glanced at her, realizing she was right. "Your honesty is invaluable. It's an admirable trait."

"You're trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" he smirked.

"No!" she giggled. "Tell me why you were so angry."

He shrugged. "I was angry at my father. I already told you we never really saw eye to eye."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we established that we both have daddy issues at the ball. Now stop stalling and spill already."

He downed the rest of his wine and sighed. After a long pause, he finally spoke "I was never the son he wanted."

Caroline traced the rim of her glass, trying – and failing – to look innocent. "Lemme guess. You wanted to take dance classes instead of sports?"

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled, devilishly. "That's very cute."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. So why weren't you the perfect son?"

"For one, I wasn't of his lineage. And, since I wasn't his blood, I was lesser. But he was the only father I had." His eyes lowered as he spoke. "I tried all my human life to gain his acceptance, to prove myself. He always found something to criticize. When we hunted, for example, he'd tell me I was too cutthroat," Klaus rolled his eyes. "Said I acted as a murderer would and not as a huntsman." He poured more wine into their glasses then took a sip. "He favored Elijah, with his morality and obedience," he said, filling each word with disdain. "Father always wanted me to be more like my brother. But that kind of life bored me. I wanted adventure."

"What about the others?"

He shook his head. "Finn was always mother's companion. And Kol was Rebekah's keeper. They never interested father." His expression filled with pain. "And Henrick..." He exhaled, sharply. "Father was through with me after Henrick died. Can't really say I blame him."

She looked at him, sadly, and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "That wasn't your fault."

He finally raised his eyes to hers again and his expression turned icy. "You're making assumptions, again."

"But he was killed by the wolves, not you." Klaus stared at her, startled. She flinched, guiltily. "Rebekah told Elena what happened before she was daggered."

He looked away. "She doesn't know the whole story."

"Then tell me. Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I think we've had enough wine," he deflected as he angrily started grabbing bottles.

She watched him, open-mouthed. After they'd come that far, now he was going to hold back?

"Fine." She slipped her sandals back on and stood. "_You_ wanted me to know you. At least I tried."

He looked up, bewildered. When she reached down to grab her bag, he zoomed over and grasped her wrists, releasing the bag from her clutch. She stared up at him, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth, then closed it. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and slowly released her wrists. She lightly rubbed them as he turned his back to her. What the hell?

Cautiously, Caroline reached down for her bag again. She spared one more glance at Klaus's back, then turned to leave. After a few steps, he sighed loudly causing her to stop. When she turned back, he was facing her again.

"Please stay," he said, wistfully.

She folded her arms. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He opened his mouth to argue but the determination in Caroline's eyes made him eat his words. He hung his head and forced his eyes closed, heaving a long sigh. Without looking up, he answered in a small, tight voice, "Fine."

Caroline walked back to the blanket and put her bag back down, nervously. She didn't want to push him anymore than she had, now that he'd agreed. She decided to try to ease the tension first.

"Should we have more wine?"

He slowly looked up again, wearing a small smile. "I think I'm going to need it."


	11. Chapter 11

Quick Bite:**  
**

Aah, love. So much of it for that last chapter. And it's not even over yet... :P

**TVDLytt** - I had to throw that line in there. Honestly, it would be something I would say myself. lol I love to tease. :)

**tearzofthestarz**- Me too!

**Girl96xoxo**- Glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if it was too cheesy and/or out of character for him. *thumbs up*

**Emmapotter97**- SHOUTY CAPS! Here's your update. :)

**Guest who just reviewed like every chapter at once** - Love you! And tell the girls from the Klaroline board who sent you I love them too!

I meant to post this sooner, but I've had a lot of conflicting ideas in my head and had to sort them out before I could put this through. I'm 99% sure I've got a handle on things though. I think...**  
**

**Chapter 11**

After pouring off two more glasses of wine, Caroline settled on the blanket, hoping she was ready to face one of Klaus's demons. He sure didn't look it.

"The neighboring village to where we lived was where the werewolves dwelled," he began. "When the full moon came, we hid in underground caves, riding out their transformation until morning when we'd be able to return home. It was survival." He downed his glass of wine and began to pour another. "When mother had confessed her affair and that I'd inherited the wolf gene, I wasn't angry like my father was. I was curious of what I might become. I'd heard the stories, but I wanted to see first hand." He lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I didn't expect Henrik to follow me."

Caroline watched his face, intently, brow furrowed. There was such real pain in his expression, it made her heart ache.

"I told him to go back several times, but he was child. And he was just as curious as I was. So I made him promise to keep it secret." He looked out to the trees, eyes unfocused. "We hid just a few yards from the entrance to the caves, behind trees and boulders. At first, it was glorious. Watching the men turn, their bodies convulsing and contorting, becoming animals in the light of the moon. Their howling in tandem created melodies."

Klaus's eyes shone as he reminisced. Caroline tried to picture what he saw but was flooded with memories of Tyler's first change. It was horrific and painful to watch. She hugged herself, and waited for Klaus to go on.

"I became captivated by one of the females as she walked out into the grass. She was completely bare, but I was taken by her eyes. They weren't human. They were silver, like moonlight." His face was pain stricken. "She looked straight at us with those jewels just before she shifted."

"Stop," Caroline shook her head, hearing the despair in his voice. "You don't have to finish."

He looked up then, eyes dark with resolve. "You wanted the real story."

"Not if it's going to cause you pain."

"The pain has long since prevailed," he said, somberly. "You can't prevent it."

She frowned, wishing she _could_ take back what happened to him. But she let him go on with the tale.

"Henrik didn't see the woman. As soon as she shifted, I grabbed him. She came after us and more followed. I told him to run, back to the caves. I could fight them off until then. But he was mauled the second he started to run. All the wolves' attention turned to my brother as his blood spilled into the night. I fought off as many as I could until I could get him and run back underground."

There was a long pause while Klaus stared fixedly at the ground. The air was suddenly thick with tension and the only sound was the crickets chirping. They sounded closer, louder. Caroline gazed at him sympathetically. He was hurting. She desperately wished she could do something to comfort him.

"It was an accident," she said, softly, trying to reassure him.

He shook his head, refusing. "It was poor judgement."

"Maybe," she nodded, slowly. "But it was still his choice to go. You didn't know what would happen."

"It wasn't his choice!" he shouted, knocking his glass across the blanket and into a tree. "It was my choice!"

He got up then, walking a few feet away. Slightly rattled, Caroline glanced at the shattered glass at the trunk of the tree a few feet from her. Anger management, maybe? She shook her head, disdained.

"Don't snap at _me_," Caroline raised her voice, angrily. "I'm just trying to help."

Klaus exhaled loudly through his nose, forcing himself to contain his temper. "I know," he said roughly. He breathed evenly a few more times. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged as he sat back on the blanket with her. He was drowning in self-loathing for something that technically he wasn't to blame for. Maybe he could have prevented it, but the outcome was totally unforeseen. And it was so long ago, what was the use of holding onto that pain?

"Seriously, you can't keep blaming yourself."

"I wish you'd stop saying that," he said behind gritted teeth.

"Well, I wish _you'd_ accept it. Accidents happen, Klaus." He shifted his gaze, refusing to look at her. "I get that it sucks, but you need to let go of the guilt already. It's been _way_ too long."

But still, Klaus refused let it go. "He wouldn't have gone if I hadn't. I could have prevented the whole thing if I had just stayed." He blinked away the memory. "I should have made him to stay behind."

"No offense, but most kids, when you tell them not to do something it gives them more of an incentive to do it. I'm the Sheriff's daughter. I would know," she said, trying to make light of things. Judging by Klaus's glare, it hadn't worked. She sighed. "You need to stop beating yourself up."

"You don't get it, Caroline. I literally fed my brother to the wolves."

"Really? Did you go up to them with him and say 'Here you go. Here's a nice juicy human for you. Dig in!'?" He glanced up at her, trying to hide his smile. It made Caroline laugh. "You see? Not your fault."

"I still take full responsibility," he grumbled. "I should never have agreed to let him come."

"Fine. And then _you_ would have been killed," she pointed out.

"Well that would have solved a lot of problems, now wouldn't it?" he said, bitterly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Grow up."

He cocked his head to the side and gaped at her, amusedly. "Did you just tell a centuries old vampire to grow up?"

She glanced at him and suddenly felt a smile coming on. "Maybe."

Klaus just smiled to himself. Caroline shook her head. He was a pain in the butt, but he was also damned charming when he wanted to be. They both grew silent as they lounged on the checkered picnic blanket watching the last of the sunlight dwindle. The sky was that picturesque blend of pink, purple, and orange hues.

"Thank you," she said, softly. "For telling me the story."

His eyes lingered on the moon a moment longer, then he fixed his gaze on her. "You're welcome."

"I know it wasn't easy."

He smiled, wryly. "I get the feeling, with you, nothing ever is."

Caroline laughed, finding herself unable to deny it. At long last, the tension started to ease. She stared up at the sky, admiring the fading colors blending with each other.

"It's gonna be really dark soon," she commented.

"There's always the moonlight," Klaus nodded upward, with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

She looked up through the leaves of the trees and saw a round, full moon dimly hanging in the sky. Her heart dropped as she thought of Tyler. She still hadn't heard from him. She sighed. Whatever. It wasn't her problem right now. Right now, she was enjoying a nice buzz and a beautiful sunset. Even if it was with Klaus.

"I'm glad we did this," she admitted, blushing slightly. "I think I needed it."

"Why is that?"

She exhaled, slowly. "With the week I've been having, any distraction is a welcome one."

"Thank you for that," he teased, tipping his glass to her before taking a sip.

Aware of what she'd said, she quickly tried to apologize. "No, I didn't mean - "

"It's all right," he stopped her with a laugh. He gazed at her, earnestly. "I'm glad too."

Caroline shook her head grinning and looked back up at the night sky. Klaus peered at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, innocently.

"Do I have to remind you about lying?"

Was it possible for someone to be too charming? She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I was just thinking how nice it must be to always get your way."

"I'm glad you're here, therefore I always get my way?" He worked it out, then nodded. "Makes sense."

"Tell me I'm wrong!" she laughed. "You _always _get what you want."

He looked at her, solemnly. "Not always."

Caroline felt her face heat up. She glanced back upward, rendered speechless. Klaus sat up then and pressed his lips together in a triumphant smile.

"But you are here." His eyes suddenly sparkled with humor. "And it was worth every bit of effort."

"Please," she rolled her eyes, sitting up too.

"You're right. It wasn't all that hard," he teased. "You are surprisingly easy to persuade."

Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "I resent that."

"Well, as it turns out, Miss Forbes, I really don't care," he said, with a grin.

She scoffed. "Whatever. Your self-proclaimed powers of persuasion are totally not what made me say yes."

"Enlighten me then," he crossed his arms, mocking her.

"No," she said simply, fighting to repress her grin.

"Because you can't?"

"No, because I don't want to," she answered, snootily.

He smirked. "I beg to differ."

Caroline smiled, fiendishly. "Trust me, I'd love to see you reduced to begging."

Klaus shook his head, eyes lit with amusement. "Let's not argue, sweetheart. I don't want our first fight to happen on our first real date."

She laughed in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was? Oh right. An Original.

"The point is," he continued, "yes, I did get what I want. You. Here, with me. And, I didn't have to hurt anyone to do it, did I?" Caroline glanced at him, doubtfully. He stuck his index finger out and looked down. "Don't answer that."

She shook her head and couldn't help but smile. Seeing Klaus being so playful, it was... different. Intriguing, to say the least. She even felt herself taking a slight liking to him. Still, in the back of her mind, that one question sat idly by, itching to be asked. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she should. She had the prime opportunity to ask him, right now. So why couldn't she?

Truthfully, it was maybe that she was a little scared. What if he confirmed it? If he was biding his time and _was_ just using her? Would he let her go with the knowledge of it? Would he try to compel her? Could she warn Elena or would she be stuck in his captivity like Tyler once was? Oh, Tyler. What was she going to do with him?

Then there was the other end of the spectrum to think about. If it wasn't true, then that meant Klaus genuinely liked her. And she _really_ didn't know how to feel about that one.

"The fireflies are starting to appear," Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

She came out of her mind to see a handful of the bugs lighting up the forest. Her smile widened while she watched more and more light up around them.

"I've never seen so many in one place."

Klaus sat back watching her, amused. "Well if I had known how little it took to please you..."

"Shut up," she laughed.

He reached out and cupped a firefly in his hand. He quickly swiped it into his empty wine glass and trapped it by covering the glass with his palm.

"They burn brighter when you've captured them," he explained.

Caroline glanced at him then down at the cup, watching the insect trying to find its way out. She felt sad for it, all of a sudden.

"You should let it go," she said softly. "It seemed happier when it was free."

He stared down at it, engrossed. "It'd be a shame to let go of something so beautiful."

His eyes met hers. In the dim light the firefly emitted she could see how serious he looked. Caroline swallowed, realizing the context of the conversation had just switched. Whoa. She had to take a moment to think of a suitable, but delicate enough response.

"If you love something, you set it free," she reasoned. "And if it comes back - "

"It's yours," he finished. After a pause, he asked, "What if it doesn't come back?"

Oh. He was going there. She blinked. "Well, then, it was never yours to begin with."

Klaus stared at her a moment longer then lifted his hand. The firefly floated upward and glowed. Caroline watched Klaus's eyes follow it, focusing intensely on the bug. It lingered, glowing once more, then glided off and away from the blanket. Klaus continued watching. He seemed to be waiting, seeing if it would come back but it didn't. Caroline looked down at the blanket as he turned to look back at her, his face pained.

"Maybe we should call it a night," he said, quietly.

Caroline only nodded, letting out a barely audible, "Okay."

She began to slip her sandals back on while Klaus gathered the empty glasses and wine bottles. She reached to help him but he stopped her, touching her hand. A tingling sensation took her by surprise, but he pulled away first. Maybe he felt it too?

"I've got it," he said, going back to his task.

Once everything was cleared off the blanket, they stood grasping opposite corners, folding it once and then twice. They walked toward each other to fold it again and Caroline almost bumped into his chest. His fingers slid over hers as he took her corners with his. Their eyes locked. Caroline fought an inner battle as she saw Klaus's eyes travel down to her mouth. Her heart started beating faster. He wouldn't, would he? But she couldn't! Or maybe just...shouldn't? Did she even want to?

She realized that the entire time she had been mentally arguing with herself she had been staring at his chest. When she met his eyes again he was grinning at her, likely having a good laugh at her expense.

"Are you going to give me my blanket?" he teased.

Caroline looked down, startled, and instantly pulled away. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He regarded her with a smile and folded the blanket until it fit into the basket. Caroline wallowed in her stupidity. Really. What was she thinking?

"Well," Klaus started, breaking Caroline's concentration. "As much as I would hate to see this end, we should get you home."

Caroline nodded, not sure why she felt disappointed just then. Klaus gestured forward and they began to walk.

* * *

It was a quiet trek back. They exchanged some banter here and there but for the most part, they walked side by side in silence. When they reached the pathway up to her house, Caroline decided to finally break the silence.

"Well, I have gone on your "do-over date"."

"You survived it beautifully," Klaus acknowledged.

"Yes. I think I've officially repaid my debt, right?"

Klaus chuckled. "And more." His smile faded as they made it to the door. "Now you can go on living your happily ever after with Tyler."

"If there even is one anymore," she muttered.

His eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, flushing. She regained her composure and smiled brightly. "I had a really good time. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he returned her smile. "I'll always cherish the time you gave me. Even if it wasn't enough."

Caroline gazed at him, sympathetically. What was she feeling so bad about?

"You _are_ special, Caroline," he said, honestly. "I only hope he knows that."

"Thank you." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It hit her, then - why she was sad. She was just beginning to know and enjoy Klaus. It seemed a shame to stop now.

"I sound like I'm saying some epic farewell or something," Klaus laughed, ironically.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be," she said before she could stop herself. He looked at her curiously, but his eyes were filled with hope. "I mean, I'm not saying we'll continue dating," she added quickly with a laugh. "But maybe, friends?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "You want to be my friend?"

She grinned. "It's not like you have that many." Her eyes sparkled with pride. "And I'm a really good friend."

"No doubt." He watched, his intrigue growing. Finally, he nodded. "Friends then."

She stuck her hand out. He looked at it a moment before taking it. Her stomach filled with butterflies at his touch.

"Friends," she repeated, firmly.

In a quick flourish, he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. Her stomach tightened, and things lower. It took her a few seconds after he let go to come back to her senses. She scoffed, teasingly.

"You're so old school."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No," she said decidedly. "But this _is _the 21st century."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well, feel free to join the rest of us at any time," she said over her shoulder as she opened the door.

He smiled, his eyes lingering on hers. "Good night, Caroline. And thank you for a wonderful evening."

He turned and walked back down the pathway to the road. Caroline leaned against the side of the doorway, watching.

"Good night, Klaus," she called, an edge of humor in her voice.

* * *

Out in the shadows of the trees a figure lurked, watching the scene at Caroline Forbes door. How sickening. This whole thing was like a horrible romance novel - ridiculous and a bit vomit-inducing. Niklaus Mikaelson was drowning in puppy love. And for who? A Pageant girl turned cheerleader turned vampire. Pathetic. On all counts. Something had to be done...


	12. Chapter 12

Quick Bite:  
Everyone's so curious about who's lurking. Love the guesses. lol I thought it was kind of obvious though. No?  
Anyway, thanks everyone who loved it and reviewed!

**Sheen-chan** - lmao Winning!  
**  
tearzofthestarz - **Because it's what I do best, of course! :)

**JulieMikaelson** - Yay! I know it seems like the Klaroline is limited but it's definitely building up, I promise. I'm just making room for some plot, and trying to make my heart let go of Tyler. :P

I'm feeling generous today! Throwing you guys a bone...err...a new chapter. :) R&R!

**Chapter 12**

As soon as she reached her room, Caroline tossed her sandals in the corner and fished through her bag for her phone. It hadn't gone off all night, to her knowledge, but maybe she just hadn't heard it. By now Tyler should have been groveling. To her dismay, there were no calls and no voicemails. There was a text, though.

She pressed on the touch screen and opened her text message app. She frowned. It wasn't Tyler. It was a message from an unknown number. She opened it and couldn't help smiling as she read it:

**UNKNOWN said:  
**Is this 21st Century enough  
for you?  
**10:35 PM**

The sneaky little Original. How he had managed to find her number she'd never know, but she had to admit the message was kind of sort of cute. She typed in his name to save the contact, then, still smiling, she typed in her reply.

**I said:  
**Adding stalker tendencies to the list.  
**10:47 PM**

She hit send, and almost instantly there was a response.

**KLAUS said:  
**There's a list?  
**10:47 PM**

Her face reddened. How did he have the ability to make her flush just through a text message? She shook her head, relieved that he couldn't see her through the phone. Just as she was about to answer him, another text alert went off.

**KLAUS said:  
**You're blushing. Should I be  
concerned about this list of yours?  
**10:49 PM**

Whoa. What? She glanced toward the window, worriedly. Throwing her phone onto the bed, she walked over and looked out. A light breeze blew the curtains against her face. She fought them off but when she could see again, there was nothing and no one there. She shut the window and pulled the curtains closed. There. She was hidden again. She went back to sit on her bed and picked up the phone to type.

**I said:  
**It's a metaphorical list.  
...Kinda creepy that you're watching me.  
**10:51PM**

**KLAUS said:  
**I like to watch you. ;)  
**10:51 PM**

She grimaced. Stalker tendencies. For sure. She hit the send button once more.

**I said:  
**And getting creepier by the second.  
**10:52 PM**

For a few minutes there was no response. Impatient, she began to undress and put her pajamas on to distract herself. Oh, life's wonderful technological advances. The fact that Klaus could now text her at any time was no doubt going to be trouble. He now had the ability to disrupt her life at any given moment. Nothing good could come of it.

The text alert finally sounded and she rushed back to the bed. When she got there, she stopped herself from picking up the phone. _You're rushing for Klaus, _she scolded. With a long sigh, she fell back on the bed mentally kicking herself. _What is wrong with you? _

Still on her back, she grabbed the phone and held it above her. She chewed the corner of her lower lip, hesitating, then rolled her eyes and pressed the small envelope icon.

**KLAUS said:  
**Creepy is in the eye of the beholder.  
**10:57 PM**

Seriously? All that time and that's all he came up with? She rolled her eyes, with a laugh, and typed.

**I said:  
**Behold - you are creepy.  
**10:57 PM**

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering why she wasn't more annoyed with him. It really was disturbing to have someone watching you and obtaining your phone number without permission. Maybe she was just fresh out of anger, thanks to Tyler. Her phone beeped.

**KLAUS said:  
**Don't you want to know  
how I got your number?  
**10:58 PM**

She rolled over onto her stomach, rereading the message. Eerie. Almost like he was sort of reading her mind. Could Originals do that? Did they have powers? She thought she heard Stefan say something about Damon turning into a crow. Hmmm...

**I said:  
**Frankly, I'm a little scared to find out.  
**10:58 PM**

**KLAUS said:  
**Compelled it out of your  
friend, the bartender.  
**10:58 PM**

Her heart pounded. No. Not Matt. He was the most innocent in all of this crazy supernatural crap. Why did he have to go after Matt? She looked at her phone again and there was another message.

**KLAUS said:  
**Kidding...  
**10:59 PM**

The tightness in her chest eased and her heart slowed. Now she wished he _was_ outside, just so she could kick him. ...Maybe she wasn't out of anger after all.

**I said:  
**Not. Funny.  
**10:59 PM**

**KLAUS said:  
**I'm sorry. Truly. Forgive me?  
**11:00 PM**

She narrowed her eyes at the text and noticed there was another one. It was from Tyler! Her heart jumped at his words.

**TYLER said:  
**I'm sorry. I love you. Please, forgive me?  
**11:00PM**

She sighed, scrolling back and forth between the last two texts. If there _was_ such a thing as 'fate', it had an evil sense of humor.

* * *

Klaus was walking back to the mansion as he texted with Caroline. He watched his phone, impatiently, waiting for her to forgive him. It was just a joke. Really, she could be so oversensitive at times. Reminded him of a certain other blonde in his life...

"You don't have to hide anymore, Rebekah," he called out to the darkness.

The trees along the road beside him rattled and Rebekah appeared beside him. Klaus tucked his phone away and narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Nice night for a walk," she said, nonchalantly.

"Following me is not a walk."

"It's always about _you_," she drawled.

He stopped in front of her. "Then tell me, what were you doing outside of Caroline's house before?"

"I was on my way to see someone, if you must know."

Klaus laughed darkly. "You never were an accomplished liar."

"Well it's true. When I saw the two of you, I stopped to watch the show."

"You really should find some friends."

"See, I've tried that. But you have a knack for going after the people I try to befriend. Makes things difficult."

"Choose better friends, then," he suggested. "By the way, exactly when were you going to tell me that you told Elena about Henrick?"

She stared at him guiltily, lips parted. "I didn't mean to. Honestly." She glanced downward. "I was vulnerable. I didn't know who to trust."

"Trust no one. Haven't you learned that by now? Thanks to you, I had to rehash the whole thing with Caroline, which wasn't entirely pleasant."

"I'm not you, Nik. I don't want to be alone forever."

He turned to her, scowling. "Then go with Elijah. I'm sure when he finds Katherine they'd love to have you as their pet. Frankly, I can't take babysitting you anymore."

Rebekah stopped, rooted to her place as Klaus kept walking. "You would choose to stay here with her over your own blood?"

He stopped and turned around. "It has nothing to do with that. She's the means to an end."

She shook her head. "No. It's more than that. I saw it in your eyes."

He sardonically raised his eyebrows and smiled at her, piteously. "I don't know whatever it is you think you saw. She means nothing to me."

"Don't treat me like I'm a fool, Nik. If you wanted Elena's blood you would have it already."

If he kept his mouth shut, he didn't have to admit to anything; she wouldn't know it was the truth. He just walked silently, jaw clenched, quickening his pace. She kept up with him easily.

"It's disgusting seeing you melt into a puddle for her," Rebekah went on. "Is that who you're going to be now? Is she taming you?"

He said nothing but his anger was building up. Tamed? Him? Unlikely.

"What happened to the ruthless killer I once called my brother?"

"Are you through?" he snapped, suddenly. Rebekah's mouth closed and she shrank back, slightly. "Or would you like to rant some more? Because I'd rather you got it all out of the way now and not have to hear about it later." He shook his head, annoyed. "Your jealousy really is becoming tiresome."

"It's not jealousy," she stared at him, hurt. "We've been together for centuries, Nik. We're a team. I just don't want to lose you to her."

He sighed, his heart filling with compassion. He walked to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Rebekah, you're my sister. And I love you. That will never change." He watched her eyes light up with hope, dreading that he was about to snuff that light. "But you're right. We've been together for _centuries_. And look at how we treat each other now. We could probably afford a little distance now and then."

"I don't want distance. I just want - "

He shook his head, and she quieted. "Right now, while we're all safe, is the time for you to branch out on your own. You don't need me, or Elijah or anyone to dictate to you how to live. Do what you want to do, be your own woman."

Rebekah just continued to stare at him, wordlessly. Judging by the emotion in her eyes, he guessed she had a million thoughts running rampant through her mind. He cocked his head, slightly.

"Don't take that to mean I don't want you around," he berated. "I want you to live, sister. As more than just my shadow."

Rebekah scoffed. "Well that didn't take long."

"What?"

"Your head just tripled in size," she teased.

Klaus grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They began walking again. He felt oddly comforted that she was joking again. Perhaps she'd be all right, after all.

"I would never want to replace you with her," he said, trying to reassure her. "With anyone. You understand that, right?"

Rebekah just nodded, her eyes gleaming with deviousness as she hatched a plot...

Oh, she understood. Quite perfectly. This little romance was going to be tougher to obliterate than originally thought. She couldn't get Klaus to concede, so it had to be Caroline. Highly unlikely that Caroline would listen to her, though. There was only one person who had enough pull with Caroline to make her stay away from Klaus. She would really have to convince him, this time. He was her last hope.

She pulled out of Klaus's embrace. "You go ahead. I never did make it to my destination."

"Yes, well, being nosy is a horrible distraction," he teased.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at home."

She whisked away without hearing his reply. Lockwood Manor was about to have a visitor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Bite:**

**Hellomarthamay** -Aw, I'm glad you liked the bonding. I wanted there to be more than just sibling rivalry between them.

**JaneA0202**- I think it's more a selfish desire to keep Klaus to herself rather than being against Caroline. And also, that whole female insecurity thing. She'll come around. Maybe...

** JulyMikaelson- **You have no idea how glad I am when you're glad! ;)

**Agostina**- lol Jomo fireflies. It is a pretty image. Welcome to the madness and thanks for the love!

**MissTerrie**- Yes! I've got you now! ;) Confused though. You're veeeeeery loyal to your pairings, so did I sway you from one of them or something?

**Lovely Vero**- I AM a Forwood Shipper! Or at least, I used to be. :X But you're right. I do feel for Klaroline. *sigh* There's just something magical about them... Oh gosh, yes I did read 50 Shades but I totally didn't even realize the texting thing was similar! lol Thankies for the blast of reviews, love. I started reading the first chapter of your story but I have to get back to it. I try to avoid reading stories with the same pairings because I don't want to get any kind of influence or anything. If that made sense... But I will get back to it, promise.

I am currently working on Chapter 15 as I update this, but in a bit of a block. Trying my hardest that I don't wind up taking longer to update. Love to all who read and review and follow and favorite. You're all MY favorites!

So uh...I definitely cracked up through writing the entire second half of this one. And that's all I'll say.

**Chapter 13**

Tyler paced his room, waiting impatiently for Caroline's response. He would not call her. No way was he that desperate. He had already begrudgingly sent that text message. Yes, he was sorry for what happened last night. But it didn't mean he was okay with everything else going on. He just couldn't lose her. Especially not to Klaus. His heart jumped when his phone went off. It was Caroline.

**Caroline said:  
**Can we talk tmrw?  
Really tired. xoxo  
**11:27pm**

She made him wait all that time just to put it off until tomorrow? He threw the phone against the wall. It fell in pieces. _Tired_, he silently scoffed. From her date with Klaus, no doubt. His mind reeled with the possible scenarios. Each one made him angrier than the next. As his eyes darted wildly, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes had bled amber. Damnit!

No. He wouldn't shift. He fought with everything he had to regain his control. He stared in the mirror, concentrating fiercely, until his eyes were brown again. He shut them, tight, and his stomach clenched. Blood lust suddenly rose in him. Mmm...His mother was just downstairs...

His eyes flew open. No! What the hell made him even consider that? He raced, faster than humanly possible, down the stairs to the front door with every intention of heading to the Salvatore household where there was a supply of blood bags. The doorbell caught him off guard. Caroline? He opened the door and his face fell.

"What do you want now?"

"Is that any way to greet someone?" Rebekah reprimanded.

"You're on my doorstep in the middle of the night. You want something or you're trying to kill me." He brushed past her and walked down the steps. "Either way, you're out of luck."

She stared at his back, resentfully. "You're my last hope," she pleaded.

He turned around, confused. "For what?"

Rebekah walked down the steps to meet him. "They've had two dates now. Do you really want to give them the chance for more?"

He grinned, ironically. "You're kidding me, right?."

"You won't even put up a fight?"

"You don't get it, Rebekah. The more I fight, the more I push her away. I'm not going there again. You're on your own, remember?"

As he started to walk away again, Rebekah called out desperately, "Something's changed, Tyler."

His shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned around again. "Look. I'm not helping you. No matter what you say, you're not going to - "

"I was wrong," she spoke over him.

He stopped mid-sentence. "Wrong about what?"

"I saw them tonight," she confessed. "He says it's all an act, but he's my brother. I know him better than he gives me credit for."

"Get to the point," he folded his arms, impatiently.

Her eyes narrowed, annoyed. "He cares for her. More than I expected."

His blood boiled with jealousy. "So?"

"I thought he was using her. He made it seem... The fact of the matter is, I know now that Klaus won't ever give up on her."

"Sucks to be him," he raised his eyebrows and tried to leave again.

"No, actually, sucks to be you."

He threw his head backward and let out a small groan before facing her again. "He doesn't want to leave with you. Get over it."

"This isn't about me. Not entirely. When are you going to understand the reality of the situation?"

He rolled his eyes. She really was persistent. "If things get really out of hand, I'll take care of it."

"And when will that be?" She inquired. "When he turns her against you? When he tries to kill you?" She smirked with malice. "When he tries to kiss her?"

Tyler's shoulders tensed, jaw clenched. Just the thought of that psychopath kissing his Caroline infuriated him.

"I can't do anything about it," he said, miserably. "The more I try, the worse it gets."

"If we work together, I'm sure we can figure something out."

His eyebrows shot up. "You want _me_ to trust _you_?"

"What other option have you got?" she folded her arms.

He thought about it while under Rebekah's scrutinizing watch. Somehow he had a feeling this could easily backfire in his face. What could Rebekah really bring to the table?

As if reading his thoughts, she sighed. "I can tell you everything I've seen. And if that doesn't sway you, I'll leave you alone."

"Wait. What do you mean 'everything you've seen'? You've been spying on them?"

"Not intentionally. But there are a few things you should know went on in your absence a few weeks ago..."

* * *

Early the next day Caroline received a call from Elena, inviting her over for some quality girl time with her and Bonnie. She agreed, eager to tell them about last night's date. But once she hung up,she realized she couldn't. Elena was already unhappy about it, and Damon and Stefan, no doubt, were making it worse. She didn't know if Bonnie knew, but there was absolutely no way she'd want to tell Bonnie she was befriending the man who caused her mother to be turned into a vampire. Was this really going to be "girl time" or "rip Caroline a new one" time? Pulling up her big girl pants, she trudged on over to Elena's house.

Elena opened the door with a smile. "Hey Caroline. Come on in."

Caroline smiled back and walked in toward the living room. Bonnie was on the couch, smiling up at her sympathetically, but...so was Matt. And Stefan was standing next to the couch, hands in his pockets, wearing a concerned expression. Damon was there, too, standing against the wall in his pretentious cross-legged GQ pose. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as Elena walked in behind her.

Caroline looked back at her friend, confused. "I thought you said it was just you, me, and Bonnie?"

"She lied," Damon smiled smugly from his corner.

Elena sighed. That wasn't a good sign. "They're here because they're concerned, Caroline."

"Oh my god," she scowled, disgustedly. She turned to her friend, sharply. "An intervention? Really?"

"We just want to help," Elena put her arm around Caroline.

"Help with what?" she laughed, shrugging out of Elena's embrace. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Oh there's a lot wrong with you if you're agreeing to dates with Klaus," Damon disagreed from his corner.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock. She looked at Bonnie and Elena. "Seriously!"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt, sweetie," Bonnie said, softly.

"Or worse, killed," Elena added.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. She glanced at Matt. "And you? You have anything you want to add?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here for support. I told them it was a bad idea."

"So would being killed by Klaus," Damon remarked, sauntering toward the crowd. "But even that doesn't stop you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he mirrored the action. Stefan stepped between them.

"Your friends care about you," he said. "No one's trying to judge you."

"Caroline, please. Just sit," Elena begged. "We just want to talk."

"Do you guys even realize how ridiculous you're being?" she asked the room, her expression incredulous. "Well, thanks for letting me know how much faith you have in me. Real ego booster."

She stalked off to the front door but as she pulled it open, Damon zoomed in and slammed it shut. His blue eyes glared down at her, inches from her face.

"Listen you ungrateful brat," he said, his voice low but firm. "Your friends did all this to help you. You don't get to just walk out on them."

"Damon," Stefan appeared, calmly signaling with his eyes to back off.

"Well the least she could do is listen," he argued.

"The way everyone's listened to me?" she said accusingly. She glanced at Elena. "I was there when you freaked about making out with Damon. And even though I didn't agree with it, I didn't try and stage an intervention!"

"That's because _I'm _not a crazy hybrid killer bent on draining Elena of all her blood!" Damon fumed.

"No, you're just a crazy vampire bent on stealing her from your brother," she shot back.

Stefan laughed, scratching the back of his neck with his index finger. "She's not wrong, you know."

"Not helping, Stefan," Damon said, his voice strained.

"You know what? This isn't even about me," Caroline laughed, deliriously. "This is about protecting Elena and her blood! Because everything is always about protecting Elena!" She shook her head. "Well, you know what? I'm over it. If Klaus wanted me dead or wanted to use me to get to your precious doppleganger, he would have done it by now. And I'll prove it to you."

Leaving everyone standing dumbstruck, she stormed off to the Original Mansion.


	14. Chapter 14

Quick Bite:

**MissTerie** - I'm a very Forwood fan, as well. Why do you think it's taking so long for me to break her up with Tyler? :P

**KlausNCaroline** - Oh no! Don't cry! Here, read this chapter.

**GraceTakeaRisk** - Aw shucks. :) Thanks doll.

**JulyMikaelson** - Nothing's impossible, love.

**Trich** - Yes, I'm bad with cliffys. ;)

**LovelyVero** - "Take that in the teeth" ...lmao! 3

**ilovetvd** - I wish she was snarky with Damon too. Maybe she will be now with the whole possibility of Delena on the rise?

**chibichibi98** - You took the words right out of my mind.

**CarolineXKlaus3** - Wow! Talk about dedication. Thanks so much!

I know a lot of people reviewed the last chapter and I would love to respond and give as much love as you give me to each and every one of you but I'm running late for work so this is all a rush. But do know that I cherish every reader with all my crazy heart!

D'oh, you sillies. The chapter wasn't any shorter than the others, I just gave a longer one before it so it made the next one seem shorter. :P  
So um...I hope nobody tries to jump through their screen and kill me by the end of this one. **  
**

**Chapter 14**

On the speedy trip over to the mansion, all of the anger Caroline had built up inside diminished and was replaced, instead, with nervousness. This was the moment of truth. She should have just asked him last night. Maybe then she could have had a good laugh in the face of their intervention. Or a good cry if the answer was what she thought it was... She realized she probably wasn't going to like the answer, no matter which of the two outcomes it was.

Upon reaching the door, she stopped, hesitant to ring the bell. She still hadn't called Tyler yet. He was probably furious. _Let him sweat_, her subconscious told her. She took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Thankfully, Elijah greeted her.

"Hi Caroline," he smiled warmly.

"Hey," she replied. She suddenly felt really awkward. "Is Klaus around?"

His eyebrows raised in a knowing expression as he ushered her inside. Okay, kind of creepy...

As she walked in, she noticed for the first time a table in the center of the foyer. A crystal glass vase with exquisite frost etchings on it sat on top filled with wildflowers. She wondered whose idea that was. Rebekah didn't seem too much the flowery type of girl. But wildflowers didn't really suit Klaus. Maybe Elijah? She still didn't really know too much about him. Other than what Elena had told her.

Her mind was _so _procrastinating. Maybe she could just turn back around and forget this whole thing if she just –

"He's in his study," Elijah said, startling her. "I'll take you."

Elijah gestured for her to follow and when they reached the doorway he vanished. Caroline peered in, realizing she recognized the room. It was where Klaus had taken her the night of the ball to show her his drawings. Enormous landscapes and abstract paintings hung on the walls – same as before. Klaus was bent over the front of the dark wood desk, working on something. She noticed the bracelet she'd thrown on the floor that night was now sitting on the corner of the desk and wondered why. Well, it's not like anyone would just throw away a princess's diamonds. They _were _beautiful...

Deciding to stop stalling, she knocked on the open door. Klaus looked up almost instantly, dropping his pencil on the desk. He dimpled.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon, but I can't say I'm not pleased," he joked.

Caroline smiled weakly. She had no idea how to approach him. Small talk would be a good start though, she figured.

"Working on a new drawing?"

He glanced sideways at the mess of parchments. "Rough sketch. Still in the works." He sat down on the corner of the desk and folded his hands in his lap. "What brings your lovely face here?"

_Okay,_ she braced herself. _Just do it quick. Like a band-aid._

"I need to ask you something," she started. "And I need you to be honest."

His expression became guarded. "Ask away."

She exhaled sharply, forcing herself to look him in the eye. "Are you using me to get Elena's blood?"

There. She said it. That was pretty easy. Then she noticed the look in his eyes. Oh boy...

"What - " he stopped, pressing his lips together. He tried again, his eyes suspecting. "Who gave you that idea?"

_Clever boy_, she thought. But she wouldn't succumb. "The who or what doesn't matter. Is it true or isn't it?"

He pursed his lips. "I admit, I considered the idea briefly. But a particularly new friend of mine has made me realize there are more important things," he said with a smirk.

Caroline stared him down, fighting with everything she had not to grin. "This new friend must have quite the effect on you," she played along.

"If they only knew," he said, his expression as coy as his words.

She folded her arms, and strived for a skeptical look to hide the sudden burst of heat spreading through her. "So how do I know you're not lying?"

He stood and walked the few steps there were between them until he was in front of her. She couldn't read his expression but her heart was pounding furiously in anticipation.

"I promise," he said, softly, "if I want to get Elena's blood, I will find some way to do it that doesn't jeopardize your friendships, your well-being, or whatever it is we have here. I would _never_ do anything to hurt you."

Her heart swelled and she swallowed, hard. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. She looked up at him, trying to find a hint of deceit anywhere in his expression. But once she met his eyes, she forgot her doubts and found only solace in his words.

"Okay."

"I would hate for you to think that low of me." He dimpled, mischievously. "You'd miss out on all my friendship has to offer. And I happen to be a really, very, good friend," he mimicked her words slowly, each one sending a tingle down her spine.

Caroline's lips parted as she caught her breath. Klaus gently raised a hand to her cheek. After a moment, as she hadn't protested, he then cupped her face in both hands. His touch sent shivers through her body bringing her back to reality. She blinked, furiously and put her hands on his arms, stopping him from leaning any closer. This wasn't right. She shook her head, her eyes averted. Klaus peered at her, curiously.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Rebekah interrupted.

Both Klaus and Caroline's heads turned, abruptly. Klaus's hands dropped to his sides.

Caroline began to explain, "Rebekah. It's not - "

Before she could finish the doorbell echoed through the house. All three looked toward the doorway, listening. Elijah had answered the door and an angry voice was arguing with him.

"Tyler," Caroline breathed.

Klaus's face hardened and he began to stalk toward his sister, furiously. "What did you do, Rebekah?"

"Just thickened the plot a bit," she smiled, conspiratorially.

A loud crash sounded and in the blink of an eye, Klaus ran out. Rebekah stayed a moment more, giving Caroline a threatening smirk, then dashed out. Caroline followed after. The scene in the foyer stopped her immediately. The centerpiece was in shambles on the floor. The antique wooden table lay splintered, and the glass vase was shattered into a million pieces scattered in the puddle of water that spilled from it. The flowers lay crumpled, just crushed petals and mangled stems.

Elijah was gripping the wall of the entryway to the sitting room, clutching a bleeding abdomen. There was a long piece of wood from the table with blood on the end of it lying at his feet. His hair was tousled and his bloody lip was slowly healing.

"Tyler, what the hell!" she exclaimed.

But when she turned to glare at him, her anger turned to panic. On the other side of the room Klaus had Tyler in a choke hold against the railing of the staircase. Caroline's eyes widened in horror.

"Tyler!" she cried running toward him.

Rebekah suddenly appeared before her and she had to stop abruptly to keep from bumping into her.

"I don't think so," Rebekah said, coldly.

Caroline tried to move around her but Rebekah was older and quicker. Klaus was forcing Tyler's face upward to catch his gaze. A look of surprise quickly passed over his face.

"Vervain," he commented. "Taking a page from the Salvatores, I see."

"Klaus, please!" Caroline called to him.

Maybe it was the please that did it. He begrudgingly released Tyler, who immediately slumped to the floor. Caroline moved to go toward him again but Rebekah prevented her. She grabbed Caroline's arms from behind and pulled her back against her chest.

"You'll never have my brother," she said quietly in Caroline's ear. Caroline stared up at her like she was crazy.

Rebekah suddenly flung Caroline to the ground wearing a triumphant grin. Unfortunately, both Klaus and Tyler had seen, but Klaus was there first. He put Rebekah in the same choke hold Tyler had been in, against the opposite railing.

"Never put your hands on her again," he quietly and forcefully demanded, tightening his grip.

"Klaus!" Elijah tried to step forward.

Klaus angrily threw her into Elijah's embrace. The two stared at him, wide-eyed. He turned back to Caroline who was now beside Tyler, embracing him. He had barely a moment to register the scene and the twinge of hurt before Tyler had lunged for him again. He rolled his eyes, growing weary. He moved out of Tyler's reach and grabbed him instead, throwing him face first into the wall adjacent to his siblings.

"Stop it!" Caroline pleaded, now standing.

Klaus looked back at her and glimpsed the pain in her eyes. Their eyes locked briefly until Caroline was distracted by something behind him. When Klaus looked back, Tyler was glaring up at him from the ground, blood dripping from his chin. His eyes were now a blazing amber.

"Get out of here, Caroline!" he growled.

"Oh is that how you want to play it?" Klaus asked with a snarky grin. His body gave a slight twitch and his eyes suddenly changed into a fiery yellow-green. "Two can play that one."

"Damn it," Elijah muttered. He clutched Rebekah and the two vanished.

"Please, Caroline!" Tyler pleaded. "Go!"

"Tyler, don't do this," she begged.

"Listen to your boyfriend," Klaus snarled, making the word 'boyfriend' as cold as he could.

Tyler's back started to spasm, his arms and legs breaking and cracking. His breathing became ragged as his teeth sharpened and elongated.

"Go!" he shouted, baring a mouth full of fangs. "Now!"

"I don't want to!" she argued, her voice full of tears.

"You have to!"

At that moment, Klaus's body contorted just as Tyler's had. Caroline jumped, fear overwhelming her. She shook her head continuously.

"I can't just let him kill you!" she cried, not even sure herself who she was referring to.

Klaus turned his head and stared at her through wolf eyes. "Caroline, for pity's sake, listen to him and go," he said, his voice strained. "I don't want you to get bitten."

"I can't! Please, don't do this!"

"It's too late," Klaus reasoned.

Tyler shouted wordlessly as the change was swiftly coming on. Caroline stumbled backward, her fear consuming her.

"Tyler," she squeaked, breathlessly.

"Go!" Klaus urged, his own transformation beginning to devour him. She stared at him, frivolously, then began to back up toward the door. He let out a scream as his body bent in ways it shouldn't have. He made one last effort to turn his head as much as he could toward her. "I promise I'll try not to kill him."

The last image she had inside the house was two wolves mid-air lunging at one another.


	15. Chapter 15

Quick Bite:

**KlausNCaroline**- I don't mean to make you cry!

**JaneA0202**- You think of everything the way I do! First, Tyler's actions will be explained in due time. Promise. Second, Caroline and I have DEFINITELY not overlooked the precise wording of Klaus's response. But I did word it that way for a reason. It's more his character to be honest about it, especially with Caroline. Will she work him over it though? You'll have to wait and see. :)

**JulyMikaelson**- Well, I can't say if there will be a moment like that soon or not. I mean, the word 'soon' is kind of relative. ;)

**ilovetvd**- Yes, I was a hardcore Forwood shipper. But when JoMo walked out of his coffin... whew! All bets were off. I promise you there are plenty of great Klaroline moments to come.

**moon2012** - Thanks! I loved writing the fight scene in the last chapter. I can't wait to see when there's a real one on the show!

Was it really that bad of a cliffhanger? My bad, guys. :)

**Chapter 15**

Caroline sank against one of the columns on the front landing outside of the mansion, listening to the fight inside. Walls were being smashed into while growling and yelps of pain rang out. She wished desperately that she could do something to break them up, but at the same time, knew she had to get out of there. Reinforcing her last thought, glass shattered and a black wolf went flying through the window landing right in front of her. She had a moment to blink before her mouth was covered and she was scooped from behind. Gasping, she was miraculously whooshed off out of danger's reach.

The world zoomed by, dizzyingly. When it stopped, she was dropped on the ground with a hard thud right into a mound of leaves. She leaned up on her elbows and found herself in the center of what looked to be a campsite. There were broken logs and boulders set in a circle. And all around were nothing but trees. She sighed. Why was it always the woods?

When she looked up, Elijah was standing over her, now fully healed, with his hand extended

"I apologize on behalf of my sister. I'm sure she didn't _mean_ to drop you," he glared over his shoulder at Rebekah.

"Butter fingers," Rebekah waggled her fingers with a sly smirk.

Caroline got up on her own, not bothering to take the hand, and dusted herself off. She put hands on her hips.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Elijah's eyebrows lowered. "I didn't think you wanted to be bitten by a werewolf. It tends to be fatal."

"I would have left you to your fate," Rebekah said, gloomily. "If only my dear brother hadn't insisted..."

"It saved _your_ life in the process," he pointed out. "He'll forgive you eventually for the trouble you've already caused, but if you had let her be killed? There's no telling what Klaus might have done."

Rebekah just rolled her eyes, dismissing his concern. Caroline glanced back and forth between the two of them then shrugged, helplessly.

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"Short of getting ourselves killed, no," Elijah answered. After a moment of contemplation, he added, "I'm going to scope out the area. Make sure they aren't following us." He glanced at Rebekah. "Play nice."

Rebekah smiled up at him sweetly. When he was gone, she huffed and sat on a nearby boulder.

"We can't just leave them to kill each other," Caroline said.

"Please. It's been long overdue."

"Well, _you're_ the reason for it."

"Technically, darling, you are. I just helped it along."

Caroline shook her head, disbelieving. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him what he needed to know."

"Which was?"

"What happened while he was gone. And, while he's been back," she added maliciously.

Caroline scoffed in disgust. "What gives you the right to tell him anything?"

"What gives you the right not to? Trust _is _the basis of any successful relationship," Rebekah remarked.

"Because you've had so many of those," Caroline shot back.

"Don't presume to tell me about my personal life."

"Then please! Stay out of mine!"

"I'm having way too much fun to do that," Rebekah grinned, wickedly.

Caroline flopped down on one of the big rocks and peered at her, bemused. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?"

"You took my brother from me," she said, staring daggers at Caroline. "We were a family and you've destroyed that by making him fall in love with you."

Caroline's jaw dropped, dumbfounded. It felt like a tidal wave of information had just washed over her, drenching her in a plethora of mind boggling thoughts. Rebekah had thought she was the one causing trouble, destroying the family ties between her and Klaus. Not only was it crazy, it was completely untrue. She'd done nothing but try to keep Klaus at arm's length. Well, mostly. Then there was that word – love. It tied her stomach up in knots.

"Rebekah, I haven't done any of those things," Caroline insisted, forcing her mind to be silent for now. "It's all Klaus."

"It isn't fair. Not to me, and especially not to Tyler," Rebekah added, softly.

Caroline looked down. "I know."

"Then why keep going deeper?"

"How am I going deeper? I'm just trying to climb out of this hole without me or Tyler getting hurt."

"Befriending him isn't a very good start. You're just showing him that he's winning."

Caroline rolled her eyes, overlooking the fact that Rebekah had been spying. That, or Klaus had told her. It didn't seem likely.

"I was just showing some compassion for the guy," she said innocently, as denial began to haunt her. The uncertainty must have shown on her face because Rebekah was smiling, piteously.

"He's got you, already. And you don't even know it."

"No, I..." but she couldn't respond. Was Rebekah right? Had she fallen for an Original jedi mind trick?

Both vampires were quiet, lost in their own minds. Rebekah was the first to stir, letting out a long discontented sigh.

"We've been together for centuries and he acts as if it means nothing if I leave him. Why keep me daggered for so many years only to send me away? We're supposed to be family," she mused. "We looked out for each other, Nik and I. We were a team. And now, that's ending," she glanced up at Caroline, accusingly.

"But I'm not the one - "

"Inadvertently."

"Okay, fine. He fell for me, and I'm the reason he doesn't want to leave. But that's _his _choice. I'm not the one telling him what to do, or making him stay here in Mystic Falls - that's all him. If anything, I've been trying to get him _off _my back. But apparently he just doesn't take a hint!"

Rebekah pursed her lips and stared at Caroline, intently. "You want him to take a hint while you're sending mixed signals? Are you really that stupid?"

Caroline's eyebrows shot up, eyes narrowing. "I'm not sending any signals! If that's how he chooses to see it, that's his problem." Even as the words left her lips, Caroline knew it wasn't true. But she didn't want to give Rebekah anymore ammunition.

"Well here's a thought," Rebekah's eye lit up, devilishly. "Leave town until my brother decides he wants to move on. That'll solve _everyone_'s problems."

"Oh, because that's fair."

"I doubt you'll even be missed."

"Actually, people like me. You're the one whose own brother doesn't even want you here," she shot back.

Rebekah stared at her, wounded. Her eyes glistened with newly forming tears. Caroline was suddenly guilt-stricken. And of course, Elijah chose that moment to reappear.

"No wolves," he informed them.

"What a relief," Rebekah said sarcastically, still staring down Caroline.

He glanced between the two blondes, slightly confused. "Did I miss something?"

Rebekah turned her cold gaze on to her brother, swallowing her tears. Elijah's eyes widened, knowing that look all too well.

"Rebekah, don't," he implored.

"Don't follow me, Elijah."

And then she was gone. Elijah sighed and sat on a log across from Caroline. "Should I bother asking what happened?"

She frowned. "I said something I shouldn't have."

"I'm sure it wasn't just something you said," he eyed her suspiciously. "My sister is hot-headed, but it takes a lot more than words to make her run. You probably triggered a deep-rooted insecurity."

"Yeah, I could pretty much guarantee that's what happened."

Elijah smiled, realizing Caroline wasn't going to tell him what she said. He gave a slight shrug.

"She's strong. She'll get over it."

One thing Caroline was learning about Elijah, he was good for reassurance. Or at least, attempts at it.

"I think we'll be safe to return in a little while," he continued.

"Will there even be anything to return to?" Caroline asked miserably, resting her face in her hands.

"Klaus has the upper hand. I doubt he'll come out of it with more than a scratch."

Somehow, that wasn't exactly the reassurance she was looking for...

* * *

After the longest hour ever, Elijah finally deemed it safe to return to the mansion. Caroline jumped at the idea, but Elijah wanted to find Rebekah first. So Caroline was on her own. Along the way, she found herself revisiting the scene before the fight. What would have happened if Rebekah hadn't interrupted? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. At least she'd finally asked him what she wanted.

While there was a certain comfort in knowing he wasn't using her, she still found herself questioning him. He'd said he'd briefly considered it. Well, you can't expect people to change overnight, she guessed. Especially people like Klaus. But if just spending time with her made him reconsider, she had hope. On the other hand, he hadn't said he _wouldn't_ go after Elena. Just that he wouldn't use _her_ to. She would have to work on that...

Caroline's mind hushed the moment she reached the pathway to the mansion. There were no sounds coming from within. Her heart pulsated rapidly as she made her way up the stairs. The landing had pieces of broken glass and blood stains on it. The glass had been swept into a pile but hadn't yet been retrieved. The front door was opened a crack. Now or never, she decided.

Caroline pushed the door all the way open. Klaus looked up from the center of the mess in the foyer where he was squatting, then went back to picking up pieces of the rubble. He was only wearing a dark pair of jeans making all of the wounds on his upper body visible.

His upper back and shoulders were healing a handful of massive bite marks and one long set of claw marks down to his jeans. His chest was scratched up, but they were beginning to turn to scar tissue. They'd be healed in minutes. His back really was the worst of it. The expression on his face was a somber one. He showed no sign of being in pain.

"You shouldn't have come back," he said, without looking up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained.

"Me or your boyfriend?" he asked spitefully.

She gave him a wry look. "Both of you."

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

Ooh, no he wasn't. He was angry, and she wasn't really sure why. In fact, shouldn't she be the angry one? She glanced at the floor noticing the blood and clumps of wolf fur mixed in with all the broken dry wall, plaster, wood and glass. It looked to be a short but brutal battle.

"Where _is_ Tyler?"

"After I threw him through the window, he ran off," he told her. Then he smirked. "Actually, he more limped off."

"You didn't kill him," she said softly, relieved.

He looked up then, perturbed. "I told you I wouldn't."

"You said you'd try not to," she pointed out.

"Well clearly I kept my word," he said, defensively.

"All right, what is with the moodiness?" she folded her arms.

His face hardened and he angrily threw down the railing piece he'd been holding. "I just had to shift into a werewolf and fight off your boyfriend for reasons I don't even know of yet other than the fact that he was in a jealous rage. So forgive me if I'm not particularly happy to see you right now."

Whoa. That felt like a slap to the face. A hard one. And she didn't even do anything.

"Not to mention the fact that my sister is apparently the one to blame for all of this," he added. "So there's that."

He was in pain, all right. But it wasn't the physical kind. Caroline had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "Go home, Caroline," he said in a tight, quiet voice.

"What! Why?"

"Because. I'm angry and I don't want to be taking it out on you."

"You won't," she said, confidently.

He looked up at her, and she raised an eyebrow. After a moment, she just shook her head, unimpressed. With Klaus still watching her, she knelt on the floor with him and began to collect the pieces of wood. They worked together, silently, stealing quick glimpses at each other all the while.


	16. Chapter 16

Quick Bite:

**epic_sweetness712**- Oh I'm so not done with Rebekah and Caroline yet.

**Karoline0822**- Firstly, I almost wrote 'Klaroline' for your username. :P Secondly, it does say something that she didn't immediately run to Tyler, doesn't it? ;)

**PixieKindOfCrazy**- After you read this, tell me how much Klaus is changing too quick again? :P

**lily94**- And yummy!

**Lovely Vero**- "Trust IS the basis of any successful relationship."

**LorenaLaufey**- Aw thanks. :) I'm slowly being lured to the dark side.

**clashcityrocker083**- I can't wait either. And I still think Klaus is hot when he's killing and torturing people. My favorite face of his is that icy glare he gets when he's all pissed... *sigh*

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. As always, my heart is filled with love for you all. I know it seems like for a Klaroline story, there doesn't seem to be a lot of moments for them in this, but it's coming. I swear.

* * *

I've been in a pissy mood all day, so I'm pretending to be generous and giving a chapter soon after posting the previous one, but really doing it because I'm hoping the reviews will brighten me up! Sorry it's a little short. Kind of more a filler chapter anyhow. :)**  
**

**Chapter 16**

As they were finishing up cleaning the mess that had traveled into the sitting room, the front door opened slowly with a faint creaking. With massive agility, Klaus immediately sped to it. Raised voices made Caroline follow. Klaus had Rebekah on the ground holding a dagger centimeters from her chest. The only thing keeping it back was Elijah's grip on Klaus's wrist. Rebekah lay still, staring up at him frightened.

"Klaus, let her go," Elijah was arguing.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Nik, I swear I never meant it to go this far," Rebekah was pleading.

"Put down the dagger!" Elijah pulled again.

Where had the dagger even come from? Caroline wondered. She hadn't seen it on him while they were cleaning. Not...that...she was looking at him with any particular kind of scrutiny the whole time.

"She needs to be punished!" Klaus threatened, trying to push the dagger forward.

"Not this way," Elijah strained, forcing Klaus's wrist back.

Deciding she'd seen enough, Caroline intervened. "Klaus, stop!"

He glanced up at her with a sinister glare. Her heart gave a slight jump at his coldness. Taking advantage of the distraction, Rebekah kneed Klaus in the groin and fled from his grasp. Klaus made to go after her but Elijah blocked him. Rebekah peeked over from a few feet behind Elijah. Klaus zoomed forward but Elijah held him back, forcefully pressing his hands against Klaus's chest.

"Leave, Caroline," he growled, his icy eyes still glued to Elijah's.

"So you can kill your sister? No way."

"This is not your concern," he raised his voice.

"Hey, I'm just as mad at Rebekah as you are. Maybe even more. But killing her is not the answer." She looked to Elijah, hoping for support but he gave none.

"It's a family affair," Elijah agreed, maintaining his cool composure against Klaus's stare. "You should go."

Caroline frowned, ready to protest when Elijah nodded, reassuringly.

"I can handle my brother," he said, giving Klaus an evil smirk.

Caroline looked up at him, doubtfully, but accepted defeat. She exchanged a glance with Rebekah who seemed to be reconsidering Caroline's intentions. She gave her a quick look of sympathy and reluctantly left the house in search of the other hot headed hybrid in her life.

Besides, he had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

When Tyler opened the door, Caroline's eyes widened in shock. Klaus may not have killed him but he had not been merciful. Tyler was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black basketball shorts, baring all of his wounds to the world. His chest was scratched worse than Klaus's and there were chunks of skin growing back on his arm and a particularly large, deep bite mark in his right shin. He was holding a damp towel to his bloodied shoulder as he held the door open.

"Oh my god, Tyler. Are you okay?"

He glanced down at himself then back at her, nonchalantly. "You wanna come in?"

She nodded and followed him inside, up to his room, still awaiting his answer. Tyler gestured for her to sit on his bed. When he closed the door, he sighed.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said, trying to put her mind at rest.

Her eyebrows knit together. "Well it looks pretty bad. Do you need me to get you anything? Ice, maybe?"

He limped, slightly, to the bed and sat down beside her with a wince. "Nah. I'm okay."

Caroline frowned, looking him over again. She sighed and took the towel from him and began to wipe the blood at his shoulder. He glanced down at it, then looked up at her, touched.

"You really thought he'd kill me?" he asked, softly.

"Didn't you?"

"No." His face went cold. "If he killed me, he'd lose you."

Caroline stopped and looked up at him, surprised to hear those words from his mouth. He was right, though. Her eyebrows quickly rose and fell, and she began to clean his wound again.

"He'd have to have me to lose me," she pointed out.

Tyler didn't say anything. Seeing that the wound was just beginning to heal itself, Caroline put the towel down beside her and stared up at Tyler from beneath lowered eyebrows.

"Why did you go after him?"

He hung his head, like he knew it was coming. "I was pissed."

"About what now?"

His head jerked up and she saw a touch of anger behind his eyes. "I talked to Rebekah last night."

"Wow. You two sure are becoming close," she said, sarcastically.

"When were you going to tell me about everything that happened while I was gone?"

Caroline laughed. "_What_ happened?"

"The dance at the Originals' mansion? The dress? The bracelet?" He cocked his head sideways, raising an eyebrow. "The drawing?"

Boy, Rebekah hadn't left a detail out, had she?

"I gave the bracelet back to him," she grumbled. "Threw it, actually."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to hear everything from Rebekah and not you?"

Caroline let her shoulders fall as she exhaled, long and slow. "I didn't want you to overreact the way you did today."

"If you had told me in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, yeah right," she gazed at him, doubtfully. "You would never have just let him get away with it."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But I definitely wouldn't have reached the point where I had to shift."

"Tyler, the reason I didn't tell you is because I knew you would think that nothing was something. The dress, the bracelet and the drawing? That was all Klaus."

"You went as his date to the ball," he pointed out.

"I went because Elena needed backup in case things went crazy with Esther! The fact that I agreed to go as his date was so it looked like I had a legitimate reason to be there."

"Then why did you keep the drawing?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I need to know the reason."

"And what if there isn't one?"

"You would have just thrown it out if there wasn't a reason to keep it."

"I liked it. Okay?" she huffed. "I've never had someone draw a portrait of me. It's pretty."

"Is it a pretty drawing? Or is it a pretty drawing that Klaus drew?" he cleverly retorted. Caroline groaned in disgust and stood. "You can't admit it, can you?"

"I am so tired of having this conversation with you. Just get over it already," she said, taking a few steps toward the door.

"It's not that easy, Caroline."

She whipped around. "Well, you'll just have to find a way because I decided to be his friend," she blurted before she could think. Oh god. Verbal diarrhea. Why did she say that? Now he'd think she was baiting him, or rubbing his nose in it. Crap, crap, crap!

Tyler stared at her in shock, but his eyes weren't as angry as she'd anticipated. Maybe he was still too weak from the fight. Or maybe Rebekah had told him about _that _too.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, his voice calm but his demeanor the complete opposite.

"What? I'm not allowed to be friends with him now? Is that in your jealousy handbook?"

Tyler got up, shaking his head furiously. "It's like you take one step forward and a hundred steps back."

"What does _that _mean?"

"Saying you want to be his friend makes him think he's got you hooked, Caroline." She stared, creeped out at the fact that his words were almost identical to Rebekah's. "It doesn't make a guy want to back off. It makes them want to try harder." He shook his head. "I'm really starting to wonder if you even want him to stop."

She rolled her eyes, about to respond but the bedroom door opened beside her. It was Carol, Tyler's mom.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had company," she smiled uncertainly at Caroline.

"It's okay, Mrs. Lockwood. I was about to leave anyway," she shot a challenging look in Tyler's direction. He tilted his head sideways and narrowed his eyes.

"Tyler, what happened to you?" Carol rushed over.

He waved her away. "I'm fine mom."

"You don't look fine. Who did this?" she asked, gingerly touching a finger to the claw marks on his chest.

"Klaus," he said, glaring at Caroline defiantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Klaus Mikaelson? Why would he attack you like this?"

"He's got a thing for Caroline. I was defending what's mine. Or so I thought," he added, bitingly. Caroline glared at him from behind Carol.

"You have your father's temper." Carol shook her head in disdain. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Already healing," he showed her.

"I see..." She was clearly still as uneasy with the vampire/werewolf thing as Caroline's mom, but she let out a small breath, relieved. "You had me worried. I thought..."

Both Tyler and Caroline raised an eyebrow. Carol looked down and softly cleared her throat.

"Caroline, honey, I think you should go home," she said, her voice regaining control. "Your mother's looking for you."

Caroline tossed her hands up in surrender. "Fine with me."

As she headed into the doorway, Tyler tilted his head past his mother.

"I'm not done yet," he called to her.

She stared at him through narrowed eyes, her shoulders slumping. "I know you're not," she shook her head in disapproval. "There's always something."

Leaving him to his mother's care, Caroline left the Lockwood Manor with way too many thoughts on her mind - Original Jedi-mind tricks the most predominant.


	17. Chapter 17

Quick Bite:

**PixieKindOfCrazy -**You just gave me a mental image of Joseph Morgan doing flips. Thank you.

**ilovetvd**- I'm sorry?

**KlausNCaroline**- Thanks for the hug. :) And the review, of course. You're right, it is a bridge. I just think of it as a minute detail - the chapter, that is - compared to all the stuff I've written and that's coming...is all.

**MissTerie**- I'm not sure but I'll definitely take that compliment. I really do strive to keep the characters IN character because that is one of my biggest pet peeves with fanfiction. You should see the lengths I go to. Talking in accents out loud, actually doing the gestures and actions. *laughs*

**Trich**- Oh yes. In stories, jealousy is great. In life, not so much.

**Lovely Vero**- The more I write it and make an effort to stay in character, I am starting to see the difference. I'm not sure how to feel about this!

**LouiseSwain**- Now what could give you that idea...? ;)

**Katerina998877**- Um, I'm not like a crazy Star Wars fan but I have seen the first 3 (which are really the last 3!).

**jbodaneze**- Thank you and Thank you! :)

As per usual, I extend my eternally undying gratitude to all those who read and reviewed! Keep it coming, I love it!

* * *

Wow, so much Tyler hateration. What would Michael Trevino say?

For those who may have guessed this, have a cookie!

**Chapter 17**

Early the next afternoon, Caroline lounged on her couch, channel surfing in an attempt to distract her mind from all the thoughts buzzing inside. She still had a few questions for Klaus since their talk was shortened by Tyler's rage, like did he really think she'd let him get away with draining Elena even if he didn't use her to get it? Seriously.

Regardless, today was not the day for explanations. She was in absolutely no mood for Klaus and his family daggering tendencies. She was too exhausted with Tyler to try to figure that out. And her friends were highest on her "NOT to-do list." So she stayed in and flipped back and forth between soap operas. Mindless drama on TV was so much better than real life drama.

And then a knock on the door came. She had half a mind to stay where she was and let them keep knocking, but her mom was home for once, so either way it wouldn't be ignored. She reluctantly got up and answered it, immediately wishing she hadn't. It was her so-called BFF.

"Hey," Elena said softly. "Can we talk?"

Caroline folded her arms. "Where's the rest of the rally?"

Elena frowned. "I am so sorry, Caroline. I never should have sprung that on you like that."

"No. You shouldn't have," she agreed snidely, closing the door behind her as she stepped out. "You're my best friend Elena. How could you think so little of me?"

Elena shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just let everything Damon and Stefan were saying get to me." She looked up at Caroline apologetically. "I should have trusted you. I've known you my whole life. And I _know_ you're smarter than everyone gives you credit for."

As she sat on the first step, Caroline raised her eyebrows. "This whole thing has just gotten so stupid." Elena sat beside her giving her a sympathetic look. "Between Tyler, Klaus, and everyone else, I just want to call it quits and hole up in my room for a while."

"How _is_Tyler with everything?"

Caroline exhaled, slowly. "He's hurt. Physically...emotionally..."

"Physically?"

"He went after Klaus yesterday. They both went wolfy and it kinda got messy."

"Oh my god. Did he say why?"

"He's jealous. He thinks Klaus is stealing me away."

Elena shot her a cynical look. "Is he?" Caroline narrowed her eyes and Elena laughed. "I'm just saying. You two looked pretty close at the dance."

"You mean when he _rudely _cut in between me and Tyler, saying he was all Alpha Male?"

"I mean at the mansion, while Tyler was away breaking the sire bond."

Caroline flushed. "I was just playing the part."

"Nobody gave you a part. You were there as backup."

"You know what I mean!" she scoffed.

Elena shook her head. "Caroline, if you have feelings for Klaus, just say so."

Caroline blinked at the ground, furiously. Even just hearing the phrase from her friend's mouth sounded crazy. _If you have feelings for Klaus... _Wayyy too much to handle. Her anger surfaced and she embraced it.

"Why? So you can tell me what a terrible idea it is and judge me all over again?"

"I'm not judging you. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself," she said, stubbornly.

"I know that. But can't I be a little worried?" she rationalized. "You _know_ what's he's done and what he's capable of. I just don't understand why you would even give him the time of day."

"That's because you didn't get to know him," she argued. "There's more than meets the eye to everyone, Elena. You should know that by now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Damon?" she said, skeptically.

Elena looked down, shamefully. "Okay. I guess I kind of deserve that."

"I should be mad at you, judging _you_, after everything Damon did to me. But I'm not, am I?"

"No, but Damon and Klaus aren't one in the same. One is way more dangerous than the other."

"Really? I can't tell."

Elena heaved a long sigh. "Fine. We can agree to disagree on this one. But there's something else you should know."

The concern in Elena's voice worried her. Something was either about to happen, or had already happened. And it probably wasn't good. Why, why, why? Couldn't they just leave her out of all of the drama, just this once?

"What?" she asked, impatiently.

"You remember the white oak stake that Esther made for Ric?"

"The one that kills Originals?" Her mind traveled back to the day at the school when Alaric had tortured her and Klaus came to the rescue. "How could I forget?"

"Well, it's disappeared."

The world went still and her heart fluttered with panic. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the only ones who know where Alaric's body is are Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and..."

"Klaus," Caroline finished with a nod. "Let me guess. You want _me_ to find out if he has it."

"No, actually. It's a little more complicated than that. Apparently, Damon took the stake off Ric's body a few days after he was dessicated. He thought someone should have it in case we find a way to kill Klaus without everyone in his bloodline dying."

"So Damon has it."

Elena shook her head, dismayed. "He hid it somewhere in my house for safe keeping without telling anyone. I guess he figured since vampires have to be invited in, it'd be safer. But Stefan found out about it and he begged Damon to put it back. When he went to get it, it was gone."

"Then it couldn't be Klaus. He would have to be invited in."

"I know."

An unsettling idea came to mind. "What about Jeremy?"

Elena shook her head. "He doesn't know where it is either."

"No, I mean, could he have let anyone in?"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know."

"Well, has he been back on vervain since you brought him home?"

Caroline watched her friends confused eyes slowly fill with horror. Ah, if it wasn't one Gilbert, it was the other...

* * *

After Elena had left to go interrogate Jeremy, Caroline went back inside and flopped back on to the couch, not quite sure to do with herself or the information she'd just received. Luckily, her mother figured it out for her when she walked into the living room. Her expression was filled with entirely too much concern. What was wrong _now_?

"Hey," she joined Caroline on the couch. "How's your day going?"

"I've had better."

"Who was at the door?"

"Elena," she grumbled.

"Oh? How is she?"

"Good, I guess," she answered her mother, suspiciously.

Liz was going for the small talk tactic to ease Caroline into whatever was going on. It was something she'd done ever since Caroline was younger. She first used the technique to tell Caroline her father was leaving. She blinked away the memory. Small talk equaled bad sign.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes."

Liz shifted uncomfortably and her gaze turned serious. Now, she was in cop mode. "The Founders Council are getting worse. There's a lot of rumors of a vampire hunt floating around. I'm not sure how serious they are."

Caroline sat up then. "A vampire hunt? In Mystic Falls?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first."

"Yeah, but, what are they gonna do? It's not like they have the resources to actually kill us."

"Alaric Saltzman left behind an entire apartment filled with hunting paraphernalia. They're just itching to get their hands on it."

Shoot. She hadn't thought of that. And Elena had just said that someone took the super stake from her house. Maybe it wasn't a vampire who stole it. Maybe it was a human. She sat back against the couch, the revelation hitting her hard. Maybe it was a council member...

"Caroline? What's wrong?"

Hearing her name snapped her out of her trance. "What?"

"What did you just think of?"

"Just...Promise me you won't get upset when I tell you."

"Honestly?" Caroline raised a dubious eyebrow at her mother. "I'll try."

"I've been, sort of, hanging out with one of the vampires of the Original family – you know, the Mikaelsons?"

"Okay," her mother said, growing suspicious.

Caroline huffed. "Klaus."

Liz's eyebrows shot up. "You've been seeing Klaus?"

"_Not_ seeing. We are just friends."

"Isn't he the one - "

"Yes," she cut her mother off, abruptly. "That one."

Her mother looked at her a long time, gauging the situation. Her face finally softened. "So why am I supposed to be upset?"

"You're not. I'm just so used to people getting on my case about it."

"Well, a lot of people care about you. They probably just want to see that you're safe. But you're a Forbes. I know you can handle yourself, honey."

Caroline let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. At least she could count on her mom. She smiled, relieved, then remembered what she'd originally wanted to tell her mom.

"There was a stake that Klaus's mother Esther had done some magic on so that it could kill her children. It's the only thing that could kill an Original."

"Why would she want to kill her own children?"

Caroline held up a hand. "The lady was crazy. Lots of issues. But the stake is missing. Is there any chance you'd know if one of the Council members has it?"

Liz shook her head. "I didn't even know it existed."

Caroline's heart plummeted. Liz sat up, looking her daughter in the eye intently.

"Listen. If they get into Alaric's apartment, they'll be armed. From here on out, you and your friends are going to have to be on your highest alert, Caroline. Even Damon and Stefan."

"How would they know about the Salvatores?"

"As far as I know, they don't. But that doesn't mean they can't figure it out."

"But they definitely know about me and Tyler."

"I'm afraid so. Carol said she spoke to Tyler about it last night."

_That explains a few things... _Caroline thought, grimly. "But no one's gotten into Ric's apartment yet, right?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I'm going to check it out later today, if you want to come."

"No. Actually, I think there's something I have to take care of..."


	18. Chapter 18

Quick Bite:

**chibichibi98 **- Is it? I miss _Buffy_. And Spike.

**PixieKindOfCrazy - **There will be oodles of Klaus soon. Patience, doll. :P

**KlausNCaroline**- OH YES A CLIFF HANGER! Oh, this is me we're talking about. You know I can't resist.

**Lily94**- Elena's dumb.

**MissTerie**- Oh no you wouldn't. Haha. I should just hide a camera anytime I'm writing. Create a YouTube channel. Oh lord... lol

**ilovetvd**- Why would there be Forwood? o.O Just kidding. Caroline development is essential in this story.

**Lovely Vero**- re: wolfy- made me laugh when I wrote it! I don't know. I think Liz could come around in regards to Klaus. She came around to her daughter being a vampire.

**ead9 -**I spy with my crazy eye... haha no. Um, maybe it's both?

WrecklessRighter lovingly hugs all of her readers and reviewers and followers and favoriters and thanks you for your continuing patronage! :P

* * *

I _know_ someone is going to say something about... Actually, no. Taping mouth shut. Carry on.

**Chapter 18**

After her mother left to go back on duty and to check out Alaric's apartment, Caroline went upstairs to her room to retrieve her phone. She sat on her bed for a moment, contemplating what to do. Her first instinct was to call Tyler, but her mother said Mayor Lockwood had already warned him. Well, he wasn't calling her right off the bat, so she'd call him in a bit.

Deep down, she knew what her gut was telling her to do, but she procrastinated. She didn't want to call Klaus. She was too tired to get into it with him right now. But she couldn't not warn him. And his siblings.

If the Council really had the stake, they had the only weapon that could kill Originals in their hands. They could kill Klaus and end his entire bloodline. And if he was telling the truth, that meant Stefan, Damon, and...Tyler.

She pulled up her contact list immediately and scrolled until she reached the K's. Just as she was about to hit the call button, a text came in.

**ELENA said: **  
Damon thinks Jeremy was  
compelled. He doesn't remember  
anyone coming by, but he was  
in the house alone a few times  
this week. =\  
**1:32pm**

Caroline wrote back, speedily.

**I said:  
**It might not have been a vampire.  
**1:32pm**

She waited for Elena's response, staring down at Klaus's name on her phone the whole time. Her mind tormented her with the thought that the blood of his and everyone else's entirely possible deaths would be on her hands. In fact, it would even mean her _own_ death, she realized. Katherine was the one who turned _her_ in the hospital, and Katherine was turned by Rose. That was where they were all stumped. No one knew whose bloodline Rose was an extension of. Rebekah and Elijah denied it. Klaus said it was his. But no one was sure if he was lying or not. If he wasn't, and he died, everybody died.

_Just call him! _her mind screamed at her. But she couldn't do it. Not yet. The phone went off again giving her a prime opportunity to continue stalling.

**ELENA said:  
**?  
**1:34pm**

**I said:**  
The Council's talking  
vampire hunting. Everyone  
needs to be on the watch.  
**1:34pm**

**ELENA said:  
**A vampire hunt? :-O  
You think they're the ones  
who have the stake?  
**1:35pm  
**

Caroline rolled her eyes at the phone. Sometimes Elena was such a captain obvious...

**I said:**  
I don't know. Maybe? =\  
They're trying to get into  
Alaric's apartment for  
his weapons.  
**1:35pm  
**

**ELENA said:  
**Calling Stefan!  
**1:36pm**

**I said:  
**Not Damon? :P  
**1:37pm**

A few minutes passed in between the texts giving Caroline time to wonder. Then again, Elena had said she was calling Stefan. Caroline looked down at her phone again at the name KLAUS in bold letters.

"Stop stalling, and just do it," she told herself. "If he dies, it's all your fault."

But the alert on her phone went off once more.

**ELENA said:  
**He's already here...  
**1:39**

Aha. Was that a hint of shame she detected? _See, Elena? We're not so different, _Caroline thought to herself with a laugh. Before she could make another comment, another message appeared.

**ELENA said:**  
Stefan's on his way.  
Does your mom know  
anything else?  
**1:40**

**I said:**  
Not yet.  
**1:41pm**

**ELENA said:  
**Damon says to come over.  
**1:42:pm**

"Fat chance in hell," Caroline said to her phone. She typed furiously.

**I said:  
**Tell Damon I said 'bite me'.  
**1:43pm**

After she hit 'send', Caroline reread her last message, frowning. Damn. He'd probably get a kick out of that, considering their past. Ugh. How could she have ever liked Damon Stupid Salvatore?

**ELENA said:  
**You're not as tasty  
as you used to be, Blondie. :)  
**1:44pm**

What? When did Elena start calling her Blondie? Oh. Damon must have taken the phone. She glared at the phone, not fond of the memories that were floating back to mind. And of course it didn't stop there:

**ELENA said:  
**Besides, I'm not into dudes.  
I'd rather not taste Klaus all  
over you. ;)  
**1:45pm**

Caroline's blood boiled as she wrote back. Damon Salvatore – devil incarnate.

**I said:**  
Go to hell, Damon.  
**1:46pm**

**ELENA said:****  
**Already am.  
**1:47pm**

_Yeah, join the club_, she thought, grimly. Trapped between two hybrids and getting grief from every which way she turned. And now, a possible vampire hunt. Life sucked. Afterlife was worse.

She sighed, falling back against the mound of pillows on her bed, and finally decided to give in and call the hybrid in question. But just as she went to hit the call button, another text alert delayed her. His ears must have been ringing...

**KLAUS said:  
**I'm sorry for yesterday.  
**1:53pm  
**

"Sorry?" she scoffed loudly. She jumped at the boom of her voice in the eerily silent house and glanced around for a second in paranoia. Her head began to shake, involuntarily as she looked back at the half-hearted apology.

"Sorry buddy, but_ sorry_ doesn't quite cover it," she whispered as she reread and reread.

Not after treating her so coldly, not to mention the stunt he pulled with Rebekah right in front of her. _And _he'd kicked her out. After she'd stayed and helped him clean up the mess. Nope. Sorry was not enough this time. Maybe if Damon hadn't riled her up she'd be more inclined to accept it. Then again, maybe not.

She spent a few minutes trying to come up with something clever and witty to respond and couldn't think of anything. But Klaus had sent another message and saved her the trouble.

**KLAUS said:  
**I suppose I shouldn't expect  
too much. You didn't forgive  
me the other night, either.  
**1:57pm**

Oh, no way. That was _not_ a trace of anger in his text. He was so not allowed to be angry. If anyone should be mad, it was her. Sometimes he could drive so insanely crazy!

**I said:  
**Hard to forgive someone  
who has no mercy.  
**1:58pm**

There. She grinned at her phone, satisfactorily. She jumped when it began to ring, thinking he was trying to retaliate. But it was her mom.

"What's up, mom?" she answered.

Liz's voice came out in a panicked rushy blur. Caroline could barely make out a word.

"Whoa. Mom. Calm down. I can't understand you."

"Are you still at home?" her mom's voice came more clearly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"All right. Listen to me. You need to get out and find somewhere to hide, Caroline. As soon as possible."

"Why?" she asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

"Alaric's apartment's been compromised."

Caroline sat up straighter clutching the phone to her head. "Compromised how?"

"It's ransacked. Someone who knows Alaric was a vampire hunter is helping them. All of the weaponry is gone and, apart from Meredith Fell, none of the council members are anywhere to be found. The hunt is real, Caroline."

Crap. Her mothers words echoed as her fear consumed her. "I have to call Tyler," she muttered, mindlessly.

"I spoke to Carol a few minutes ago," Liz was saying. "She's on her way home now to tell him. You both need to find a safe place to go until we can find them."

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" she asked, her heart beginning to beat fast.

"I don't know. Anywhere they wouldn't think to look. They're going to be after you and Tyler, first and foremost."

She nearly dropped the phone in shock. Who was helping the Council to kill vampires? Whoever it was also had the stake that could kill Originals. And she'd been delaying all this time.

"Caroline?" her mother said, quietly.

"I have to go," she told her mom, dazedly, ignoring the protests from the other line.

She sat for a moment, dumbfounded, taking in everything she was just told. Missing stake. Vampire hunt. Ransacked apartment. Weapons to kill vampires. Hiding. It was all too surreal.

As she came to, Caroline finally put her foot down and realized what she had to do. If the hunt was real, and they had the stake, they knew about the Originals. In fact, there was no need to get the stake _unless _they knew.

She quickly shot another text to Elena explaining what her mother had just informed her of, leaving it to her take care of Stefan and Damon. She texted Tyler, too, to meet her so they could figure out where to go. Then she hurried to get dressed, ignoring the notification from her phone of another text message. She ran out the door, forgetting the phone on her bed, never getting to read the last text:

**KLAUS said:  
**Mercy is for the angels.  
That – would be you. ;)  
**2:01pm**


	19. Chapter 19

Quick Bite:

**Agostina**- Not asking much? Pshaw! No, I'm kidding. I am an obsessive compulsive emoticon user. They just seem fitting for some of the texts!

**MissTerie**- There's a point. Just haven't gotten to it yet. :P

**PixieKindofCrazy** - *shoots death glares*

**jbodaneze** - Klaus is just a cutie in general.

**Sheen-chan** - Dropping panties! ROFL! Oh man. He could get it in reality too, trust me. :P

Okay, okay. I'm _sorry _that Caroline didn't get to see the text message! But it's not like she's never going home again. Or is it...?

* * *

_In honor of the **100 Follower** milestone, I'm celebrating by giving you all a freebie chapter much sooner than I'd originally planned to post!  
All I ask is that no one tries to hunt me down and kill me after this. Otherwise, how will you get the rest of the story? ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Caroline began running with vampire agility toward the Original mansion. When she got there, she pounded on the door, relentlessly, begging that Klaus would answer it, but it was Rebekah who came to greet her wearing her usual bored expression.

"Can I help you?"

Caroline impatiently brushed past her and quickly scanned the mansion.

"Excuse me," Rebekah scoffed from behind her. "If you think you can just walk into my house - "

"Where is Klaus?" Caroline demanded, sharply turning toward her.

Rebekah's expression filled with contempt. "Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't tell me where he is, he could die. For real. And so could you," she added in desperation.

"Too bad. He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "How should I know?"

Enraged, Caroline got up in Rebekah's face. "I don't have time for your games, Rebekah. This is important."

Elijah walked in then. He took in the scene, curiously. "Ladies?"

Caroline turned to him imploringly. "I need to talk to your brother. He's in danger. We all are."

"She's bluffing," Rebekah interjected.

Elijah ignored her. "What kind of danger?"

"Please," Caroline begged. "Just tell me where he is and I promise I'll explain everything later."

He glanced at Rebekah who was peering, threateningly. "He's in his study."

"Thank you!" she called as she sped out of the foyer and down the hall. She opened the door to the study and walked in, briskly. Klaus looked up from his desk immediately, wearing the faintest of smiles.

"I didn't realize forgiveness had a delivery service."

Caroline sighed, disregarding his joke. Seeing her frown, Klaus's cheerful demeanor immediately evaporated and his eyes filled with concern. He got up and rounded his desk to stand in front of Caroline.

"What's wrong?"

"The council knows about us," she said, defeatedly.

It took a moment for him to register her words. He stared wordlessly, waiting for her to go on.

"Alaric spilled the beans about me and Tyler right before you guys dessicated him," she explained.

"Your mother told you this?"

She nodded and continued speaking rapidly. "She's been working with Mayor Lockwood to clean up Alaric's mess but they're having a hard time calming everyone down. She said there's been rumors of a vampire hunt and until now they didn't think it would happen but - "

"Relax," he said calmly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe, Caroline."

She did as he said, and found herself decompressing. He lifted his hands from her shoulders and she breathed even easier.

"They're humans," he shrugged, nonchalantly. "If it comes to it, they're conveniently disposable."

But Caroline shook her head in disagreement. "They're members of the founding families. Killing them would just put a permanent target on your backs."

"I've spent centuries running. It'd be like riding a bicycle," he joked, grimly.

"You'd really want to live that way again?" she scowled.

"If it enables me to survive."

"If we just go into hiding until it blows over, then no one has to run. And no one has to die."

"I won't hide like a scared child from the monster in the closet, Caroline." His eyes darkened as he grinned. "I _am _the monster. If they want to kill me, I'll gladly watch them try."

"They're armed, Klaus. They broke into Alaric's apartment."

He narrowed his eyes, cynically. "So they have the teacher's toys. That won't help them," he said, assuredly.

She glanced away, momentarily, hiding her guilty expression. He eyed her suspiciously forcing her to divulge.

"They have the stake," she finally told him. When he said nothing, she clarified. "The white oak one your mother made for Ric?"

His eyes widened in perplexity. "The stake was buried with his body," he said through a clenched jaw.

"Apparently Damon dug him up and took the stake back. He hid it in Elena's house for safekeeping but someone got in and stole it."

"Leave it to Damon Salvatore to screw things up."

"No kidding."

He crossed his arms and raised his knuckles to his chin, thinking. "You know for a fact the Council has the stake?"

"Well, no. Not 100%. But who else could have it?"

"Someone who knew it was in the Gilbert house."

"Only Damon knew, up until Stefan figured it out." Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered something Elena said. "When he went to look for the stake after Damon had taken it, the body was moved. Like someone had been looking for something," she said, finally catching his attention. "Whoever has it _knew _where Alaric's body was, Klaus. They wanted the stake and they got it."

Klaus glowered. "The only people with that knowledge are myself, Stefan and Damon."

"And Bonnie," she added. "She was there to do the spell, remember?"

"I might have guessed it was the witch," he muttered.

Caroline shook her head. "As much as Bonnie hates vampires, there's no way she would throw in with the Council."

He was quiet for a few minutes, deep in thought. "You should go," he said, suddenly. "Do as you said - hide until this blows over."

"What about you?" she asked, then quickly added, "And Elijah and Rebekah? They have the stake, they know about you too."

He went to her and caressed her shoulders. "We can handle ourselves. It's you I worry about. It takes less than a bewitched stake to kill you."

She frowned. "That's not fair."

"Life rarely is," he smiled sadly. He went to the edge of his desk and poured over his drawings. "Take Tyler with you. They'll be after the two of you first."

She gazed sadly at his back. It probably pained him to say that, but it was big of him. She couldn't deny that.

"Klaus..." she trailed, pausing to take a deep breath before continuing.

As he turned to face her she shouted in agony and began to crumble toward the ground. She looked at him confusedly before her eyes began to flutter. He caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor. A voice outside was shouting victoriously, "I got one!" Klaus looked down at Caroline and saw a large vervain dart in the back of her neck. She was weakened to the point of unconsciousness and her body already felt feverish. He pulled the dart out and threw it across the room furiously. It crashed into the desk with force causing the wood to splinter and his sketches to fly off the table.

Putting one arm beneath her back and one under her legs, Klaus carried her out to the foyer. Elijah and Rebekah were there, eyes wide.

"There's an ambush outside," Elijah said, quickly.

"Take her," Klaus ordered, blood boiling.

He transferred Caroline to Elijah's arms and watched until they disappeared upstairs and to another room. He thrust open the front doors and saw at least six to eight humans armed and waiting. Rebekah followed his lead.

"They have the stake, Rebekah," he warned.

Her eyes widened but she recovered quickly. "Well, we'll just have to get it back," she said, coolly, masking her fear.

He glanced at her, pleadingly. "Don't get killed."

She met his eyes and they shared a moment of understanding. "You either."

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside, a wood stake flew directly at them. Rebekah zoomed forward and caught it, expertly. She tossed it aside and the man who threw it came at her, arm raised, brandishing another stake. She grabbed his raised arm and twisted until it broke and he cried out in pain. She grinned, relishing his pain. Two female council members went for her. Elijah emerged and went straight to Rebekah's aid, joining the fight.

Another man came at Klaus with a vervain-filled syringe. Klaus grabbed the man's hand and tightened his grip until the syringe cracked and blood dripped from the man's hand. Still holding on by just the one hand, he lifted the man with ease and threw him backwards over his head.

With a moment to spare, Klaus looked specifically for the one with the vervain darts. It didn't take him long. It was a tall, lanky brunette, and she was setting up to shoot a dart at him. He sped forward and took the wooden gun from her grasp. She stared at him, wide-eyed, frightened.

"You don't want to be playing with this, sweetheart," he said, menacingly. He dropped it and as the woman prepared to run, he clasped a hand around her throat. Her face was horror-stricken. He raised his eyebrows, amused. "_Now _you're scared?"

"Klaus!" a voice came from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, stunned to see Tyler Lockwood there. Perfect timing, as always.

"Where's Caroline?" he urged.

"Unconscious. I was just taking care of her attacker," he glanced back at the purple faced woman in his grasp.

Tyler appeared suddenly beside the woman gripping Klaus's wrist. "Let her go."

"She shot your girlfriend in the back with a vervain dart."

Tyler's stared at Klaus, sternly. "If we kill them, we prove that we're the monsters they think we are."

"Your concern is sweet, but you won't mind if I disregard it."

Frustrated, Tyler tried to pry his hand off the woman's neck. Klaus tossed her to the ground, annoyed, and turned his rage on Tyler. Before he could retaliate, an onlooker came at Tyler with a stake. With lightning reflexes, Tyler swiftly grabbed the stake from the man's hand and stabbed him in the thigh. The man fell the ground, groaning as he grabbed his leg. Tyler glared down at him. Klaus arched an eyebrow.

"You were saying?"

Tyler's face shone with anger and something feral as he gazed down at the bleeding man. Klaus found himself increasingly intrigued by his formerly sired hybrid. They might have been great friends if they didn't love the same woman.

"They're armed to kill vampires." He glanced at Klaus, eyes sparkling with conspiracy. "We can show them the real monsters."

Klaus felt the corners of his mouth turning up. That sounded like a brilliant idea. But before either of them could move, Tyler was pounced on by the same woman he'd made Klaus release. She stabbed him simultaneously with two syringes and he was down for the count. Klaus pulled the woman off Tyler's back and snapped her neck in one swift movement. He pulled the syringes out and patted Tyler's back.

"Maybe next time, mate."

He fell down on all fours and felt his body begin to twist and convulse. The council members looked on in horror. His body bent and cracked, bones breaking over and over until he began to take on canine features. Just before the change completed, he laughed in a low, coarse voice.

"I'd run if I were you."

He grinned, baring several pointed fangs, as they backed away in fear. A deep, throaty growl trickled out from his newly developing muzzle. Two women screamed and ran but the remaining Council members seemed determined to stand their ground against the werewolf. As his body melted away and became a mass of fur, human thoughts diminished and all he saw was meat. The wolf flexed its claws in the grass then jumped yards through the air, landing on one of the men and began to devour.

A ways backward, Tyler was slowly regaining consciousness. He groaned in pain. When he saw the white and grey wolf tearing a man to shreds, something clicked inside of him. He smelled nothing but blood and had an overwhelming desire to join the festivities. But before he could make any kind of movement, he felt a sharp piercing pain in his spine. He tried to turn his head to see his attacker but another sharp pain stuck him in the shoulder. He cried out, loudly as his head fell to the ground. The world blurred for a brief moment. He glanced back and saw two wooden stakes sticking out of his back and he swore he saw blonde hair falling over someone's arms as they walked out of the mansion. Then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Quick Bite:

**epic_sweetness712**- Thank you, lovely. I feel like Tyler and Klaus could be great friends under different circumstances.

**chillwithJyl**- Elijah: I believe the term you were looking for is "OMG". :P

**clashcityrocker083**- Yep, his biggest downfall. But if that were to change, he wouldn't be Klaus!

**KlausNCaroline**- Dead? Should I send Klaus to resuscitate?

**TheDeej**- Clarification always comes at some point. I'm good like that. ;)

**LorenaLaufey** - I will _not_kill you. But I would love to see his wolf in the series, too.

**MissTerie**- Kol disappeared. He's like a freaking Houdini, that one. Now you see him...

**Trich**- *evil grin*

**storylover3** - You and **MissTerie **up there = the ONLY two people who care about Tyler. Finally! lol

**Delena and Klaroline Forever**- There is a bunch of good Klaroline moments coming up soon.

_Thank you, for letting me, be myself. Again! _

_Oh. And for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. Love, love, love!__**  
**_

* * *

_Guys! Stop telling me to kill Tyler! I know he's annoying, but he plays an important role in Caroline's development and her actions regarding Klaus, believe it or not. Besides, if he died you really think she'd run to Klaus's arms just like that? Silly gooses. :P_

_Also, more Klaroline scenes are coming up soon, I PROMISE this! The girl still needs to face her own feelings for him, and believe me it's not happening over night or without more interaction with him. Just hang tight and enjoy the ride._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

An hour had passed. Klaus lay in the grass in front of his house, completely nude. He sat halfway up and looked around him. Tyler's unconscious body had vanished. That was just as well. Good riddance. Then he caught sight of three bloodied bodies laying mutilated in the grass. They were the bodies of Donna Skinner, Stanford Springfield and Barbara Johnson – three members of the Founder's Council. He gazed down at them in contempt, knowing he probably shouldn't have killed them, but the wolf had a mind of its own. Another woman lay a few yards away, her neck snapped. Yes, he remembered that. Near her was one other, her neck drenched in blood. He didn't remember that...

Elijah approached, taking everything in. He sighed, obviously disapproving of the situation. He handed Klaus jeans and a black t-shirt. Rebekah walked over as he pulled the jeans on and zipped them. Her mouth had blood smeared all around it and she appeared well and fully satiated. She glanced at the bodies, eyebrows raised.

"I think your wolf is more blood thirsty than you are," she joked.

"You should talk," he teased back.

"I was going to kill her either way," she tactfully responded as she began to daintily wipe away the blood from her mouth.

"You shouldn't have killed them," Elijah finally spoke, morosely. "'We're walking targets now."

"You act as if there was a choice in the matter," Klaus argued, pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"What were we supposed to do?" Rebekah agreed, dully. "They were here to kill _us_."

"Would you have rather it'd been the other way around?" Klaus stood, fully dressed. "You'd be down another brother _and_ a very stubborn but lovable baby sister." He threw his arm around Rebekah's shoulders and smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"No, of course not," Elijah answered.

"Well then, no use crying over spilled blood," Klaus smirked at his own cleverness. "Now if you'll excuse me," he let go of Rebekah. "There is someone inside I must attend to."

"What about the bodies?" Elijah delayed him.

"I'm sure we can find some way to dispose of them."

Elijah exchanged a nervous glance with Rebekah and tried again. "Some of them had families, friends. What happens when the town starts asking about their disappearance? And the four that survived? You don't really expect them to stay silenced, do you?"

Klaus patted his brother on the cheek. "Relax, brother. We'll sort it out."

He sauntered toward the mansion, Rebekah following close behind. Elijah heaved a sigh.

"She's not there, Klaus," he called out.

Klaus stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. He turned around to face his brother with a glare.

"What do you mean she isn't there?"

* * *

Caroline awoke in darkness to the smell of musty, stale air and a soreness in her neck, wrists, and shoulders. She tried to move to touch her neck but found that her hands were bound outward and above her in chains, palms facing the wall. Shackles, she decided, after waving her arms wildly in an effort to break free. In front of her were dark rusted bars lined up perfectly, a lock in the center of them. There were stone walls on either side of her going up to the ceiling, and grayed concrete beneath her feet. She was in some kind of prison cell, it seemed. Maybe even a dungeon. Her heart pounded in fear and she let out a few short gasps. What was going on? Where was she?

She tried to remember the last thing that happened. Klaus's face came to mind. She was in his study. He was showing her paintings from the Louvre, probably trying to impress her. She'd thrown the bracelet on the floor... No. Too far back. The bracelet was on the desk now. But, she _was _in his study. She was warning him. The council was coming and –

A sudden outburst of choking startled her. She glanced around in the darkness wildly. Someone was there with her, wherever she was. She heard more chains rattling while whoever it was discovered their fate.

"Damnit!" a masculine voice echoed.

Hey. She recognized that voice.

"Tyler?" her voice also echoed.

"Caroline!" he answered, stunned. "Thank god. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Are _you_?"

"Been better," he grumbled. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I see are bars."

Tyler was quiet but she could still hear his chains moving. He cursed under his breath but his whispered voice carried.

"How did we even get here?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"How do you think?" Tyler responded, irritably. "The Council."

Oh well that was just great. She'd tried to do the right thing and warn Klaus and his family and somehow wound up as the damsel in distress. What ever happened to the laws of Karma?

"The last thing I remember was talking to Klaus."

"He said someone shot you with a vervain dart," he explained. "When I got there to meet you there was a fight going on outside between the Originals and the Council. They got me when my back was turned."

Wow. You miss a lot when you're knocked out by vervain, she realized. Frustrated, Caroline tried again to pull against the chains again to no avail. She sighed in defeat.

"What kind of chains are these?"

"It's not the chains," Tyler explained. "It's the vervain."

She blinked. "Oh."

They must have used more than the one dart then, she decided. Otherwise the absolutely crappy feeling she was experiencing would have passed by now. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she thought several times she was going to vomit blood. She stared upward at her hands, hopelessly. They hung limply in the shackles. Then she realized the ring that Bonnie made her was missing! Which must have meant...

"Do you have your ring?" she asked him.

She heard chains moving for a second, and then Tyler's whispered cursing.

"No," he answered, despairingly.

Crap. Double crap. She tried to search through the darkness at the ceiling for any cracks of light. What she saw horrified her and brought an onslaught of terrifying flashbacks. She gasped loudly.

"What?" Tyler asked, panicked. "What is it?"

She swallowed, trying to breath steadily. "The ceilings have openings in them. If it's still daylight outside..."

Tyler's chains shook as she heard him glimpse above. Her heart began to beat too quickly. She knew how the sun felt without her ring. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes as she let out a whimper.

"Hey," Tyler called, calmly. "It's gonna be fine."

Caroline just shook her head, letting her terror wash over her. "Not again," she cried. "I can't..."

"Caroline," Tyler said, more adamantly. "We're gonna be okay. It's gonna be fine."

Her crying calmed at his words, but only slightly. Tears still fell, silently, as she shuddered uncontrollably making her chains tremble. Tyler grunted as he tried to pull at his own chains again.

"I think if I could shift," he said between breaths. "I might be able to break them."

She quieted her grieving at the mention of his idea. It was silent for a moment, except for their breathing, and then a sharp crack resonated. Tyler cried out, groaning through the pain as another loud snapping vibrated against the walls. He stopped suddenly, panting.

"Tyler...?" Caroline whispered, checking if he was all right.

A loud creak rang out and then the sound of metal rubbing against itself filled the room. A burst of light shone into the cell beside her and Tyler screamed in agony. Caroline inched away from the overflowing rays as best as she could. She was blinded by the light but when she could spare a glance, she saw Tyler's shadow writhing against the pain of the sun. The metal scraped again and the ceiling closed. All that could be heard was Tyler's rasping and groaning.

"Tyler?" Caroline squeaked, her lips trembling.

He exhaled shakily in response. She hung her head and began crying, overwhelmed with feelings of anger and defeat. In her rage, she began shaking at her chains incessantly.

"Please! Let us go!" she shouted, sobbing.

"Don't," Tyler warned, breathlessly.

But the circular metal slats in the ceiling above her opened and sunlight seared her skin. She screamed wordlessly. Her skin began to pull away from itself in splotches, exposing the raw bloody flesh underneath. Her skin stung, feeling as if a thousand knives were continuously slicing off layers. It burnt so badly, even her blood felt like it was on fire.

"PLEASE!" she shrieked until her throat was raw.

The metal slats closed a in circle and darkness consumed them once more. The room echoed with ragged breathing. Neither moved. Neither spoke.

* * *

Klaus was pacing the floor of the living area, fuming. Rebekah sat idly on the couch, not quite sure what to do. Elijah stood silently against the doorway, his face pained.

"Once you started to shift, I took Rebekah inside to keep us from getting bitten." He was frowning. "I don't know how they got past us."

"Did a window not occur to you?" Klaus sneered.

"It's not his fault, Nik," Rebekah chimed in. "He was just trying to protect us."

Elijah continued, "I headed downstairs to the cellar. I didn't think. We were just trying to stay as far away from your wolf as possible."

"And if it had gone upstairs after her while the two of you hid away? What then?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but Elijah was the one who answered. "It was careless of us, I admit that. And I apologize, profoundly."

"That's all well and good but your sentiment is a moot point," he fell against the couch, miserably.

"How do you know it wasn't Tyler Lockwood who made off with her?" Rebekah tried to reason.

"Because Tyler Lockwood was unconscious when I shifted. Even if he had recovered, he'd been hit in the back with vervain. He'd be too weak to carry her out so soon."

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed. "He's a hybrid. The vervain should only have affected his vampire half."

"Well perhaps one of them had wolfsbane!" he thundered, agitated. "Why are we worrying about these minute details when we should be focusing on the bigger picture here?"

"You're her knight in shining armor," Rebekah brooded. "What do you need us for?"

"She did come to warn us," Elijah reminded her. "She didn't have to do that. Especially when most of her friends would rather be rid of us."

"You owe her your life," Klaus agreed.

"She came to warn _you_," Rebekah begged to differ with a rolling of her eyes. "I owe her nothing."

Klaus sighed, exasperatedly. "If you really want to make up for your shortcomings and get back on my good side, Rebekah, you'll stop acting like a child and help me."

Rebekah peered at him, the understanding finally dawning on her. "You really do care for her, don't you?"

Klaus clenched his jaw. "Yes, Rebekah. I do. Are you satisfied now?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Klaus, just calm down," Elijah walked over to him. "We'll find her."

"How is that? We've absolutely no idea where they've taken her."

"Well I may be able to help you there, brother," a cheerful voice came from behind them.

The three Originals turned, shocked to see their long lost brother Kol standing in the doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

Quick Bite:

**KlausNCaroline**- Okie doke. But I want him back when you're all revived.

**JaneA0202**- What, too much? Overkill?

**sillysun**- We won't talk about it. We'll talk about how awesome you are for reading it all in one shot, instead! TY, TY. Oh, good. I was hoping it was a believable pace. I try not to be rushed by everyone yelling "Where's the klaroline?" because I'm a very big fan of keeping things as realistic as possible. Even if it is fanfiction.

**storylover3**- I don't know. I suppose I'll have to check in on them after this hunt and all... Ugh, I know. I hate to hurt Tyler, or upset him. He's been through a lot and he loves Caroline. But as you said, Klaus happened. What can ya do?

**MissTerie**- Yeah, I have noticed. Stop hacking my computer, wouldja? Hehe, kidding. And TY re: Forwood writing. Thinking about starting a Forwood fic when this is done, actually.

**PixieKindaCrazy**- Yup. He was in Costa Rica, dancing and drinking and sexing it up. What else is new?

**Vero** - Big hugs. Don't worry darling, I hope things get better for you. Feel free to PM any time if you need to chat. And oh come on. 20 chapters is not a lot! Right? lol Don't you worry bout Klaus and Caroline. Like I said above, I like to maintain realism and that means somewhat realistic pacing. *sticks out tongue*

* * *

Grazie per la lettura e per le rassegne! Ti amo tutti! And now back to English... Wow, 4 days went by that quick, huh? Oh well. IT'S KOL! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Caroline was in her cell, her head hanging low, exhausted. She thought she felt crappy before, but this was worse. She glanced down at herself, glad that she had dressed conservatively enough to only be scorched from the chest up. In fact, a look at her outfit helped to slightly bring herself out of her misery. _And she died wearing jeans, a low cut tank, and a pink cardigan_, she imagined with a bleak smile.

"Hey Care?" Tyler called.

She licked her lips to answer. "Yeah?"

He exhaled, deeply. "I'm sorry. For everything."

She glanced in his direction. Really? He was choosing now to do this?

"I've been a real jackass lately, taking my jealousy out on you," he continued. "And I'm sorry."

"Tyler," she said, weakly, "just shut up."

A stream of light poured into the room out of nowhere. Caroline squinted trying to see where it was coming from. There were two masculine voices whispering, one deeper than the other. Caroline strained to hear.

_"Are you sure we should be doing this? He didn't say anything about torture."  
_"_Just stand watch. And don't let go of your stake."  
_"_This doesn't feel right, James."  
_"_They killed our families. Don't you want justice?"  
_"_You know I do."  
_"_Then do as I tell you and keep the stake close."  
_"_What if that thing comes after us next? I'm out here hanging like a worm on a hook, for God's sake!"  
_"_Just. Stand. Watch."  
_"_This is the worst idea you've ever had..."_

A loud slam made Tyler and Caroline both jump, rattling their chains. Footsteps approached, then abruptly stopped. A shadow stood right in front of both cells, holding something in his hands.

"I want to know which one of you killed my son," the deep voice asked. When neither said a word, he continued, "You bit my son and his friends a few months back and left them for dead in the woods."

Caroline remembered the group of students found in the woods. They were Jeremy and Vicki's old crowd. They'd all been drained. But it wasn't her or Tyler that killed them.

"I won't ask again," the voice threatened.

Still, they both remained silent. The man sighed. He fumbled with whatever he was holding and the slats in the ceiling moved again. Caroline braced herself for the sun but no light shone through. Instead, a sudden downpour spilled onto them. The falling liquid began to sear through her skin. It was raining vervain! Caroline screamed between gritted teeth, pulling against her chains as the drops of vervain seeped into her skin creating an intense burning patch of raw skin all over. Tyler echoed her cries.

"Stop!" Caroline shouted, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, stop!"

With a press of the button, the rain receded and the man stepped forward encouragingly toward her cell. Using all the effort she could muster, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. They were a glare in the darkness.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a moan.

"Was it you, then?" he asked in a subdued voice.

When she didn't respond he lunged forward grabbing the bars of the cell. Caroline let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Mr. Johnson," Tyler called, still wincing. "It wasn't us."

Caroline jerked her head in his direction. What was he doing!?

"How do you know who I am!?" the man boomed.

Tyler exhaled. "My mom is the Mayor. We know everyone. Plus, I knew your son."

"You knew J.J.?" the man's voice came, wavered.

"He was friends with Vicki Donovan. I used to date her."

"Did you kill her too!?" Johnson's voice rose.

"No! I didn't kill anyone," Tyler argued, although it was a lie.

"First J.J. Now...my Barbara." His voice filled with tears. "That menace – that – that were-vampire or whatever he is – snapped my wife's neck! That's all you things do is kill!"

"We didn't kill anyone," Tyler said, firmly.

"Honest," Caroline added. "We're good people."

"People," Johnson laughed, sourly. "_People_ don't need to drink blood to live. _People_ don't have the ability to control minds or turn into animals! _PEOPLE _don't live in the dark!" There was a menacing pause in his speech as he fumbled with the thing in his hands again. "They live in the sunlight!"

Both ceilings opened letting in the blaring sunlight. Tyler and Caroline screamed in unison against the pain.

"I want you to die the way you vampires killed my son and my wife!" the man shouted over them.

"Funny, I'd rather see you die," said a female voice.

"What?" Johnson gasped and backed away bumping into something with his back. He whipped around to see what it was and a breathless "No!" escaped him.

"Give your family my best," a second male voice said.

With a quick snap, James Joseph Johnson's neck broke and his body fell to the ground. The remote he had been holding bounced out of his hand and the ceilings closed. Caroline was crying silently when she heard the door to her cell swing open. She was too weak to even raise her head to see her savior, but she didn't have to guess.

"Are you all right, love?" came his soft, sweet accent.

Klaus lifted her chin so she could see him but the sight of him made her weaker. He unlocked her shackles and she fell into his arms sobbing. He stroked her hair, gently, whispering soft shh's against her ear.

"It's all right," he told her. "It's over."

His words soothed her and her crying died down to a soft sniffling. He pulled back and carefully rested his hands on either side of her face, studying her. Her face, neck, upper chest and forearms were covered in slow healing blotches of bloody skin. She looked weary, her eyes devastated with only the faintest hint of relief.

"You have a knack for getting captured," he teased. "You're just lucky I'm here to keep saving you."

She made a sound that was half-laugh, half-sob and he grinned.

"That's better. Can you walk?"

She only nodded. He kept his arm around her and guided her out of the cell. As he led her to the exit, she stopped and looked back.

"Tyler," she said, faintly.

He glanced backward at the second cell. "He's coming."

Rebekah was unlocking his shackles. She caught Tyler as he stumbled forward. Their eyes locked. Rebekah blinked, composing herself.

"All right?" she asked, quietly.

Tyler nodded and stood upright, rubbing his wrists. His skin was bloodied with blotches too but they were smaller as he was mending much quicker. He hunched a little as the fractured bones in his back healed from trying to shift.

"Yeah. Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," she said with a half-smile. Her face quickly sobered. "Seriously."

He grinned as he watched her leave the cell and proceeded to follow her to where Klaus and Caroline were standing. Upon seeing him, Klaus let go of Caroline with acceptance and Tyler hugged her instantly. When he broke away, they shared a look of gloomy understanding.

"You good, mate?" Klaus interrupted their moment.

Tyler nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly, glancing back and forth between the floor and Klaus. "I owe you one."

"As tempting as that is," Klaus shook his head. "Consider this a freebie."

Tyler gave a small closed-mouth smile in gratitude and took his place, wrapping his arm around Caroline.

"You'll want these before we leave." Klaus held his hand out with both of their rings in his palm. "Not quite dusk just yet."

They retrieved their rings and just as they slipped them back on, the door opened pouring in sunlight and another vampire burst into the room. It was Kol.

"Sorry I'm late," he greeted. "Slight hold up outside."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "It took you that long?"

"You had your fun, I had mine." He noticed Caroline and Tyler with curiosity. "Did I miss a save one get one free sale?"

Klaus gave him a wry look. "You remember Caroline. This is her boyfriend and one of my hybrids, Tyler Lockwood."

Kol glanced at Tyler suspiciously before back to Klaus. "He's still alive?"

"Just lead us out, Kol," he groused, glaringly.

Taking the hint, Kol ushered them out to the daylight. "Watch your step," he warned with a wicked grin.

There lay a bloody corpse across the doorway that bore a huge hole in his chest where his heart should have been. The heart in question laid in the grass a few feet from the body. Caroline and Tyler grimaced. Klaus just shook his head. Rebekah kicked its leg with a superior grunt as she walked past. Klaus stopped Tyler and Caroline before they continued, while Rebekah and Kol obliviously sauntered ahead of them. He turned to Tyler.

"I don't think there's much of a Council left," he told him, apologetically.

"Seems that way," Tyler stared down at the body.

"If you'd give my regards to your mother?" Klaus's usual roguish grin appeared.

Tyler laughed at the idea. "I'll break it to her gently."

Caroline just stared forward, tuning the two of them out. She felt numb, and was probably in shock, oblivious to the men staring at her. All she could think was _sleep_. Kol and Rebekah realized the group had stopped and approached.

"What're we doing about this one?" Kol asked, pointing at the dazed Caroline.

"I'll take care of her," Klaus offered. "She needs blood to revitalize and I have an abundance at the mansion."

Tyler glanced at Caroline for an opinion but she was unresponsive. His wary gaze switched to Rebekah but her face was stolid. Either she didn't know if there was an ulterior motive, or she wasn't giving it away. Whichever it was, she was no help.

Klaus took notice of Tyler's reluctance and tried to assure him. "You have my word that she'll get home safely, once she's fed."

Tyler spared one last glance at Caroline before he relented. "Yeah. Okay," he nodded, still feeling pretty out of it himself.

"Go," he gently urged. "Your mother will want to know about her friends."

"Thank you, Klaus," Tyler said, sincerely.

Klaus watched him whisk away, feeling a slight difference in his regard for Tyler Lockwood. Kol walked up next to him, joining in staring off.

"I can't believe you haven't killed that git by now," Kol commented.

"There are more important things than murder, Kol."

Kol arched an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Have you seen my brother? I could have sworn he was just here moments ago snapping a man's neck."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Quick Bite:

**KlausNCaroline** - You never want me to leave it _anywhere_! lol *snatches Klaus back, sneakily*

**Garota**- Yeah, I know that was a short one. Happens. Yay I'm doing a good job with realism. :) My favorite compliments.

**LorenaLaufey**- Lion's den, indeed. It's only just beginning.

**MissTerie**- I love writing Kol. His unexpected appearance turned out to be so much more than I intended.

**Girl96xoxo**- Aw shucks. There go my cheeks reddening. :) I'm so glad to hear you say that no one is OOC. It's a very big goal of mine to keep them that way.

**Hellomarthamay**- They're total BAMFs.

**storylover3**- Me too. I'd hate to see Tyler all gloomy. And wow, the only person to mention something about him and Rebekah. I felt a little weird when that moment between them happened in the cell. Totally unintentional.

**epic_sweetness712**- There's just something about Tyler and Klaus being friendly that I fancy.

**Lord of Sin**- Sorry, I got distracted by your avatar. What'd you say? :P Kidding. Thanks for reading! I hope Kol is in S4 more too. *swoon*

**Iris**- Nothing wrong with Delena. ;) I love Caroline standing up for herself, as well. I mean, I guess that's obvi, lol. Yaaaay addicted and a hooking plot! TY!

* * *

_As always, I appreciate your kind words in reviews, your favoriting, following, and altogether dedication to the nonsense I write. It means a lot, truly.  
Thank you my lovelies. ;)_

_Oh how the games are just beginning..._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Caroline was quiet for the entirety of the trip home. Much to Kol's dismay, they did not use their lightning fast abilities and he was forced to walk alongside Rebekah, Klaus and his beau. To amuse himself, he annoyed Rebekah by refusing to answer her questions about his whereabouts. When their arguments grew inexplicably loud, Klaus intervened with death threats. From then on out, they walked in total silence – a feat that was not the easiest for a certain Kol Mikaelson, nor did it last long.

"I feel like a child that just got scolded," he grumbled.

"If the shoe fits," Klaus commented.

Kol's eyes narrowed in contempt. "I'm sorry, who died and put you in charge again?"

"Our mother," Klaus answered with a dark grin.

"You killed mother," Rebekah pointed out. "That doesn't count."

"No one said anything about technicalities," he boasted.

"Oh please," she narrowed her eyes, cynically. "You _live _by technicalities."

"_Technically _he's not alive," Kol added, playfully.

"Who was talking to _you_?" Rebekah sneered.

"Oh, go snog a Salvatore," he said, giving her a dirty look.

"Why you little - "

"Enough," Klaus demanded.

"Quit trying to play the father figure, Nik," Kol glared. "You're no saint."

"So glad I'm an only child," Caroline said, suddenly, shutting all three of them up.

* * *

Upon getting home, Kol and Rebekah left the pair and disappeared into the mansion to alert Elijah of the latest. Klaus glanced at his surroundings as they walked up to the house, happy to see that Elijah had remained an Original of his word and disposed of the bodies. One less thing to worry about.

He helped Caroline up the steps and into the mansion where he sat her on the couch in the living area. All of the vervain in her system made her body limp and feverish. He went to one of the drawers of the curio cabinet to retrieve a light blanket. She remained still and unresponsive, even as he gingerly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, trying to avoid disturbing the wounds.

He knelt in front of her, holding a blood bag to her lips. She looked down at him with tired, confused eyes as she drank. He watched her drinking become more vigorous and she pulled the bag from his grasp, emptying it. She was panting by the time she finished, thirsting for more. He handed her another bag and she squeezed the blood out as if she couldn't get it fast enough.

"Easy, love," Klaus warned. "Don't overdo it."

She eased her drinking and when the bag was devoid of its contents, she drew it out from her lips and held it in her lap. A smear of blood dripped down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Klaus used his thumb to gently wipe it away, gazing up at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. Or maybe just didn't want to. She frowned.

"I wanna go home," she said, her voice slightly wavering.

"I promise, you will. But I don't think it's the safest idea right now." His voice was soft. He spoke to her delicately, like he was consoling a child. "Those few Council members who survived may still be looking for you."

"But, you told Tyler..."

"I told Tyler what I had to to make him go," he said, his face impassive.

Caroline blinked. For all his rescuing and sweet gestures, he was still Klaus. Her frown deepened and she huffed in defeat. Her eyes wandered around her as she fought not to break down into tears again. She shrugged at him, miserably.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You're welcome to stay here tonight," he proposed, taking a liking to his own idea. "There's plenty of room, plenty of blood. And it would certainly give me peace of mind."

She peered at him, curiously. "Why do you care?"

"Are you asking for a legitimate reason or do you just want a justification for saying yes?" he answered, cleverly. She met his eyes, unsure of what to say. He took her hands in his. "I just want to know you're safe. If only for tonight."

She looked down at her hands in his and found herself quite unable to pull away as much as her mind screamed at her to run.

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

Once the wounds had started becoming mounds of healing scar tissue, Caroline meekly requested a shower. Klaus had Rebekah set her up and she was left in the enormous white marble bathroom by her lonesome. She looked around in awe at how luxurious a single bathroom could be. She traced the porcelain sink and lingered on the gold faucets – which were likely just brass – before forcing herself to gaze up in the mirror. The edges were already fogging from the steam rolling off of the shower, but there was enough room to see her weathered face. Her eyes were puffy from crying with mascara smeared underneath. Huh. Vampires could get puffy eyes. Duly noted.

Caroline stared at herself for a long time seeing every imperfection clear as day. Definitely not a way she'd wanted Klaus, or anyone, to ever see her. Damn. She looked down at the sink again and laughed at her own self pity. Having had enough procrastination, she rid herself of her clothes and pushed aside the mounds of shower curtains. She watched the falling water warily before stepping in at the far end of the giant tub. Lingering phantom sensations of stabbing burns halted her. The memory was still too fresh.

Where was that emotional switch that vampires could turn on and off, she wondered. It would be extremely useful about now. _Man up, Caroline, _she told herself, heaving a sigh. She began to mentally coach herself into facing her fear and the recent trauma. Her breathing came out in short, quick breaths as she stepped under the spray.

The water felt warm and cleansing. She tilted her head so it soaked her hair and dripped down her face and back. An image of sunlight flashed behind her closed eyes and she gasped. She backed out of the water, fighting for air. Damnit! She slumped against the back wall and slid downward until she was sitting with her knees to her chest. Everything she'd been holding back flowed out in her tears.

Across the way in Rebekah's bedroom, Klaus and Rebekah were discussing the matter of Caroline staying the night when his head jerked toward the bathroom door. His enhanced auditory senses allowed him to hear Caroline's weeping. His heart quaked, and as much as he wanted to rush in to comfort her, he knew better. It was a matter of healing and she had to come to on her own. And she would, she was strong. It was one of the qualities he'd admired about her. Still, it was disconcerting to listen to. Not to mention that newness of caring for someone so strongly. He felt so out of his element.

Klaus glanced back at Rebekah, shamefaced, expecting her to mock his pain. Instead, taking him by surprise and showing an incredibly rare compassionate side of herself, she put her hand over his in consolation.

* * *

Deciding to try to distract Klaus from listening to Caroline, Rebekah forced him to go back downstairs with their brothers. Elijah and Kol were in the sitting room having a discussion about Kol's involvement in the Council ambush. Klaus slumped into the armchair across from the couch where Rebekah took a seat beside Kol. Elijah remained standing, as usual.

Kol explained to his siblings how he'd actually been back in town for quite some time now. He'd hatched a master plot to turn the Founders' Council against each other but when he arrived, he found them already stuck on the fact that there were vampires and werewolves in town, namely Caroline and Tyler. It was there that his vampire hunt idea really came to light.

Since he'd managed to keep Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes at bay, he easily slipped into the Council meetings undetected. He took on the role of a renowned vampire expert come to town, never revealing his name. When he first announced that the new family in town, the Mikaelsons, were actually vampires, it caused a commotion of epic proportions. He revealed everything, right down to the stake that could kill them. The Council conjured up the hunt idea like it was their own, exactly as Kol had hoped.

He told them of Alaric's weapons stash in his apartment, planting the idea firmly in their minds to retrieve them. His intention was to create the ambush that eventually played out, making them think they stood a chance in taking down the biggest vampire threat of Mystical Falls. Realistically, he'd just wanted to give he and his siblings some sport and to alleviate the threat the Council bore. But the Council had ideas of their own.

Unbeknownst to Kol, their ringleader James Joseph Johnson figured out through obtaining Alaric's journals and revisiting manifests from the past that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires too. And as Damon had been recently masquerading as a part of the Council, they were undoubtedly enraged. Initially, they planned on attacking the Salvatores first, but, once he found out, Kol interceded and attempted to redirect them once more to the mansion. He had no idea Caroline would be in the line of fire, or that Tyler would show up.

"Why didn't you just let them kill Damon and Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"And put Nik's doppleganger in the line of fire?" He chuckled. "I have no aspirations of being daggered again anytime soon," he added bitterly.

"And what about the Mayor and the Sheriff?" Elijah inquired, steepling his fingers. "How did you manage to fly under their radar?"

"I had to feed," Kol grinned. "Let's say I wasn't exactly neat about it."

"You kept them distracted with a trail of bodies," Rebekah concluded, her eyebrows raised, impressed.

"It provided more ammunition for the Council, as well," Kol leaned back against the couch and folded his hands in his lap, pleased with himself. "Gave them the initiative to work much faster."

"So all of this," Klaus waved his hand in the air. "It was just a ruse to kill the Council?"

"Ah, I was just having a bit of fun riling up the locals," Kol laughed. "It was my welcome back present to myself. And you."

"Fun at whose expense?" Elijah scolded. "People were killed."

"Oh come off your high horse, Elijah," he grinned. "So a few humans died. It worked in our favor. Now there are less of them trying to kill us."

"That's not the point."

"Speaking of points..." Kol reached into his back pocket. "Nik," he called, tossing something across the room to his brother. Klaus caught it and stared at it, curiously. "There's your stake," he nodded.

"How did _you _manage to get it?"

"Turns out one of the Salvatore brothers went back and swiped it off the body of the schoolteacher," he explained. "I'm banking on Damon..."

Klaus looked down at the stake, tuning his brother out having already heard the story from Caroline. He wondered what might have happened if Kol wasn't the brains behind the operation. What if the Council went on their own and had attacked Caroline? What if he hadn't reached her in time? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he refocused on his brother's tale.

"...My old friend Jeremy Gilbert let me in his house. And the rest is history," he smiled, triumphantly, folding his hands behind his head.

"What were you going to do, give them the only weapon that could kill us just to even the odds?" Elijah asked sternly.

"Of course not! You think I'd be that daft?" Elijah just raised his leery eyebrows, causing Kol to roll his eyes. "I just wanted to be sure it was in our hands, not theirs. Or the Salvatores'."

Klaus flicked his eyes up at his brother as he remembered what Caroline had said. "How did you know where the body was, Kol?"

Kol sat forward on the edge of the couch, lacing his fingers together. His head was tilted sideways and he wore a sly smile.

"Did you know Elena knows everything your dear Stefan knows? They have no secrets." He sat up again. "And, of course, what Elena knows Jeremy knows. She'd do anything to keep her baby brother safe."

"Jeremy knew where the body was," Klaus repeated.

"I ran into him when I first came back. We had a nice _friendly _chat before I compelled him to forget. Something about baseball bats," he smirked.

"All this time you've been back in town and you never thought to tell us?" Rebekah asked.

"Why? Did you miss me?" he flashed her a narcissistic smile.

"Not likely," she scoffed.

"I do regret what happened to your lady friend," he empathetically said to Klaus. "Unforeseen circumstances and all."

"She's safe now," Klaus said, softly. "That's all that matters."

Kol cocked his head to the side, intrigued. "Your level of caring for this one is borderline repulsive." Klaus lowered his eyebrows glaringly at his brother. "Oh don't be cross, Nik. No one's judging you. Except maybe Bekah, here."

"I have my reasons," she pouted.

"Well I'm rooting for you, brother. She is quite the morsel."

"Could you not speak like she's a piece of meat, Kol?"

"Ooh. Touchy. He really does like this one."

"I'm not sure _like _begins to cover it," Rebekah joined in the fun.

"Yes. Have your laughs," Klaus pouted. "It's all so amusing."

"They've never seen you in love," Elijah pointed out, grinning.

"Who said anything about love?" Klaus jumped to the defense.

"I know the look in your eyes, Klaus," he said knowingly. "I've seen it before."

Klaus's face darkened. "That was ages ago, and completely irrelevant."

"I don't blame you for being in love with her. We were both bewitched by Tatia."

"Well, be that as it may, her love for us was very shortlived. And Caroline is no Tatia."

"What about Katherine?"

"Katherine?" Klaus laughed, maliciously. "Unlike you, brother, I've grown immune to the allure of the Petrova dopplegangers. Katherine was a pawn in the breaking of the curse. Nothing more."

"Admit it, Klaus. For a short glimmering moment, perhaps, you considered her. Before she ran from you, afraid of what you are."

"Are you trying to imply something, Elijah?"

"Not at all," he smiled, raising his hands in retreat. "I just hope you have a better go at it this time around."

Elijah's smiling made Klaus somewhat uneasy. Just what was he trying to say?


	23. Chapter 23

Quick Bite:

Holy smokes, review overload! *cracks knuckles in preparation*

**KlausNCaroline**- Incredible? Me? Aww. Thank you, sweets. *gives back Klaus for a chapter*

**redbudrose**- She's hot, then she's cold. She's yes, then she's no... :P Actually, I'm not sure how you mean. Hot and cold in what way?

**Garota** - Reading your reviews is a pleasure to _me_! I would love to see more of the three in the show too.

**cecia**- Thanks so much! I will write as much as I can!

**TaylorMikaelson**- Things that make you go hmmm... ;)

**storylover3**- lol But, but, he was just trying to have funnnn...

**jbodaneze**- Sure. When's your birthday?

**naillerissex**- I really love YOU! Thanks hun!

**LorenaLaufey**- I know, right? I'm impressed too. I guess he probably should've been more pissed, but it's Kol. How can you be pissed at that face?

**Delena and Klaroline Forever**- As you wish.

**tearzofthestarz**- Maybe. Maybe not.

**Vero** - OMG. I thought there'd be massive cheering for her telling him to shut up, but you were the only one. Ooh, BFF list. Yays! Elijah ain't going anywhere yet. He's a handy guy to have around. Heh. Handy...

**Iris Salvatore-Mikaelson**- Aww thank you, sweetie. I'm honored to have inspired you. And I'm glad you love the story. Thanks!

_Thank you all, once again, for continuing to read and review, to follow and to favorite. It really means the world. You have no idea how. You're all the inspiration and motivation I need to keep this going. So thank you. *hugs everyone*_**  
**

* * *

So, I literally found out two hours ago that there's a TVD convention going on at this exact moment, a mere hour away from me! I'm crying that I am not there with Ian, Paul, Michael, Zach, Steven and Daniel right now! In an effort to pull me out of my gloom, I'm updating. But don't expect the next chapter any less than the usual 4 day arc because I only have 2 more chapters typed up right now and I don't want to get behind and have you all waiting weeks for an update. Sorry. I know it sucks. Know what also sucks? A TVD convention an hour away and I WAS NOT INFORMED!

*regains composure* WrecklessRighter apologizes for the sob story and minor outburst. She's a little sensitive right now and hopes you all understand.

Ahem. Now, I know it's kind of on the short side, but I'm willing to put money on no one minding too much. :) Except **KlausNCaroline**. One day I will get her to say I ended a chapter perfectly! Until then...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Clad only in the fluffy white robe she'd been given, Caroline was sitting Indian-style on the bed in the guest room down the hall, drying her hair with a towel. She had managed to survive the shower after a minor breakdown and a twenty minute mental coaching session. What's more, once she overcame her fear, she enjoyed it thoroughly. It somewhat revived her in way more than the blood bags could. Guess some human things didn't change.

A soft rapping came at the door, startling her. She quickly fixed the loosely hanging robe in time for the door to open. Rebekah was there with a black silky material draped over her arm. She gave Caroline the once over.

"You look better," she commented, her nose upturned snobbishly.

Caroline gave a shrug. "I feel a little closer to myself again. Physically, anyway," she added, then frowned.

Rebekah pursed her lips and with a single blink her eyes changed. There was just a hint of compassion behind them now. "I can't imagine how that must have been," she said softly, still standing awkwardly by the door.

Caroline looked up at her again. Was Rebekah waiting for her to rehash the traumatic tale? Now wasn't a particularly good time...

"I haven't felt the sun on my skin in over a thousand years," Rebekah continued.

Caroline laughed. "Trust me, it didn't feel as nice as it did when we were human."

Rebekah bore a rare genuine smile. She walked into the room and hesitantly sat on the bed, folding what turned out to be a black silk nightie in her lap. She seemed to be searching for words to say but judging by her yielding pout, whatever it was she had planned wasn't what came out.

"Nik asked me to give you some clean clothes," she explained as she handed the nightie to Caroline. "I don't know that my sleepwear is in your taste but it's all I have."

Caroline took it and agreed it was definitely not her taste. But it was something. "Wow. Can't say I expected that." She smiled at Rebekah with gratitude. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

"Well it's nothing to get excited over. But it's the least I could do after all I've put you and Nik through." She looked at the floor. "And Tyler, for that matter."

"Okay. Where is Rebekah and what have you done with her?"

Rebekah's rolled her eyes, stubbornly. "It's very rare for me to admit to my mistakes, okay? But for whatever reason my brother is quite taken with you so I suppose I should at least _try _to make amends."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "I'm sorry. Is this you apologizing?"

"Don't make it any more than it has to be," Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I'm only doing it for the sake of my brother."

Caroline gave a small nod and allowed Rebekah to go on, but Rebekah was reluctant. She wondered if the idea to make amends was even Rebekah's or if she'd been put up to it. She waited patiently until Rebekah found her words.

"All this time I hated _you_, thinking you were the one taking Niklaus from me. But it turns out it was my own doing." Rebekah glanced at her, aggrieved. "I guess I've been lashing out at the wrong person all this time. I've caused you grief for what seems to be no reason."

Caroline gave a half-smile. "You wouldn't be the first one," she muttered, a short memory of the intervention flashing through her mind. Speaking of which, she should call Elena and see if Damon and Stefan were okay, what with all this hunt drama. Come to think of it, where _was_ her phone?

"He doesn't want to leave," Rebekah sighed, miserably. "And I don't want to be without him. I don't know how to be," she admitted.

"Well, if he means so much, why don't you just stay?"

"Stay? In Mystic Falls?" She scoffed. "What could I possibly want to stay here in this pathetic town for?"

"I don't know. Maybe...a chance to know what it's like to not have to run." Rebekah glanced up at her, considering. "To create a home? Have roots? Make friends?"

"Friends?" she rolled her eyes. "Who would be friends with me? Even Matt can't stand me and he's the nicest guy I've met thus far."

Caroline laughed, forcing her eyes closed. She sighed and mustered up a load of courage for what she was about to say, sure she would probably regret it later. But if you couldn't beat them you joined them, right?

"I would."

Rebekah looked up at her, stunned. "After everything I did to sabotage you and Tyler? Why?"

Caroline shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "I know should be mad, but I guess in a weird way, I get it. You just didn't want to lose your brother."

"Yes, well, my actions seem to have proven that an inevitability."

"He'll come around," Caroline reassured her. "And if he doesn't, I'll make him."

Rebekah grinned at the mental image. "It would be nice to have an alliance against my brothers once in a while." Her smile withered. "But what do you get out of this?"

"My friends aren't the most supportive, right now," she shrugged. "I could use some new ones."

Rebekah smirked, teasingly. "I suppose I'll take what I can get."

Caroline laughed. Friends with two Originals. Who would have thought?

* * *

Later that night, Caroline abruptly jolted awake in bed, not sure by what. She remembered images of light and rain showering down on her. The heat of the sun was scorching and the water was a welcoming coolness against her skin. But soon the sun became t_oo_ hot, searing her skin and exposing the bloody untouched layers beneath and the raindrops began to sting.

It wasn't a nightmare. It was reality just a few hours ago, before Klaus had saved her. Restless, she got up and decided to see if she could find something to drink in the enormous mansion.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly from the memories. Or maybe from lack of clothing? It felt drafty wearing only one of Rebekah's nighties. The black mid-thigh silk was liquid against her skin. She was thankful for the lace overlay at the top keeping things as conservative as possible. Normally, she loved strutting her stuff in sexy lingerie, but she felt a bit too underdressed for creeping through the Original Mansion.

As she approached the kitchen, she heard a clanking and stopped in her tracks. It sounded like someone shuffling through a refrigerator. She realized how ridiculous it was trying to creep unheard through a house of vampires with acute hearing. They knew she was there.

When she peeked around the doorway, her suspicions were confirmed, but her stomach lurched. It _was_ Klaus, rummaging. And here she was, wearing close to nothing. The angel perched on her right shoulder shouted at her to run away, but the devil on her left gave her a nudge forward.

She stayed just behind the archway taking the opportunity to admire the build of his bare chest and biceps. The only thing he wore were a pair of loose grey flannel pants that clung only at his hips. Moonlight poured in from the window giving his body shadowy outlines in all the right places. She sucked in her lower lip, anchoring it with her teeth. Why was it that bad always looked so good?

Klaus finally noticed her standing there watching him and she quickly let loose her lip. He looked her up and down, slowly. She felt incredibly and uncomfortably exposed under the weight of his heated gaze. When he reached her eyes, they were shining with his usual amusement, and...something else.

"For once, I'd say Rebekah had good judgement," he said with approval.

"Cute," Caroline flushed, shooting him an unfriendly look, and protectively crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't sleep?"

"Sleep is more of a luxury than a necessity for me," he said, holding up a blood bag in offering.

She nodded and he retrieved two glasses from the cupboard. She stayed, waiting by the doorway, as he empty the contents of the packet into the cups. He walked back to her and handed her a glass. She took it and stared down at the red liquid, contemplating for a moment just how different her life had become.

"How are you managing?" Klaus asked, after taking a gulp of his own.

She gulped down the blood in her glass and shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

"It'll take some time for the vervain to leave your system, but if you look," he gestured to her wearing a dimpled smile. "Your skin is, again, flawless."

She paused in wiping her lips and glanced down at herself. He was right. But the revelation didn't comfort her.

"I wish the memory would disappear."

"I could compel you," he jokingly offered with a smirk.

She glanced up at him with wide eyes, not sure if she was appalled, frightened, touched, or even if she should take him up on the offer.

"No," she said, shaking her head adamantly.

"Just give it time," he said, softly. "You're strong enough to overcome anything."

Her expression turned sardonic. "How do _you_ know?"

He tilted his head to the side and his face turned completely serious. The intensity of his eyes made her nervous.

"I see you."

"You see me," she repeated in disbelief.

"I see the way your light shines through your smile. I see the strength of your spirit in the boldness of your words." He gave a slight lift of his eyebrows. "You are an amazing woman, Caroline. You could conquer the world if you wanted." He gave her a daring smirk. "That is, if you'd let me show it to you."

She glanced up at him, taken by his sincerity and at a loss for words. Her eyes lowered to his chest and she watched as shadows danced against his skin in the faint glow of the moon. She felt herself drawn but dared not move from her spot. He put his glass down and slowly meandered his way over until he was close enough to touch. He took the glass from her hands and put it on the counter beside him, all the while never taking his eyes off her. Caroline breathed, shakily. She backed up, aspiring to escape, but hit the wall behind her.

She gazed up into his midnight blue eyes, her heart pounding furiously against her chest, her skin tingling. He slid his hand against her cheek, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He hesitated, giving her a moment to decide or maybe to run away. But, instead, she tilted her chin forward, forgetting everything her mind was screaming at her, as he leaned down and gently planted his lips against hers.

It began as soft unsure nibbles, quickly progressing into a more rigorous kiss and Caroline found herself giving into it, kissing him back. She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck but he grabbed her wrists in lightning speed and pinned them above her against the wall using his own hands to hold them in place. As she kissed him more fiercely, his hips reflexively thrust forward against hers. A slight pleasure-filled tremor went through her and she had a brief moment of clarity. It was enough. She suddenly turned her face and broke away panting. His nose and lips grazed her cheek accidentally as he drew back.

"Stop," she whispered. "I can't."

He stared at her confused, eyes blazing. He purposely slid his hands tantalizingly down her arms and sides until they reached her waist, hoping to draw her in again. Instead, she brought her hands to her face, feeling the heat her cheeks were giving off and began to rub her temples. It felt so good, but it was so bad.

"I can't," she repeated.

Caroline stared up at his anguished expression one last time, and zipped out of his grasp and back up to her designated room. She closed the door behind her quickly, and sunk to the floor against it. Her head was reeling. Crap. She'd just opened Pandora's Box...


	24. Chapter 24

Quick Bite:

**PixieKindofCrazy**- Well...it's not technically cheating, is it?

**Lily94**- *falls over laughing*

**ilovetvd**- No worries, dear. Reality is predominant to the fanfic world, I understand. :) And uh...for the record, I wouldn't have run away. But it just suited the situation.

**Lovely Vero**- lol Have as many outbursts as you want. It's entertaining. And means I'm doing a good job. :D

**MarsterRoo**- Aha! Gotcha out of hiding. Hehe. Is it really that torturous?

**sillysun**- "Handy kitchen surfaces!" Oh my...

**LorenaLaufey**- I second that vote.

**Agostina**- Aw yay. I guess I'm writing him well if you're always imagining Jomo. :)

**Trich** - lol Well, she _is _still with Tyler so 'that -.-' was a little inevitable.

**KlausNCaroline**- I ENDED IT PERFECTLY! My life is now complete. Thank you. Also, your comment of "LET ME LOVE YOU" just makes me giggle and think of that Klaus gif. :P

**beadedheart**- Thank you!

**MissTerie**- Luckily, no one complained. Think there may still be some crazies around though. ;)

**Emmalea**- But you read it all! That's the important part. Now you can keep reading! lolz :P Aww, I'm glad I was lucky enough to catch your attention. :)

_Gonna be all rushy again. Almost late for work. So thank you, thank you to each and every one of you! Means the world and all that jazz. *hugs*  
Jeeze, how do the chapters keep getting longer? ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

A short while after the incident in the kitchen, Klaus was knocking lightly at the door to the guest room. He had since retrieved one of his thermals, hoping Caroline might be less inclined to send him away if he was clothed. Or at the very least, be less intimidated. Females were funny like that.

When she didn't answer, he opened the door just a crack. The light from the hall spilled in revealing her lying at the edge of the bed in fetal position. But her eyes were open. She glanced up at Klaus, frowning. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him encasing them in the darkness.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

She sighed, pulling her legs tighter to her. "Not really."

He went to the bed and sat on the edge beside her feet. "Anything I can do to change that?"

She lifted her head and gazed at him, skeptically. "I think you've done enough."

"Forgive me, love," he smiled. "We all have our weaknesses."

Her eyes narrowed. "You took advantage of me."

"Who took advantage of whom? It was _you_ who found _me_ in the kitchen."

"Don't try to play the victim," she said with narrowed eyes. "You're really bad at it."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Blame it on being out of practice."

His playful smile faded as Caroline sat up beside him, dangling her legs off the edge of the bed. She sat for a second, gazing at the floor, pained. As she leaned sideways to catch his gaze, her hair fell in a spill against her shoulder deviating his eyes briefly.

"Why did you have to kiss me, Klaus?"

He flicked his gaze back to hers. "Because I wanted to."

"I was vulnerable. You knew that and you did it anyway."

"Well, if we're talking technicalities you didn't exactly try to stop me." The corners of his mouth turned very slightly upward. "In fact I'm almost certain you kissed me back."

She opened her mouth and closed it, feeling caught. He was right, damn him. Her eyes blazed with irony.

"It was a moment of weakness. Like you said."

He smirked at her. "I'll gladly accept being one of your weaknesses." Caroline rolled her eyes and his expression softened. "Would you believe me if I said I was feeling vulnerable too?"

"No. Not really."

He tentatively tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, filling his gaze only with her. She seemed startled by the movement.

"I wasn't sure I'd get to you in time," he admitted. There was so much raw emotion in his usually guarded face. It was overwhelming.

"Just stop," she pleaded, shaking her head. "I can't handle this right now."

"What?"

"You. Being all caring and trying to comfort me. It's not...I just..." She struggled trying to find the words. "I can't."

He regarded her curiously. "Can't or won't?"

She gazed at him, bemused, unwilling to answer the question. She saw something pass through his eyes, a moment of clarity, perhaps. It worried her.

"It appears it's not just Tyler you're fighting against," he said.

She grew uneasy at his cryptic proclamation. She hated that he could know something about her without her even understanding herself. It was kind of ominous – suitably, though.

"Whatever that means," she muttered, settling against the pillows in an upright position.

Klaus turned only his shoulders so he was able to meet her eyes. He studied her face, blinked and his eyebrows lowered. "It's a strange and new feeling for me. Caring so much for the well-being of someone other than myself, or my family."

Caroline's wary eyes softened. She had to try twice to get the words out after that unexpected confession.

"How did you even know where I was?"

"Kol did." The memory flickered in his eyes and then, just like that, the vault slammed shut. "It's all a very long story that I'd love to share with you when you're not so under the weather."

"I never understood that phrase," she quipped.

Klaus smiled. "Rest, Caroline." He gestured for her to lie down again.

When she did, he rose preparing to leave. He gave her one last wistful glance that made her want to squirm against the heat building up inside her. She was glad he was going because she'd really needed the clear headspace again. But her heart gave a hard thud when she realized that as soon as he left, she'd be alone. In the dark. She wasn't ready to face the flashbacks again. Just as his hand reached the doorknob, she sat up.

"Klaus?" she called, timidly. She hesitated before going on, averting her eyes and hating herself for being such a baby. Especially considering who it was. "You can stay." She glanced up. "If you want."

His surprised face was priceless but he recovered gracefully with a grin. "You're giving me permission to stay in a room of a house that I own," he teased. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you."

She smiled down at the comforter, sheepishly. Okay. In retrospect it wasn't the best phrasing. But she refused to ask him outright to stay and be her safety blanket for the night. He would get way too big a kick out of that.

"You're sure you wouldn't rather be alone?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head against the pillow. "No. Not tonight."

As he started walking back, a momentary wave of panic washed over her. The realization of what she'd just done was registering in her mind. The Original hybrid she'd just kissed in the same room – no, in the same bed! – all night? She had to think fast.

"But!" she quickly added, and he stopped in his tracks, caught off guard. "Only until I'm asleep. Then it's back to your own room."

He regarded her suspiciously before a smile tugged at his lips. "I wouldn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage."

With a roll of her eyes, she grinned. He walked over and sat back on the edge of the bed. After a moment, he glanced down at her expectantly. "Are you going to give me more than an inch?"

She responded with a tiny upturn of her lips and shifted her body backward. He eased onto the bed, lounging with his legs out in front of him. Caroline looked up at him shyly and he turned his head so their eyes locked.

"You're just going to sit there?" she mused.

"Is that not the plan?"

"Well, it's a little creepy having you sit there watching me fall asleep."

He leaned his head back against the wall and raised his eyebrows, keeping his face as neutral as possible while he said, "I could read you a bedtime story, if you like."

"Nevermind," she rolled her eyes, catching his playful grin before closing them. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, love."

* * *

In the morning, Klaus awoke with a start. The images of whatever kind of nightmare he'd had were gone before he could even begin to remember them. Odd, because he didn't even remember falling asleep. He must have fallen asleep while still sitting upright in the bed beside Caroline. But when he looked down, her head was against his stomach and her arm thrown across his thighs. When had that happened, exactly? Not that he was complaining. It was actually a wonderful position to be in. That is, until she awoke. Should she find him still there, there would be questions. And anger.

After toying with the idea of staying just to see her all riled up, he sighed and decided he had to do the gentlemanly thing, as much as it irked him. He slowly eased out from under her embrace and managed to get out of the bed without her stirring. He gazed down at his sleeping beauty, completely enraptured. Her hair spilled back over her shoulder, baring her neck and his teeth suddenly began to ache. He ignored it, forcing his eyes to lower and found that the comforter had slipped down to her waist revealing the low cut of the nightie and a great deal of her bare back. The thin black straps sat against the curves of her shoulder blades, enticingly. He almost reached to trail his fingertips down the bend of her back but caught himself.

_One day or even a century_, he'd said. Perhaps it would be sometime in between, sometime sooner. Leaving her to sleep, he skulked across the room to leave.

As he closed the door gently behind him, he turned in time to see Kol stopped in his tracks in the hallway. They gawked at each other awkwardly in a most comedic manner. Once Kol's snarky grin appeared, Klaus knew he was done for.

"Well, well," Kol started. "Do my eyes deceive or is Niklaus Mikaelson doing the walk of shame?"

Klaus just shook his head, grimacing, and brushed past his brother making his way down the hall. It wasn't worth his time to indulge in Kol's antics. Especially not in front of the door to where Caroline was sleeping.

"Was she as good as she looks?" Kol called from his spot.

That stopped him. In an instant, Kol was up against the wall, Klaus's hand pinning him there by the throat. Kol chokingly laughed against his brother's hold.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Another word and I'll rip your throat out," Klaus snarled.

Kol raised his chin, repressing his grin. His eyes were still gleaming wickedly as Klaus released him and walked away. He caressed his throat and stared at the door to the guest room, contemplating. Another door down the hall abruptly opened. Rebekah stepped halfway out in a dark fuchsia slip.

"What is it now?"

"Just a little spat between brothers," Kol explained. "No need to be alarmed."

"Well, do you mind? Some of us still like to try to sleep."

"My apologies," he said with a phony grin. "Go back to getting your beauty sleep, wretch."

She grabbed something from inside the doorway and threw it in his direction before slamming the door closed. Kol ducked, dodging the glass bottle of perfume and it shattered against the wall behind him. He sniffed the air with distaste before exiting the hallway and heading downstairs.

Moments after, the door to the guest room opened. Caroline peeked her head out wondering what all the commotion had been, but no one was there. Yet strangely, there was an overwhelming scent of Dior in the air...

* * *

A short while later, Caroline had mustered up the courage to go find Klaus. She was slightly surprised that he wasn't there when she awoke, but that was probably a good thing. Bedhead was not her favorite look. She managed to tame her blonde waves and examined her now unmarred upper body while gazing into the mirror of the white wood vanity. Everything was so white in this house. What was that about?

When she was satisfied with her appearance she set off. The house was so huge, finding anyone would be an endeavor. Rebekah's door was still closed and she dared not bother her new 'friend'. She walked down the stairs and heard movement near the kitchen. _Great_, she thought. _Here we go again._She walked in briskly expecting Klaus to be there but instead ran, almost literally, into Kol as he was walking out.

"Oh! Sorry," she mumbled an apology.

He flashed her a grin. "No need." His eyes traveled the length of her body. "You look _much _better."

She'd forgotten she was only wearing the nightie and her body tensed. Kol's eyes were dark with hunger and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. I am. Thanks," she folded her arms awkwardly over her chest. "You haven't seen Klaus, have you?"

"He's around somewhere," he said, nonchalantly.

Her shoulders slumped. She glanced around idly and caught Kol staring out of the corner of her eye. The sinister look in his eyes chilled her down to the bones. She didn't know him well, but she knew the look couldn't mean anything good.

"I guess I'll try looking somewhere else then," she said, nervously. She turned to leave but he was there in front of her again, blocking her way out.

"What's the rush?"

He zoomed toward her. She stiffened and it made his smirk widen. She tried to turn to escape but he pushed her back up against the wall of the archway in an eerie reminder of the night before. But this time fear was consuming her, not pleasure. His face was inches from hers. She turned her head, repulsed. He began to nuzzle her neck, inhaling his way down as she struggled to pull away.

"You smell like soap, and fear," he said in a low voice and glanced up at her amused, from beneath lowered eyebrows. "Are you afraid?"

"Get off me." She tried to shove him back. And it had worked, but he was an Original and his speed trumped her strength so he was back against her in a millisecond. This time, he pinned her against the wall entirely using his body and she felt just how excited he was. He held her arms against the wall ensuring that she couldn't move again.

"Someone is being unreasonable," he growled.

"You _really _don't want to mess with me," she tried in her most intimidating voice.

He smirked. "No offense, but you're in no position to be threatening me, darling. I've over a thousand years on you."

"And after all that time you still haven't learned any manners?"

He pressed against her harder, his eyes bleeding completely black and the veins in his face protruding.

"Manners are for the weak. When I want something, I take it."

He raised his head to strike and she kneed him with all she had in the groin. He backed off grunting in pain for a second and she ran with vampire speed but he grabbed her again, forcing her against the metal railing of the stairs in the foyer.

"Play nice," he warned, his eyes, still black as night, lingering on her lips.

A hand suddenly appeared around his neck. His eyes and face regained their normalcy and his expression grew dull.

"Keep your shirt on, Nik. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Get away. Now," Klaus said firmly.

And he did. Caroline's body eased and she let out a slow stream of breath. Klaus stepped between her and his brother, his hand still firmly in place around Kol's throat.

"You are never to touch her again. Understood?"

Kol's face darkened and his devilish grin appeared. "As you wish, brother."

"I mean it, Kol," he said, tightening his grip once before letting Kol go.

"Didn't anyone teach you to share?" he teased.

"Didn't anyone teach _you_ loyalty to your siblings?"

Kol glared. "Oh dagger me, why don't you?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it."

"Of course you have. It's the only defense you've got." He sped out of the room and was back just as fast. He held the white oak stake in Klaus's face. "Think I'll be taking this back, now. For posterity."

Klaus glared after him as he disappeared back upstairs. Caroline let out a shuddering sigh and his attention was redirected to her.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother. He gets a little overzealous when it comes to beautiful women."

"You don't always need to save me, you know," she said, disregarding his subtle compliment. "I could have handled him."

Klaus's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes, I could see that as he had you pinned against the rails."

"Seriously. I'm not some damsel in distress that always needs your help."

"Duly noted," he responded, his tone becoming as icy as his eyes. "You're welcome, by the way."

He disappeared down the hall, leaving her to her own again. Caroline glanced down the hallway caught between annoyance and guilt.


	25. Chapter 25

Quick Bite:

**lilred-07** - Thanks, doll! I strive toward a happy medium and realism. :)

**chibichibi98** - I know, I know. They're both stubborn but starting to come around.

**MissTerie** - No worries. You could simply write the word "cool" as a review and I'd still smile gleefully.

**KlausNCaroline** - lol I would leap through my screen and hug you if I could.

**ru salvatore** - Apologies, dear. I write as fast as I can but life throws me for a loop at random. Please don't forget me! *begs* :P

**LorenaLaufey** - Kol is...yeah. You're right. Hornydog sums it up. I like him too.

**sillysun** - I thought it fit well, too. "No handy kitchen surfaces, no problem. A bed works just as well! *grin*" Oh my god, I love you! Matching minds!

**Lovely Vero** - If you're strange for liking it, I must be worse for writing it. ;) And I PROMISE action is coming soon. The good kind.

**ilovetvd** - lol Or she just decided to move there because, hello, he was there and who the hell wouldn't!? Hehe. No, I like your idea too. Actually was remembering that vampires can invade dreams, recently. Hmm...

**immortalpen**- "I love the time you're taking to set up their relationship in a realistic way. It will make it so much more satisfying when they are finally together!" THIS. So much this. You understand! lol Thank you. Sorry, I just get uber excited when readers get why I do things the way I do them. :)

_Oh, my lovelies. I adore you guys. Really, I do. Reading your reviews brings a bright shiny Crest white smile to my face. Keep 'em coming. I enjoy you all. No. Wait. I FANCY you all. ;)_

* * *

I do apologize that this chapter is appearing later than I normally update. I mostly try to stick to that 4 day period, less if I feel compelled. But see, what happened was...I was so caught up in writing awesomely fun scenes to be included in upcoming-but-still-later chapters that I totally didn't realize I didn't even finish this one! Mybad, guys. So it took an extra day. *shrugs* This is like a...half and half chapter. I'm intrigued to see the response.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Left standing like an idiot in the middle of the foyer, Caroline retreated back upstairs to the guest room with her tail between her legs. She felt like she'd just been scolded even though she was the one who had done the scolding. How could a guy – especially Klaus – affect her like that? She reflected on the situation while rubbing up and down her arms, causing her to remember how unconcealed she was. Wanting desperately to be out of the nightie, she grabbed her clothes from the previous day and got dressed. The jeans didn't wear as well a second time, but at least she was more covered now and for some reason that made her feel more secure and at ease. She dawdled for a few minutes, taking the time to make the bed, fuss with her hair, anything that would enable her to keep procrastinating from dealing with Klaus's hot and cold tendencies.

It gave her time to rethink the conversation with him and wonder why he ran the way he did. Considering he was all about confrontation and being in control, it seemed a little strange for him to stow away angrily. His previous displays made him seem more the type to outwardly express his emotions, usually in a vicious manner. It hadn't occurred to her that her words might have unintentionally stung. But it was a funny idea – words hurting the almighty hybrid. Just how much _did_ she affect him?

There he was just trying to help her and she'd shunned him. But in all fairness, she _could _have managed Kol! Maybe. Eventually. She really didn't believe that Kol would hurt her. But what did she really know about him other than he was Klaus's brother and an Original Vampire who had quarreled with Damon and tried to kill Matt? Actually, that second one was a big no-no.

Just thinking about how little she knew of Kol, in turn, begged the question: how _did_ he know where she was yesterday? Her curiosity finally getting the better of her, she headed out to find Klaus again to first and foremost iron out the wrinkles between them.

As expected, she found him brooding in his study. He had his back to her while staring up at an unfinished painting. It looked like a landscape but it was in the early stages so even with all the blends of browns and greens, she couldn't be sure. She cleared her throat, making her presence known, but Klaus remained unmoved.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," she said softly, breaking the tension-filled silence.

He still didn't turn around. He merely turned his head over his shoulder, regarding her presence without a word. She walked further in the room, boots clacking on the wood floor, and stopped when she was parallel with his shoulders but still a few feet from him, not sure how close she should get. She turned to face him, annoyed that he continued to refuse to look at her.

"So is this really about me or is this just some stupid display of possession to Kol?" she asked, hoping in sparking his anger he might cave. "Because the whole "the girl is mine" act was really unattractive on Tyler, and it's even less attractive on you. I'm not some trophy for you to claim, Klaus. I'm a person - " she shook her head, rolling her eyes, and corrected herself, " - a _vampire _with a mind and feelings of my own."

"I never believed otherwise," he finally spoke, eyes still glued to the canvas.

"Then what was with the big rescue act with Kol? Did you really think your own brother would hurt me?"

"The world doesn't revolve around Caroline Forbes," he said, plainly looking her square in the eye. The rash tone of his voice was condescending, shocking her into silence. "Kol has always been one to test the limits. Tell him the stove is hot and he'll touch it himself to make sure, then relish the burn."

Her eyebrows had knit. "You've lost me."

"He was seeing how far he could go with you." He finally turned to face her. "He wanted to get a rise out of me. And he got it."

She folded her arms, unimpressed. "Well just so we're clear for the future, I'm capable of handling any guys that try to come onto me. Even if it is your brother."

"Kol won't be bothering you anymore," he assured her, turning callous again. "We've had a nice _brotherly _chat and I've seen to it that he keeps his hands to himself from now on."

"You make it sound like you own me," she laughed. He glanced back at his painting, inconspicuously. Caroline rolled her eyes at his wordless response. "Guys and their egos..."

"A man's ego can be very dangerous," he warned.

"I laugh in the face of danger," she glowered, teasingly.

And like that, he was inches from her face, wearing a daring smirk. "Do you?"

She met his eyes, defiantly. "We are _friends, _Klaus. Nothing more. You kissing me doesn't change that fact. And I'm still waiting for an apology, by the way."

He crossed his arms, almost hugging himself. His face was impassive now, eyebrows lowered. "Perhaps you're right in that I've overstepped the boundaries of our...friendship. But I'm not sorry I kissed you." His eyes flicked to her then. "And though you'll probably argue me to the ground on it, I don't think you are either."

"You know, I wish everyone would stop telling me how I feel."

He cocked his head. "Would that make it easier for you to know?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It's understandable that you'd be confused. But please, don't follow in Elena's footsteps. I'm patient, to a point."

Caroline laughed and it came out as more of a scoff. She couldn't believe her ears. "Wow. Beat around the bush why don't you?"

He finally grinned. "It's best to be direct when you want something."

"Not when it's something you can't have," she retorted, dryly.

His lips curled up, devilishly. "Says who?"

She shook her head dismissively, starting for the door. Klaus moved to the doorway to block her way out and her hands went up to her hips.

"What are you gonna do, hold me hostage?"

"It's a thought."

"See, that right there? That's the Klaus I _don't _like."

"You think something that trivial matters to me, love? I don't care if you like half of me or all of me. Besides," his eyes lit up with mischief. "There are parts of you I'm not quite fond of." Her eyes slightly widened in revulsion. "But I've seen enough to know that the good outweighs the bad."

She folded her arms, totally uncomfortable with his presumption and trying to mask it coolly. "Too bad it's not mutual."

He cocked his head, amused. "You should have an inkling by now."

"I see what you show me, Klaus. And so far, all I see is power. The need to have as much of it as you can. Even over those you _claim_ to care about."

His demeanor changed completely, his body stiffening and his eyes turning cool as ice. "Then you haven't been paying attention."

Her eyes narrowed. "Let me out. Now."

He stared a moment longer, then exhaled through his nose, gliding sideways. Caroline descended the stairs as quickly as she could. When she reached the front door and pulled, it wouldn't open. Confused, she glanced up to see a hand above her holding it closed. She should have been used to that by now. She turned her head, annoyed, and was face to face with Klaus. The darkness in his eyes had lessened but there was still a faint iciness to them. He seemed slightly anxious now, though.

"Let's not part on angry terms," he reasoned, his charming smile back with a vengeance.

"Fine. Then let's just part."

"Caroline - "

"_Please_. I want to go home, Klaus," she begged. "To _my_ house and _my_ bed. Where I can be alone with _my_ thoughts."

He searched her eyes for a moment and released his hold on the door. "Fair enough," his voice came softly.

Klaus backed up, holding the door open for her. She stared outward for a moment, then back at him. His face was blank again, devoid of all feeling. It made her strangely contrite. She pursed her lips and sighed, caving.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely. "For saving my life."

A brief moment of relief passed across his eyes, then he nodded resolutely. "Again."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing, but surrendered. "_Again_."

"And with Kol?" Now he was smirking.

"Don't push it."

"Oh, I'll push all I want to, sweetheart." He leaned in close to her ear. "And I trust that you'll push right back."

Fighting off the tingling feeling crawling down her spine, she gave him a long, hard stare before shaking her head and walking off.

* * *

Just as she reached the end of the walkway up to her house, Caroline caught sight of Tyler closing the door of his Buick. They stood staring at each other for a moment. She wondered if he was going to get mad that she hadn't been home all night. He looked like he wanted to say something, but for once, he seemed have thought better of it and plastered a smile to his face as he walked to her.

"Hey," he greeted her with a warm hug. She held him tightly, an overwhelming sense of _home_ devouring her.

"How are you?" she asked him after pulling away.

He lifted his arms and let them drop against his sides. "Good as new."

"Almost like it never even happened," she said with a phony smile.

"Almost," he said with a somber smile. "You look great. Not even a scratch." His face scrunched in a bashfulness. "Okay, that was dumb."

Caroline smiled. "I look better than I feel."

"The vervain should have left your system by now."

Oh Tyler. He may have been a hybrid but he still maintained his human naivete. That was always something she loved about him. Hybrid or not, he'd always have a boy's heart.

"It has. Just...you know, I'm not going to be able to stop flashing back for a while."

"Oh. Yeah. It was rough, but at least we lived to tell the tale."

"So to speak," she added.

He nodded, laughingly. "So, uh, Klaus took good care of you last night?"

"Yup. Like a good, annoying stalker should."

"Oh, so he's back to being annoying now?"

"He's Klaus. When has he ever not been annoying?"

Just saying it made her want to laugh. Annoying for so many more reasons than one...

Tyler eyed her suspiciously. "Yet you stayed there all night."

_Well that didn't take long_, she thought grimly.

"I didn't really have much choice," she shrugged as she told a white lie. What he didn't know wouldn't make him kill her. Or Klaus. "I kind of passed out."

"As long as he kept his hands to himself," he said, cupping her chin.

_Yeah...about that? _Before she knew what was happening, Tyler was brushing her hair away from her face and pulling her in for a kiss that seemed more possessive than affectionate. She tilted her head back, pulling away. She could _not _make out with him right now. Not while the burden of telling him about last night was hers to bear.

As much as she wished she could just pretend nothing happened, she had to tell him. She wouldn't bide her time like she did before. Not after how well _that one_ worked out. Now, or never, she told herself.

"Tyler." She stopped him from trying again and a nervous laugh escaped her. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Caroline!" a voice called from the door.

They both looked up and saw Sheriff Forbes coming toward them. She wrapped Caroline in a tight embrace.

"You're okay," she whispered tearfully against her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, mom," Caroline whispered back, overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm okay."

Liz let go, keeping her hands around Caroline's shoulders. "I wasn't sure what happened to you when you didn't come home. Tyler said you went with _Klaus_?"

Oh, not her too...

"Mom, I promise I'll tell you everything, but could I just have a minute alone with Tyler?"

Liz glanced back and forth between the two of them then reluctantly nodded and retreated back inside. Caroline sighed, ready to face Tyler's wrath.

"Actually, I have to take off," Tyler said first, thwarting her plan. "I told Matt I'd meet him at the Grill for his break. He called me a few times last night after he heard what happened from Elena."

"But Tyler, I really need to - "

"We can talk later, Care," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Go spend time with your mom. It's more important."

She huffed in frustration. When in the world would everyone stop telling her what to do?


	26. Chapter 26

Quick Bite:

**KlausNCaroline - **She's getting there. Obviously she's getting fed up with everyone telling her what to do, how to feel. It's only a matter of time. ;)

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**- That'd be so cool!

**ilovetvd**- Lock, stock, and barrel, eh? Hmm. On a barrel. That'd be...uncomfortable, I'd think. lol Sorry. Don't mind my gutter mind. :)

**Vero (disguised as a Guest!)**- *waggles eyebrows* Interesting, yes. Just you wait. ;)

**Delena and Klaroline Forever** - More fluff on the way, just as soon as Caroline deals with telling what she did. :P

**sillysun - **That's _totally _the context. You guessed it. ;) I personally loved Klaus being ignorant and calling her out, myself. I mean, he's still Klaus, y'know!**  
**

**aliciastequila - **Your username makes me drunk. :P I am thoroughly grateful that you read this over sleeping! Thank you!

**MissTerie**- You're my fellow Forwood shipper, yes? I love that boy's heart. And his abs, and biceps, and smile... wait. Um. Thanks for the review? :P And you'd better not leave a one word review, or else. Just kidding. :)

**Theella015** - Caroline's a vampire. I know, I catch myself at times forgetting it at points, but she is 100% vamp.

_Wow. I went emoticon crazy today in my responses. Hehe. Thank you all my lovelies for everything you do and for keeping up with my insanity in word form._

* * *

_Inch by inch we're getting closer to the good parts. There's a little treat in here that I think you'll all be glad to see resolved. _

_I've been contemplating how long this story is going to wind up being. And the thing I keep coming back to is that it's either going to be way more chapters than I'd imagined or I'll split it into two parts. I don't know how the majority would prefer, so comments and/or suggestions about this are welcome._  
_Okay, I'll stop delaying you now._

_Oh, wait - _

_Just kidding. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Sighing in defeat, Caroline walked into her house to deal with her mother. She found Liz in the kitchen, hunched over the counter staring hopelessly into a mug of coffee. Caroline gazed, sympathetically. This whole ordeal had really riled her mother up.

"You okay?" Caroline ventured, remaining in the doorway.

Liz lifted her shoulders in an uncertain shrug. When she finally answered, her voice wavered, "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, mom..."

Caroline rushed to her, encircling her in a hug. Her mother hugged her back tightly, silent tears soaking into Caroline's cardigan.

"Please don't cry," she whispered. She let go of her mom, holding onto her shoulders. "I'm okay. Really."

"I keep thinking if I had stayed - "

"No," Caroline stopped her instantly. "Don't even try. This is not your fault. They didn't even come here."

Liz looked up at her with teary, puzzled eyes. "That's what I can't figure out about this. They were after you and Tyler but they went directly to the Mikaelsons."

"Well, evidently, someone told them about the Originals," Caroline said, making a point not to let on what little she had figured out. "Maybe they wanted to go after the bigger threat first."

"I guess that makes sense. A bit stupid on their part." Liz wiped her eyes, straightening. She was getting back to her normal interrogative state. "You went to the Mikaelson mansion after you hung up on me. I thought you said you were going with Tyler?"

"I was. I told him to meet me there. I didn't think everything would happen so quickly."

"Why did you feel the need to go there, of all places?"

Caroline lowered her eyebrows and gave a half-shrug. "The Council had the stake that kills Originals. I thought they deserved to be warned."

"All they've done is brought death to this town. Why would you want to warn them?"

"Klaus saved my life, mom," she reminded Liz. "I owed him, at least, the same courtesy."

"No. You don't owe him anything, Caroline. He was the one who made Tyler bite you. His healing you was probably more to cover his ass than to help."

This repetitive argument was getting so tedious. "He didn't _have _to save me. But, he did. I couldn't just not tell him."

"I'm starting to wonder if I should I be concerned with how much time you've been spending with him."

"You don't have to be concerned with anything I do, if it suits you," Caroline responded, coldly.

Liz's face sterned. "'Don't give me that tone, Caroline. Vampire or not, you're still my daughter." Her expression softened. "And I will always worry about you."

Caroline sighed, her hands dropping to her sides. "Klaus has done some horrible things. I'm aware of that, mom." She lowered her eyes, hating herself for what she was about to admit. "But...despite it all, there's something that just keeps drawing me in and I can't seem to shake it, no matter how much I want to."

Liz eyed her suspiciously. "Did he compel you to say that?"

Caroline let out a dispirited laugh. "Do you know how much vervain I've had in me the past twenty four hours?"

* * *

A further discussion of the events of the previous day inevitably ensued, but Caroline strained to keep it as short as she could. When she was filled to capacity with explanation overload, Liz decided she was going to try to reconvene with the Founders Council in hopes of swaying them not to retaliate against the vampires. Evidently, Mayor Lockwood hadn't informed her of all the casualties just yet. Unless Tyler hadn't told his mom. They would find out one way or another. Caroline seized the opportunity to reacquaint herself with her bed.

When she got up to her room, the first thing she did was dive right into the mound of pillows and sink into her bed, smiling. It felt so good to be home. Except for whatever was sticking her back. She arched her back in the air and reached under it pulling out her cell phone. So that's where it had gone! She let out a long sigh of relief. Being without her phone even for an _hour_ made her feel completely useless. She began scrolling through it to see what she'd missed in a day.

Her mouth formed a little surprised O as she saw 27 text messages and 34 missed calls. The calls were all Elena, except the last two which were Tyler. The texts were an assortment of Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie. Guess they'd heard about the hunt. She thumbed through some of them.

**ELENA said:  
**Stefan seems to think  
Klaus may have found  
a way into the house  
through Jeremy. Any idea  
where's he's been this week?  
**2:15pm  
**

Why was Elena asking _her_? It's not like she had a GPS on the hybrid. That would be a funny idea though. Maybe she'd sneak one somewhere on his person one day just to see what a day in the life of a psycho was. Project!

**DAMON said:**  
Blondie, I'd get your  
pretty little butt over here  
if I were you. Unless you  
have a death wish.  
**2:20pm**

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was _already_ dead, duh. _Nice try, Salvadork._

**ELENA said:  
**Don't listen to Damon.  
He's being more paranoid  
than usual.  
**2:22pm**

OMG. These two are driving  
me nuts. Please come save me?  
**2:25pm  
****  
**Hello?  
**2:27pm**

O.K. This is serious, Caroline. Ric's  
apartment has been broken into.  
Damon just checked. All the  
weapons are gone.  
**2:45pm  
**  
Please come over?**  
2:55pm  
**

**BONNIE said:  
**You have any idea  
why I have 4 missed  
calls from Damon?  
**3:02pm**

**STEFAN said:**  
Caroline, please. Come  
here where you're safe.  
I promise to keep  
Damon in check.  
**3:05 pm**

**BONNIE said:**  
If he thinks I'm doing him  
any more favors...  
**3:06pm**

**ELENA said:  
**Care, where are you?  
I'm really worried.**  
3:12pm**

**DAMON said:  
**I will carry you out of  
your house over my back  
if you're not here in  
five minutes.  
SERIOUSLY.  
**3:17pm**

Wow. She tossed the phone beside her already flustered by the wave of text messages. And that was only half of them. She could only imagine how much worse they got. Mental note: call Elena. _Later._  
She scrolled to the end and saw a text message from Klaus from the previous day, before any vampire hunt related drama had gone down. She opened the conversation up to read the missed message:

**KLAUS said:  
**Mercy is for the angels.  
That – would be you. ;)  
**2:01pm**

Caroline's stomach gave a little flutter and she felt a bashful grin spreading across her face. Why did nine little words have her heart expanding? She wondered for a moment if she would have regarded the message with the same sentiment twenty-four hours ago. It seemed like so much had happened, yet, at the same time, didn't. Her feelings crept on her, and she was just starting to question them when her phone went off beside her, seemingly to spite her. It read "ELENA". So maybe _not_ later.

"It's okay, I'm alive," she answered.

"Caroline, thank god! Where have you been?"

She sighed and began rehashing the story once again, purposely leaving out what went down during the night. She silently created the rule: What happens in the Original Mansion stays in the Original Mansion. It actually had a nice ring to it.

"Wow. Caroline, I am so sorry," Elena interrupted her thought.

"It's over now," she sighed. "So let's just be done and move on."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. What about Damon and Stefan?"

Elena's loud sigh made her pull the phone away from her ear. "Apart from driving me up the wall, they're fine." Caroline smiled, evilly. Served her right. "We still don't know how this whole vampire hunt came about?"

"I'm pretty sure Kol had something to do with it. I mean, he had the stake, so..."

"That could be why Jeremy would have let him in." Elena let out another muffled sigh. "So wait, when did you get home? I've been calling you since yesterday."

"I know. I left my phone on my bed. I just got back to it."

"Just now?"

Caroline tugged at a loose thread on her bedspread, mentally kicking herself. "Kind of..."

"Tell me you did _not _spend the night with Klaus."

"I was in the guest room, Elena," she answered defensively.

"And where was he?"

"Listen, Nancy Drew," she teased. "He offered to take care of me, and I took him up on it. That's_ all_."

"Wow. You sure jumped to the defense quick."

"He's an Original. Shouldn't I always be on the defense with him?" she deviated.

"That's not what I meant."

Caroline stayed quiet. Not saying anything wasn't exactly lying, right?

"Did something happen Caroline?"

"Like what?" she laugh-scoffed.

"I don't know. You _did_ spend the night."

"Oh, ew, Elena! Why would you even think that?"

"Good, because if Tyler ever got word - "

"_Nothing_ happened," she said, adamantly. But just hearing his name made her heart ache again.

"If you say so." There was a brief awkward lull of silence in the conversation. "So is it okay if Bonnie and I come over in a few?"

Caroline frowned. _So you can lecture me some more? _"I kind of wanted to enjoy being in my own bed."

"No excuses, Care. I need to see you in the flesh to know you're okay."

Caroline sighed. "Fine. Then how 'bout I come to you?"

"Okay. Stefan and Damon are still here though. Since this whole hunt thing they won't let me out of their sight. I'm suffocating."

"Great," she responded, dully.

"I'll try to get them to give us some girl time."

Caroline hummed in agreement. With the mention of his name, she remembered Tyler was at the Grill. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just let go of what happened. If he found out later or from someone else, he would never forgive her. She had to do it now, while it was still fresh.

"Hey, give me like an hour?" she asked Elena. "There's something I have to do first."


	27. Chapter 27

Quick Bite:

**ilovetvd**- Episodes? *giggles* Did I actually make you think this was the show? Woah! *does happy dance*

**sillysun**- Or rather, what a difference a kiss makes! ;) Oh, the great Hybrid GPS Debacle. I actually thought about it too, after writing that line.

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**- Thanks!

**Vero**- This is the last one with no Klaus in it for a little while. Fair enough? :P

**lilred07**- Thanks for the input. :) I think I have an idea of where I'd cut it off. Just not 100% sure yet.

**Iris Salvatore-Mikaelson**- D'aww. Favoriting 2 stories. You're sweet. :) Klaus chasing Caroline makes it more interesting. It'd be funny to see the tables turned.

**redbudrose**- That's because it was a filler chapter. Set up. All about the set up.

**Hellomarthamay**- Hehehe. Damon is Damon in any shape, way, or form. Can't change that one.

_Thank you all you lovelies for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following! *pulls readers in a giant group hug!*_

* * *

_Happy Labor Day! It's not really a _holiday_ holiday but I labored so hard yesterdaywriting 3 complete chapters that I figure I'll give you guys one more, since the last one was kind of flat, while I work out the kinks of the other two._

Forgive me for the lack of Klaus, but we're so close! So very close. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

After a shower and a clean change of clothes, Caroline was ready to set out and face the music. She found Tyler exactly where he said he'd be – at the Mystic Grill, playing pool with Matt. Matt was bent over the green felt table positioning his cue. Tyler looked on wearing a smug smirk which meant he was winning. But Tyler was the best pool player she knew of in Mystic Falls. The fact that Matt was still trying to go up against him said something about the blue-eyed blonde. She walked briskly up to the table putting her purse directly in the way of Matt's shot.

"Matt, can we have a minute?"

He slowly rose, eyebrows raised. "Yeah. Sure."

He put his cue down and walked over to the bar. Taking the towel that was draped over his shoulder, he begin wiping it down while keeping an eye on them from a distance.

Tyler rounded the table smiling, cue still in hand. With his free hand, he clutched Caroline's waist and tried to pull her closer, but she resisted. He tilted his head and released her, slightly put off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, averting her eyes to the floor and biting her lip in procrastination.

"You wouldn't let me kiss you before, now you won't even let me hold you." He peered at her, searchingly. "Is it the flashbacks?"

"No. It's not that." She frowned up at him sadly, wishing she wasn't about to hurt him. "Tyler, there's something I have to tell you."

He inhaled slowly, becoming guarded. "Okay."

"You should sit down," she nodded furiously.

"I'm fine." He laid his cue on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, nervously. "What's up, Caroline?"

She sighed, bracing herself. "Okay. So, the thing is..."

She let her eyes wander, anywhere but his face, trying hard to find the right words to say it eloquently. But how exactly did you put this kind of news lightly? Caroline shrugged, letting her arms flop to her sides and just blurted it out.

"Klaus kissed me."

Tyler stepped back slowly, falling against the pool table. He gripped the edges of it tightly, an assortment of emotions passing over his face. His widened eyes darted, avoiding Caroline's ashamed face. A hot anger built up inside, leaking into his eyes and flaring his nostrils. His jaw clenched.

"And you told me here so I wouldn't make a scene, right?"

"No, but now that you mention it..."

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked, finally looking her directly in the eye.

She blinked slowly and swallowed hard, totally guilt ridden. "Maybe?"

With that, he pushed himself off the table and brushed past her leaving the bar. Caroline rushed outside after him in a panic.

"Tyler, wait."

But he didn't. In fact, he began walking even faster. Caroline increased her speed, catching up to his side.

"I can keep up with you!"

Challengingly, he suddenly took off, quadrupling his speed. Caroline stopped and sighed as he became a blur.

"Really?"

Grunting, she sped up, easily catching up. He stopped abruptly, causing her to almost bump into him. The look on his face was not a friendly one.

"Don't follow me."

"I just want to explain," she pleaded.

"After everything we've been through, and everything I've done for you," he fumed. "How could you kiss him Caroline?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I didn't mean to. It was just...unexpected."

"Unexpected?" he growled. "That's all you've got?"

Whoa. He was P – I – double S - ed. And...justifiably. _You're a tramp, Caroline_, her conscious berated her.

"I'm sorry," she repented.

"You're sorry." He nodded, bitterly. "So, what, I should just forgive you? I can't just let it go!"

"I _know_ that. But you have to believe me. I never wanted it to happen."

"That's not the point, Care. It did happen."

"Well, it's not going to happen again!"

"How do I know that?"

"It was an accident, Tyler. I didn't plan on kissing him! And I don't plan to in the future!"

He shook his head, laughing snidely. "It was no accident, Caroline. Klaus knew what he was doing. I might even believe he seduced you if I hadn't seen the way you look at him."

She groaned, exasperatedly. "I forgot myself for a few seconds, that's _it!_ But I _stopped_. I realized how stupid it was, and I stopped."

"Funny how you didn't deny what I said," he pointed out.

She pursed her lips, growing annoyed. "You see what you wanna see."

"Yeah. Play it off all you want."

She folded her arms, fed up. "You know what? Maybe if you hadn't driven me away with your super macho jealousy - "

"You're gonna try to turn this around on me?! _He's_ the monster, Caroline!"

"You're _both _monsters, Tyler. We all are. None of us is human!"

"Don't play dumb."

She gaped at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever, Care," he laughed, dismissively. "Kiss whoever you want, if that's how you feel."

Tyler walked away from her, briskly, but Caroline hurried to catch up to him, fearful of what the argument meant. When she was at his side, he sighed and faced her.

"Are we breaking up?" she quietly asked, frowning.

"Maybe. I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck, wearily. "How am I supposed to trust you anymore?"

"Tyler, I'm still me. I made a dumb mistake. That doesn't mean you can't trust me." She took his hands in hers and he stared down at them. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"I don't know." He tore his hands from hers. "I have to...think, or something." He just shook his head repeatedly and began walking away again.

"Tyler!" Caroline cautiously stepped forward when he stopped. "You're not gonna do anything stupid, are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, knowingly. "No, I'm not going to go after Klaus again." His lips curled in a dark grin. "But I'd have a much better reason to this time."

Caroline's shoulders drooped in despair as she watched him go. She wasn't sure how long he'd draw this out, but he had every reason to take his time. What would he have said if she told him about Klaus staying with her until she was asleep? Somehow that seemed like it would be icing on the cake. There might be no coming back from that. She sighed as she made her way back to her car, deciding he was better off not knowing that part. Omission, at its finest.

In one day she'd managed to piss off not one, but both of the men vying for her. Although, the air between her and Klaus was considerably more cleared than her and Tyler's would be for a while. How was that for irony? Her hybrids were both so volatile - consuming her in a completely weak-in-the-knees fervor one day and sending icy chills down her spine with their temper the next. Actually, they weren't so different from each other. Scary.

* * *

A few minutes later, Caroline pulled up in front of Elena's house, as promised. Bonnie's car was already there. She sat for a few minutes, after turning off the ignition, debating whether or not she would divulge her secret to her friends. When she glanced up at the door through the window, she saw Damon and Stefan walking out. Stefan smiled and waved, but Damon became a blur and appeared beside her at the drivers' side window wearing his usual smirk. Caroline thrust open her door, forcing him to move backward.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Damon greeted her. "Only a day late."

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" she asked, shutting the car door behind her.

"Easy, Blondie. Elena wasn't the only one who worried about you," he tried for a genuine smile but his eyes betrayed him.

"Like I'd really believe you actually care?"

He shrugged, suavely. Stefan chose that moment to approach.

"Hey, Caroline," he greeted with a warm smile. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay, thanks," she smiled at him. "All healed."

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her. "You had us all really worried."

"Yeah, especially hearing you went off with Klaus afterward," Damon added, disapprovingly.

Caroline stared at him in shock. Could Elena really not keep her mouth shut? As if reading her thoughts, Damon gave her a lopsided grin and tapped his earlobe. Right. Vampires had good hearing. Even with phone calls.

"Nothing happened," she assured them.

"Hey, that's your business," Damon raised his arms in surrender.

"That's right. It is."

"Yeah, well, we were just leaving," Stefan interjected, sensing the tension. Caroline gave him a small appreciative smile.

"But girl time sounds like such _fun_," Damon said, his eyes shining with mischief.

"We're going, Damon," Stefan tugged on his brother's shoulder.

Caroline parted ways with the Salvatores, slightly surprised at the lack of interrogation, especially on Damon's part. It was a little out of character for him to not pry about her stay at the mansion when he was usually so opinionated about it. She shrugged it off as she met with Elena's hug at the door, followed by an even tighter one from Bonnie.

After she finally was freed from her friends' embrace, they convened in the living room where snacks, drinks and chick flicks were laid out on the coffee table. Again, Caroline was struck with that tiny feeling of uncertainty in the pit of her stomach. The normalcy of it seemed off.

"So where were you in all of this?" she asked Bonnie, sipping the lemonade Elena had put out.

"Well after Damon called me, I came here and tried do a tracking spell to find you. But since we need the blood of a relative for that to work, it was kind of useless."

"What about my mom?"

Bonnie gave her a wry shrug. "She was heading off the search party. They were out all night looking for you."

Caroline frowned. "She didn't tell me that."

"We were _all _really worried, Care."

Elena flopped onto the couch between them. "Well, let's not dwell on it anymore. You're okay and that's what matters."

Caroline smiled. "Right."

Bonnie smiled too, but it was forced. She looked like she had something more she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut.

"So," Elena sighed, picking up the three DVDs on the table. "What should we watch first?"

Bonnie looked down, reading the titles. Even Elena, she noticed, seemed repressive. What was with these two?

Caroline shook her head, confused. "I'm sorry. This is just weird."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie scrunched her eyebrows, trying for an innocent look.

"You guys are acting like I'm made of glass or something. If you have something to say, say it."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a glance. It was Elena who spoke. "It's just that, you said Kol had the stake."

"Yeah. And?"

"Well it's a little convenient, isn't it?" Bonnie said. "One of the Originals manages to get the only weapon that could kill them?"

Bingo. There it was. "Girl time" was a diversion to talk about Klaus and the Original family and very likely, Caroline's involvement with them. Or was this going to be another bitching session to tell her how to live? Either way, she was furious.

"So that's what this is about," she murmured.

"It smells like a Klaus plot," Elena reasoned, quietly.

"And that's why Damon and Stefan were being nice," Caroline continued her musing.

"If Klaus is planning something by getting closer to you, we need to find out what before he can execute it," Bonnie said, in her no nonsense attitude. "Or before he kills you."

Caroline sharply turned toward her, her face riddled with disbelief. "He saved my life twice – even saved Tyler! - and you still won't give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"He doesn't get any kind of benefit. He's an Original. And because of him my mother was turned into a vampire."

"Yeah, your _estranged _mother."

"Caroline!" Elena scolded.

"I'm sorry!" she threw her hands in the air.

"Look. We don't have to get into it," Elena said quickly, trying to remedy the situation. "This is supposed to be quality time for us."

"Elena, we can't keep trying to protect her. She needs to come to her senses already."

"Now is not the time for this, Bonnie," she hissed. "You know what she's just been through."

Caroline just shook her head, her shoulders falling. She glared at Bonnie. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend. I'm _not_ Klaus's."

"Well, I am," she said, defiantly.

Both girls' eyes widened and it hit her that she hadn't even told them about that yet. Well, whatever. They knew now and they could take it whatever way they wanted. She'd had enough of her friends' judgement for one afterlife.

"Care, you can't be friends with an Original," Elena said quietly. "That's insane."

"You're friends with Elijah!" she argued.

"That's different. I can trust Elijah. Usually," she added.

"Well, maybe I trust Klaus," she said simply, even though she knew it might not even be remotely true.

"And does Tyler know that?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up. "Why, are you planning to tell him?"

"No, but maybe _you _should."

"He already knows," she rolled her eyes. "And no, he's not happy about it either."

"You don't see how wrong this is?" Bonnie peered at her. "How selfish you're being?"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"Bonnie," Elena tried again.

"Stay out of it, Elena," Caroline snapped. "Bonnie, if you want to hate Klaus, that's your prerogative."

"You used to hate him too, after everything he put Tyler through!"

"People change!"

"Klaus didn't change," Bonnie shook her head. "You did."

"She's right," Elena agreed, finally giving in and taking part in the conversation. "Ever since you went on that date with him, you're quicker to defend him."

"It's almost like you actually care about him," Bonnie added.

"Okay, you know what?" Caroline rose. "You two can have your own girl time. Because I can't handle this right now. I've got way too much going on to deal with your stupid accusations."

"Caroline, don't," Elena rose too and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. And so is Bonnie." She glanced back at Bonnie, urging her with her eyes to apologize but Bonnie only shrugged. "Please stay?"

Caroline glanced back and forth between Elena's pleading eyes and Bonnie's judgy ones. Rolling her own eyes, she huffed in annoyance and exited the house.


	28. Chapter 28

__**MissTerie** - Sorry for doubling up on you so quick! (not really :P) Trust me, I don't _like _making Tyler annoying. I love that boy. But for the story's sake... *sigh*

**chibichibi98** - It is sad. But it's really how I see it happening on the show, too. It won't be taken lightly.

**ilovetvd** - Human crises in a vampire world. From Elena's to the Original mansion? Bah. That's so predictable. :P

**ead9** - Really not a Bonnie fan either. I was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to write her, though.

**JulyMikaelson** - And getting closer!

**Vero** - lol I was listening to all the breakup songs I could find while writing that scene! Hahaha I love your responses to the characters. *hugs* Klaus was on a feeding break. He's back now.

**nutmeganle** - "I think reading this will make me have bigger expectations on what'll actually happen on TVD! Soooooo good!" *feels all tingly with happiness* Thank you!

**LorenaLaufey** - It's true. Writing this makes me see both sides' arguments. But I'll still take any side of Klaus's. :P

_By now everyone should know how much I appreciate them, right? Do I really have to reiterate it?  
Okay, I will. That's how much I love all of you.  
THANK YOU!  
*blows kisses*  
_

* * *

_You should all know, I literally brought myself to tears doing this. I hope you're happy! _

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Caroline had driven around aimlessly for a few hours, reflecting on the events of the day and not really wanting to go home. She had no idea what to do with everyone in her life. Tyler was furious, within reason. Elena and Bonnie were on her case about Klaus being manipulative. The only person who wasn't really throwing his opinion at her was Matt (save for the run in a week or so ago after the fight with Tyler). Hoping he was still her ally, she finally directed her car toward a destination – back to the Mystic Grill. She only had to hope Tyler wasn't there. It was 8:30pm by the time she pulled into the lot. The Buick wasn't anywhere in sight, but Matt's truck was. Good.

Walking in, she spotted Matt, instantly, waiting on a table. He caught her gaze and smiled at her from the distance. She made for a table in his section, waiting for his approach.

"Hey," she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey," he responded. "What're you doing here alone?"

"I just needed to see a friendly face."

He grabbed an adjacent chair and turned it backwards, sitting on it. "I've got about five minutes. What's up?"

She sighed. "I think you may be the only person left in my life who hasn't completely lost faith in me."

"Is...this about Tyler or Klaus?"

She stared at him, completely thrown. "Both, actually."

"Both?" he raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you got involved with that creep."

She laughed. "Which one?"

He grinned. "The Original one."

"No."

"Good. So what's everyone on your case about this time?"

"Same as always. Getting mixed up with Klaus. Accusing him of wanting to kill me."

"Not exactly a stretch."

She sighed. "Elena and Bonnie think I have feelings for him."

"That's kinda crazy."

"Right? So I decided to be friends with him. So what? Is that really such a bad thing?"

He leaned back a little, uneasy. "Isn't there like a rule about talking to ex-boyfriends about other guys?"

Caroline looked down grinning, shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's nice knowing you still feel comfortable enough to talk to me."

She glanced up at him. "It's not like I just stopped caring about you, Matt."

"Me either."

They both smiled shyly at one another while there was a brief silence between them. Matt cleared his throat, breaking it.

"So, uh, Ty was telling me about that whole vampire hunt thing before. You guys booked it out of here so fast, though, I didn't really get a chance to ask if you were okay." He rose suddenly, and scooped her up in a friendly hug. "Or do this."

She giggled, hugging him back. When he let her go, his smile was bright. And she was relieved.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Looked like." He glanced down at his watch. "I gotta get back to work." He hugged her again, briefly this time. "Stay out of trouble, Care," he teased.

Caroline smiled and watched him go back to his job. At least there was one person in this town that wasn't crazy. She could always depend on Matt to be there and cheer her up. Why had she broken up with him again? Oh, right. He couldn't deal with her being a vampire. Jeeze. Guys in Mystic Falls were so complicated.

* * *

Outside the Grill, Caroline's good spirits were squashed when she saw Klaus getting out of his SUV. Perfect. If it wasn't one, it was the other. Her face fell as he caught sight of her trying to sneak by. He paused before closing his door, surprised to see her.

"Of all the bars in town," he greeted as she neared.

"Not now," Caroline scoffed, disgustedly, trying to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back and stared at her angry expression, bemused. She tore her arm away, planting her feet firmly before him.

"You are the last person I want to see right now, okay?"

Caroline turned on her heel toward her car. She was halfway to it when he walked swiftly, catching up to her.

"What did I do to warrant such an attitude?"

"God! Just take a hint already, Klaus. There is nothing I want from you. Not now, not ever."

"Yesterday you danced to a different tune."

She whipped around. "Yesterday I was tortured almost to death and you used that against me." His expression darkened as he opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "I get it. You saved me so now you feel owed something. But there's nothing you want that I'm willing to give. So just give up."

"Such hostility," he commented with an amused grin. "Haven't you learned by now that I never give up?"

"Yes, and it's frustrating!"

"You know, there is a way you could end this all, very easily."

"Oh?" She put her hands on her hips. "I'm all ears."

He tiled his head, an endearing smile creeping over his face. "Take a chance on me."

Her shoulders fell. "I _have _given you a chance. But so far it's just backfiring in my face. My friends have started alienating me, Tyler doesn't trust me anymore, even my mom is doubting me. Everyone acts like they're walking on eggshells around me, like I'm going to explode or something. And it's just not fair. What am I getting out of this besides grief?"

"I already told you. I could give you anything you want. The world at your fingertips."

"I don't _want _the world, Klaus!" she said with a laugh. "I just want my life back."

"Well, last I checked I hadn't taken it from you," he asked with a sneaking suspicion.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then what _are _you trying to say, Caroline?"

She huffed in distress. "That maybe being friends with you just isn't worth it!"

Their eyes had locked in a moment of clarity. Klaus let a flash of hurt escape across his face before completely shutting down. Caroline's shoulders heaved in a helpless shrug. She turned her back on Klaus, resigned, and began to walk away. She knew deep down she might regret it now, but she'd be undoubtedly better off in the long run. After she'd managed to get to her car door, a soft breeze blew by her blowing strands of hair in her face. When she looked up, Klaus was before her with a penetrating look in his eyes.

"Then don't be my friend."

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him bringing her lips to his, fiercely. She tensed, trying to resist the kiss, but his grip tightened. His fingers tangled into her hair while he pulled her by the waist with his free hand. He wrapped her in his arms and all the tension in her body eased. As her hips crashed into his, he pushed them back against her car. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she let herself be engulfed by the kiss. He pulled back slightly, grazing her lower lip with his teeth, then bit gently. She jerked back, instinctively. His dark, heated gaze sent chills down her spine. She leaned close again, offering her lips, but he kept his mouth just a hair's width from hers, teasing. Anchoring her hands around his neck, she pulled his head down sharply until his lips met hers again. He laughed against her mouth sending a tingling sensation all throughout her body. He dove his tongue between her parted lips and softly let it dance against hers. The sensual feeling made her knees begin to buckle. She grabbed onto the car door handle, needing to hold onto something. Klaus held her tightly, keeping her from swaying, and leaned his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss.

"A vampire going weak in the knees. That's new," he whispered against her lips. "Still want to give up on me?"

She lifted her forehead away from his and gazed into his baby blues. There was a hot intensity in them that had things low in her body tightening. She swallowed, trying not to let it show.

"This is so wrong on so many levels," she sighed, leaning against his head again.

He groaned and it came out as more of a growl. "Your indecisiveness is really beginning to annoy me."

She looked up at him again, her eyes crossing as their noses grazed one another. She blinked and closed her eyes, then pulled away shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. But until Tyler and I figure out what's what, I can't even be in the same room as you."

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Doesn't sound like you'll have too much sorting to do."

She gazed at him with an expression filled to the brim with cynicism. "Just because I kissed you does not mean I like you."

"Your implication about being in the same vicinity as me is what gave you away, love."

Oh, wasn't he just clever?

* * *

Three days later, Caroline finally heard from Tyler via text message. He'd asked her to meet him by the Lockwood ruins where the old cellar he used to shift in resided. It was a little odd to meet in such a secluded area. She hoped it wasn't because he was going to go ballistic. Then again, it was also where the turning point of their relationship occurred. Maybe it was supposed to be symbolic. That thought scared her even more than the last.

She jumped in the shower quickly to wake herself up, and make herself more presentable than she had been in the last 3 days of sulking on the couch. A short pleated skirt, scoop neck tank and navy jacket definitely beat pajamas and tear stains.

When she found him, he was sitting on one of the broken stone walls. He stood as she approached, his hands in his back pockets.

"Hey," she greeted, quietly.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Got your text," she said, for lack of conversation.

Tyler nodded again, gesturing for her to sit on the wall he was just seated on. He was nervous, she noted as she sat. He joined her, steepling his fingers as he gazed down at the autumn leaves covering the forest floor.

"So, I've been doing a lot of thinking," he started.

Caroline swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Oh no. This was going to be _that _talk, wasn't it?

"And once I stopped being angry," he continued, "I realized something."

"Tyler, wait," she stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. "Before you say anything else, just tell me. Are we breaking up?"

He looked down, shifting in his seat. Caroline's heart pounded against her chest and she suddenly felt short of breath.

"You can't tell me because of one _stupid_ kiss - "

"It's not just that," he looked up at her. "It's a lot of things." Caroline closed her mouth, listening. "Being sired to Klaus put a lot in perspective. Breaking that bond wasn't just about getting my free will back, or getting back to you. It was about getting who I was back."

Caroline watched him, seeing how sure of himself he seemed as he spoke. It was like he was totally at ease breaking her heart. He'd had his time to come to terms with it, but it was _just _being thrust upon her.

"I never really took the time to think about us this way, until now," he admitted. His eyebrows furrowed and he smiled sardonically. "And then I realized, our relationship is based on my becoming a werewolf."

Caroline shook her head, disagreeing. "No. Tyler, it's more than that."

"Think about it, Caroline. If Katherine hadn't made me trigger the curse, would you have ever thought about me in that way?"

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She didn't know how to answer him.

"You said yourself you had to go through your transition alone and killed someone. And that you didn't want the same for me." He took her hand then, locking his eyes with hers. "And I can't even tell you how grateful I am for everything you've helped me get through."

"Tyler, stop," she begged, her voice wavering.

"Care, you're the best friend I have. But I think, somewhere along the lines, with the whole werewolf thing, it just got misconstrued."

She shook her head, frowning, pulling her hand away. "You're wrong."

"And now all of this Klaus drama that's going on..."

Caroline scoffed, hiding her face in her hands. Why did she have to kiss him!?

"I don't want to be _that _guy, Caroline. The one who's constantly jealous and always wondering what his girlfriend is up to. And why some guy is sending her gifts, and asking her out. And why she's _accepting_! I want to trust you, so much. But I can't. Especially not after he kissed you."

Her head shot up. He was putting Klaus at full fault now for the kiss? "But Tyler - "

"Just...let me get this out." She nodded, silently. "I'm tired of feeling like this. I want to feel normal again."

"So do I!" she cried. "I want us to be the way we were. So much."

"It's not that simple. I think things are too broken between us right now."

"Well then, let's fix it," she pleaded, gripping his forearm. "Please."

"Come on, Care," he smiled at her, sardonically. "Who are we kidding? This isn't love."

"That's not true. I _do _love you, Tyler."

"But...?"

"No 'but'," she said, incredulously. "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

He frowned now, finally showing a trace of emotion. "I thought it was."

"Tyler..." she shook her head, tears forming.

"Look. Maybe this is a mistake, and who knows? Maybe it won't be forever. But I think it's what's best for me right now."

Caroline kept shaking her head, repeatedly, as the tears fell freely. "No..."

"I will _always _love you, Caroline. You helped me so much more than you can imagine."

"Please, Tyler, don't," she sobbed, falling to pieces in his arms.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair, taking comfort in her tears.

"I want you to be happy, Caroline," he said softly. "And I know while I'm still this annoying, untrusting, jealous guy, you won't be."

She looked up at him, her face red and tearstained, mascara smeared. "You don't have to be that guy, Tyler."

He smiled wryly and stood. "I'll always be that guy."

Caroline gazed at him, dismayed, tears still soaking her cheeks. She shrugged miserably, not sure of what else she could say.

"I love you."

"I know," he smiled. He smoothed her hair one last time and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline sat alone on the wall in the ruins for hours, crying, screaming, cursing. She went through all the motions – denial, guilt, anger – until she sat in a dark depression. By nightfall, she was out of tears and completely numb. Her mind drifted back to Matt. He was always good for cheering up. Perhaps solace could be found at the Grill. Besides, they had alcohol.


	29. Chapter 29

**Garota** - Aw. Matt is _not _boring. He's, like you said, a comforting friend, always there for you. I won't argue with your POV on Forwood and the breakup, not because I agree, but because I don't want to get into any debates about that. :P Clearly, I do still ship Forwood. Now more than ever! Are you kidding? Having to write that breakup showed me just how deep into my heart that ship got. lol

**Replica Velocity**- I could never turn Tyler into a creep!

**Agostina**- lol Klaroline sex. Now that's going to be the next continuous request after breaking up my OTP.

**KlausNCaroline**- lol All the epic stops with that one line? Wow. I must be better at this than I thought. :) You're not mean. Not everyone can love Tyler the way I do. :)

**Vero**- Hahaha! I'm not going to kill you. (yet :P) And sorry, dear, but my Forwood obsession LIVES ON! I know, I know. I promise to read your fic when life allows me the time. Trust me, I definitely want to.

**MissTerie**- I knew you wouldn't be happy, but it's okay. And uh...it would definitely be predictable, only because the last line of the last chapter said she was going back there. So...uh...yeah.

**Pixie** - lol Was that even a review? Kidding! You know this one is for you, by the way. :P  
**  
**

_Heyyy. I saw some new faces out there in Review world. *waves* Hi guys! Thanks for braving a few words and reading the story, even if you just found it! :) _  
_As always I am eternally grateful. Y'know, like those little green alien guys in Toy Story are to Mr. Potato Head? "OOOOOOOOOOH!"  
(Okay. Clearly I'm in a weird mood. Don't mind me. Just know I love you all as much as I always do, if not more.)  
_

* * *

*Note: I'm back in school, starting tomorrow. Hoping that I'll still be able to keep this update in a timely manner, but just be forewarned in case I take a teensy bit longer. *

So, I'll just leave this here...

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Upon walking into the bar, Caroline nearly tripped over her own feet. There as Fate, playing games again, because sitting at the bar were two Originals, and one just so happened to be a hybrid. He sat beside his younger brother eerily reminding her of the last time she'd encountered them in the Grill. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed her yet. Should she leave? Avoid the whole awkward and infuriating confrontation? Her anger was bubbling just under the surface and the man to blame was just feet away. Freeing her anger at him seemed dangerous though. He was stronger, quicker. And this was a public place. She sighed, stowing away her emotions again. Holding her head high, she walked briskly toward them as if nothing were wrong. Game on.

"Well, isn't this familiar?' she joked as she got closer.

Klaus swiveled his stool, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "I only hope this isn't another distraction."

"Are you going to walk away again?" Kol asked, innocently, his own stool swiveling. "It was a lovely view."

"Actually, I could use a drink," she sighed, sitting beside Klaus. "Or five."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain, Kol mirroring behind him. She regarded them, dryly. Did she really want to give Klaus the satisfaction and tell him that Tyler just dumped her?

She signaled the bartender. "Can I get a double shot of tequila, please?"

Nope.

* * *

By the fourth double shot, Caroline was feeling the effects of the tequila. The contrast of the heat the alcohol had induced in her normally ice cold body was a interestingly trippy feeling. Moreso than the lightheadedness. And she was smiling from ear to ear now, for no apparent reason. But, hey. It beat sulking in the misery that was currently her life. Bonnie, Elena, Tyler? Who cared about them?

Even in the company of Klaus and Kol she was content. Though they'd exchanged some banter here and there, her eyes were mostly continuously scanning the bar for Matt. He was waiting tables and caught her eye a few times during the night. It was only when Kol introduced the notion of playing a game that she finally stopped looking for him. Bribing her with another drink, he'd managed to persuade her to partake in a game of "Marry, Sex, Kill" in which three choices of person – usually famous – were given and you'd choose which category they'd be allotted. It was a recipe for disaster, but in her clouded judgment, she conceded.

At first it was awkward as Klaus and Kol's knowledge of famous figures was a bit broader than Caroline's. Or rather, a bit_ dated. _The thought of marrying or sleeping with Pablo Picasso or Mark Twain repulsed her, although she did admit that Teddy Roosevelt and Thomas Edison were hot when they were young, giving Klaus a good laugh. Eventually they turned to the local residents for selections. It was Caroline's turn to give Klaus a setup.

"Hmm..." she pondered, feeling overly tipsy now. "Okay, I got it. Katherine...Elena..."

"Mm!" Kol quickly sat up, gulping the sip of whiskey he'd taken quickly. "Tatia. A complete set of Petrovas."

Klaus turned his head to glare at his brother. Kol raised his glass, hiding his pleased grin in his whiskey.

"Who's Tatia?" Caroline wondered.

"The originator of the Dopplegangers," Kol told her. Again, Klaus glared. "Sorry, Nik. Alcohol just seems to loosen my lips."

"I'd be happy to see to it that they stay shut," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Caroline consented, ignoring their bickering. "Katherine, Elena, and whoever Tatia is. Go."

"Remind me why we started playing this again?" Klaus said glumly, taking a swig of his bourbon.

"No sidetracking!"

His lips lifted in a half smile. "Well Katherine I would kill, no question. I don't particularly want to sleep with or marry Elena, however."

"I've one for you, Caroline," Kol deviated, his lips twisting into a devilish smirk. "Tyler Lockwood, the quarterback bus boy over there - "

"Matt?"

"_Matt,_ yes." He nodded bitterly, then his evil smirk returned. "And, Nik."

Caroline was aghast. She glanced at Klaus and he raised his eyebrows innocently, his dimples appearing as he suppressed his satisfaction. She shook her head, averting her eyes. Damn. She should never have agreed to this game. Her emotions for all three choices were running buck wild, as it was. The game wasn't exactly making it easier to cope.

"You have to choose sometime, love," Klaus gently urged her. Though it seemed his tone was alluding to more than just the game.

She glowered. "I'm _thinking_."

Kol smirked, cocking his head to the side. "Is the point of the game not to make it as challenging as possible?"

Her eyes flicked up to his, glaringly, making his smile widen. "This isn't helping you get on my good side, you know."

His eyes gleamed, flirtatiously. "I'll take any side I can get on."

Klaus's face hardened and he glanced at Kol wearing a threatening glare. Kol's eyes narrowed, challengingly and he slowly let his gaze drift back to Caroline.

"Let's hear it, darling," Kol pressed, ignoring his brother's apparent anger..

"Well," she started. She would have to play it off, she quickly decided. This was gonna suck. "I would marry Tyler, of course."

"Clearly a given," Klaus mocked, his words tinged with rancor.

Caroline stared up at him, loving the way his eyes twinkled with a bit of disappointment and a whole lot of anticipation. She'd keep him in suspense forever if she could, just to always see that look in his eyes. She ducked her head focusing on her drink and hoping her face wasn't broadcasting her thoughts. Why was she answering this question? Sober Caroline would find a loophole. Alcohol. Always blame the alcohol.

"SleepwithKlausandkillMatt," she blurted as fast as she could.

Klaus blinked, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Didn't quite catch that," he lied.

Coyly, she turned her head so their eyes locked. "Sleep with _Klaus_, and kill _Matt_."

"Interesting choice," Klaus teased with a smile.

"It's a rhetorical game," Caroline reminded him, turning off her flirty gaze.

He leaned close, lowering his voice. "Doesn't have to be."

She couldn't decide if it was the sensuous way his accent made the words sound or the alcohol but suddenly her blood suddenly ran scolding hot. It tingled against the coldness of her skin. She swallowed, tossing her hair in an effort to maintain what cool she had left.

"So I guess I should go kill Matt then?"

"Jeeze, I hope not," a voice came from next to her.

Klaus turned his head, hiding his grin, while she looked up dazedly to see Matt on the opposite side of the bar.

"Matt!" she blinked, trying to clear her blurring vision. "W...hat are you doing behind the bar?"

"Listening to you plot my death, apparently," he joked grimly. "No, I uh, sort of got promoted."

Her eyebrows raised, impressed. "Oh! Wow, congrats!"

"Thanks," he smiled, awkwardly. "You're not really gonna kill me, right?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's just some stupid game they made me play."

He flashed his boyish smile as he leaned over the bar, folding his hands. "A game, huh?"

"Marry, Sex, Kill?" she told him, letting out a hiccup.

His eyebrows rose in intrigue. "So who'd I lose out to?"

Caroline froze like a deer in headlights. Crap. How would he react to her choosing Klaus over him? But it was just a game! And...she was drunk! Kind of...

"Tyler Lockwood," Klaus answered before she could, again with that resentful tone. It was actually starting to sound kind of hot. No. Nope. That was just the alcohol talking.

"Aren't there three choices?" Matt asked, eyeing Klaus suspiciously.

She shot Klaus a warning glance but unfortunately it didn't quite reach Kol.

"My brother," he was all too happy to tell Matt, nodding his head toward Klaus.

Matt's eyebrows furrowed, and he let out a nervous laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't _kid_," Kol remarked, repugnant.

Matt's eyes switched to the other Original. Klaus blinked, slowly raising his eyes to Matt's with a sickening smirk, eating up every bit of pain in his eyes.

"Matt, it's just a game," Caroline frowned, apologetically. "It has nothing to do with reality."

"Yeah." He nodded a few times, trying to lighten up. He finally plastered a smile to his face. "Yeah. I know that."

Caroline silently swore to find a way to get back at Kol for spilling the beans. Originals. They were always good for making things go from bad to worse.

"Hey listen," Matt was saying quietly, his attention back on her. "When you get a second, can we talk?"

"Only if you get me another Tequila Sunrise," she beamed, trying to appear as though the previous conversation never happened.

He laughed. "You sure? You look like you've had one too many, already."

"I haven't had enough," she argued. "My plan for tonight – get really really drunk."

"If you say so," he chuckled.

"I do. It's been a _really_ sucky day."

Matt's smile withered around the edges. It made her own grin falter, slightly. Hmm. What did he know?

"One Tequila Sunrise, coming up," he said with a sigh.

"I like this one, Nik," Kol said, leaning back against the bar. "She's reckless."

Caroline glanced at him then to Klaus. He raised a questioning eyebrow, clearly having eavesdropped on the muted conversation between her and Matt. Brushing him off, she got up and went down to the far end of the bar where Matt was making her drink. She stood, leaning against the counter smiling.

"You wanted to talk?"

He looked up with a lopsided grin. "You really chose Klaus over me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that really what you wanted to talk about?"

"No," his smile faded. "Tyler called me."

Caroline glanced downward, falling into one of the stools. "Oh."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Are you okay?"

She glanced sideways at him, frowning. "Not really."

"I'm sorry, Care."

"Me too."

Acting on impulse, he rounded the bar and pulled her to him in a consoling hug. It surprised her at first but she eased into his arms, taking comfort.

"I screwed up, Matt," she said softly, her voice wavering.

He pulled back, caressing her face. "_He_ screwed up, letting you go like that. Besides, he was a pathological cheater before you. He has no right to be pissed. And it's not like you kissed Klaus on purpose, right?"

She smiled at him, gratefully, and nodded while he got back behind the bar and continued making her drink. _Not the first time, anyway..._ she thought glumly.

"So you gonna tell me why you're here with those guys?"

She laughed. "I'm not _with _them. They were here when I got here."

"Just be careful, Care." She frowned at the wood countertop. "Hey, look. I'm not trying to lecture you or judge you. I'm _not_ Elena or Bonnie. I just don't want to see you mixed up with a bad crowd, you know? I still care about you, Caroline."

Caroline looked back up at him, with a heartfelt smile. "Thank you, Matt."

"For what?"

"For not trying to tell me what to do."

"Hey. Technically you're an adult now, right? You can make your own choices." He slid her drink over to her, which somehow seemed to emphasize the point. "I gotta get back to work. Tables aren't gonna wait themselves."

"Hmm. Busboy, waiter, and now a bartender," she teased as he walked away backwards.

"I do a little bit of everything," he called out, grinning as he spun back around.

Glad to have at least one faithful person on her side, Caroline sipped her drink, amazed at how good he made it, and retreated back to her Original party.

* * *

Three more drinks and an hour later, Caroline was drunker than she intended to get. Her jacket was already lost somewhere behind the bar, she'd spilled a total of two and a half drinks, and if it weren't for Klaus, she would have fallen off her stool three separate times.

"I think perhaps we should get you home before you hurt yourself," Klaus suggested.

"Too late for thaaaaat," she sighed, grimly. She then proceeded to grab what was left of his bourbon and downed it.

He stared at her, taken aback. "Under normal circumstances, you'd pay for that."

"You know what I think?" she drawled. "I think you're all bark and no bite." She paused and suddenly burst into laughter. "Omigod! That's so funny! Because you're a hybrid and you totally do _both_!"

While she buckled over in hysterics, Klaus glanced at Kol who was clearly enjoying the Caroline show.

"I can't decide if I like sober Caroline or drunk Caroline better."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm taking her home."

"Atta boy!" Kol responded cheerfully, clanking his glass against Klaus's now empty one.

Klaus picked her bag up from the adjacent stool and began to search it for her keys. Caroline's teary eyes widened and she snatched it from him, all traces of laughter faded.

"You can't just go into peoples' bags, you know," she scolded. "Invasion of privacy, much?"

With narrowed eyes, he smirked irritably and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him. She stumbled against his chest and he took hold of her free wrist, then plucked the keys from the bag she held. He tossed them to Kol and released her, ignoring the fiery look of allure in her eyes.

"Drop her car back to her house when you can, please, Kol?"

"Perhaps maybe I should come with," Kol smiled brightly, toying with the keys on his finger. His eyes flicked to Caroline. "Make sure Nik keeps his hands to himself?"

"She's drunk, Kol," Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm _not _going to take advantage."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

After nearly stumbling, Caroline managed to turn and face Kol, her eyebrows scrunched.

"Youuuu," she wagged her finger at him. "Stay. More worried 'bout _your_ hands than Hybrid Head Case here."

Kol laughed. "She's a delightful one, isn't she?"

"I'll meet you at home, Kol," Klaus nodded, ushering her out.

"Don't worry. I won't wait up," he called after them.

Klaus led her to his SUV, opening the passenger side door for her. She stopped, turning to face him again while still holding onto the top of the door. She circled her index finger in his face.

"Did you know you have a reaaally nice car?"

He grinned, amusedly. "I did. It's nicer once you actually get into it."

She raised her eyebrows and, accepting his challenge, clumsily got inside. He closed the door behind her and got into the driver's side.

"S'not that great in here," Caroline said once he started the ignition. "Just looks like a car."

"That would be because it _is_ a car," he responded, pulling away from the curb.

She quieted a moment, then turned to him, her seatbelt twisting against her neck. "You're making fun of me."

"Just a little," he smiled.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "Jerk."

A short drive later, they'd reached Caroline's house. She nearly tripped three times down the walkway so he'd resorted to carrying her upstairs to her room to which she shouted several protests. Once inside, she'd quieted. The house was dark and silent which meant that Liz wasn't home – a far better thing, too. He helped Caroline get settled into her bed. She was still in her clothes and her hair was a frizzy mess but she hadn't taken notice. She was too busy staring at him, intrigued.

"Why are you being so nice when all I keep doing is brushing you off?"

"I wanted to be sure you got home safe and were taken care of."

"I can _take care _of myself," she mumbled, stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know."

"You know, you have this prime opportunity to do anything you want. So why don't you just do it?"

"Because, _you _are drunk, and, " he said, pulling the covers over her, "_I_ am a gentleman."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head rapidly. Whoa. That didn't feel good. She forced her eyes closed, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass.

"Lie down," he instructed, gently trying to ease her against the pillows.

She pushed him back, forcing her way upright again, and huffed in frustration. "God. Stop being so nice, already. Where's the crazy, vicious Klaus that takes what he wants without remorse?"

"You don't want that to happen," he sternly assured her. "Besides, your boyfriend, I'm sure, would not approve."

"Not my boyfriend anymore," she muttered admittedly, falling hard against the pillows and glancing away from his curious face. Why had she even told him that?

"It'd be a lie to say I was sorry to hear that," he confessed.

"Well," she straightened up, putting on her most seductive smile. "That's why mm goin' to give you permission," she slurred. "It'sa one night only special."

He blinked slowly, trying to repress his grin but his dimples betrayed him. "I appreciate that, but I also know that _you_ wouldn't appreciate it in the morning."

"Look. I'll even help you out," she muttered, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it in his lap.

His eyes widened at the sight of her flesh. Containing his grin, he forced his eyes downward while holding her shirt out to her. "Put your shirt back on, love."

"No. It's too hot in here, anyway."

She snatched the shirt from him and tossed it across the room, emphasizing her refusal. He watched it fly and glanced back at her in astonishment. Keeping his eyes focused intently on her face, he began to raise the covers over her body.

"You are more drunk than I anticipated," he told her teasingly.

"They're just breasts, Klaus," she said, raising her arms so the covers fell.

Her hands fell against her tilted head so her arms were bent. Klaus's eyes unintentionally slipped downward. It was a dark plum bra with lace overlay and it was a push-up, giving her copious amounts of cleavage. His attention was redirected as she pulled her legs forward, climbing completely out of the covers, and began to stalk over to him on all fours.

"I know you want to," she purred, walking her two fingers up his thigh.

He grabbed her wrist, tearing it off his leg. His face had turned primal, Caroline's only inches from his.

"Don't," he growled, warningly.

She searched his eyes, wondering what thoughts were behind all that raw emotion. For a brief moment she felt sober and back in control. And then her eyes traveled down to his lips – parted and luscious and pink. And inviting. She met his eyes once more, her head swimming with intoxication.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her face, kissing her hungrily. Her hands traveled up around his neck, pulling him into her. She drank in the taste of his lips, feeling as though it were a sweet and much needed release. Klaus forced her down into the bed, his hands skimming up the sides of her thighs, traveling beneath her skirt. Her hands slid up his back to dig her nails into his shoulders. He growled in pain, pressing his groin hard against hers, causing her to let out a small moan against his lips.

When her fingers started sliding under his shirt and forcing it upward, he pulled away, realizing what he was doing. Caroline stared eagerly up at him hovering over her on his knees.

"This is wrong," he told her.

"I know," she said, but her eyes showed no hint of caring.

Klaus's eyebrows twitched in confusion and his eyes slipped downward to her nearly bare chest rising and falling as she panted. Beautiful, in every which way. He would have loved nothing more than to ravage her right then and there, but knowing that she was drunk and would regret everything in the morning, he couldn't allow it. He forced himself to look back up at her.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured. "But I can't take you this way." As he caught her gaze, he watched her pupils dilate as his own constricted. "When you awaken, you will not remember any of the events following our departure from the Grill. You had enough drinks that you blacked out. We parted ways at your door where I laid a mere kiss upon your hand and nothing more."

Caroline blinked, and when her eyes reopened, she was alone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Replica Velocity**- I think it's a fairly safe assumption that anyone would trust Klaus over Kol. I think Kol tests more limits than his brother, in a dangerous way.

**AnonymousGuest**- Thanks for the influx of reviews! Your favorite Klaroline story? D'aww. I'm flattered, considering how many of them there are out there. *hugs*

**KlausNCaroline**- I knew you wouldn't like the compulsion. *pats* There, there.

**CandiceArmyUK**- Hmm. I'm not sure about Elijah, yet. He might make another cameo or two, but I don't know for sure.

**sillysun**- "topless make out session. On a bed. Looooove." Yes. That was for you. See? They made it to a bed! Also, just because she doesn't remember it now, doesn't mean it won't come back to her later. ;)

**LightFiction**- Hehe. The bark and bite line was my favorite for that chapter. Thank you, sweets.

**LorenaLaufey**- I can't decide either. Drunk Caroline is kinda fun, all reckless and frisky. Teehee.

**Delena and Klaroline Forever**- I don't know. I'm not sure if normal Klaus would have, considering her mental state. If she was sober, sure.

**MissTerie**- D'oh! Kill Klaus!? Blasphemous! No, I'm kidding.

**Garota** - Oh don't worry. That you reviewed at all warms my heart. :) You did not offend my ship at all. It takes A LOT to offend me, trust me.

**ead9**- Oh, it's definitely not going to be pretty when she finds out. Her past with compulsion and all...

**YouCan'tFightDestiny**- I like your penname, for one thing! And yay, newcomer! Thanks!

**Guest that said "LOVE YOUUU" at the end of his/her (probably her) review** - Love you too!

__Insert Obligatory Note of Thanks and Undying Gratitude to Fans Here__

_If you were one of the many reviewers who was angry at what Klaus did at the end of the previous chapter, I commend you._  
_If you were one of the many reviewers who thought what Klaus did at the end of the previous chapter was adorable, WAKE UP! :P _

* * *

* I just want to point out that this chapter only LOOKS long, but it's not as long as you think. Just so no one complains if the preceding chapters are short in comparison. They're usually all about the same length.

** As of this very moment, this chapter is the last that I have completed. There are no completed chapters, in fact nothing following this chapter has been written yet. So I will be trying to work very hard to keep this updated. Please don't hate me if it takes a few spare days. I promise I am not abandoning this!

This is a little fluffier, kind of a filler but it serves as a nice little transition into the idea I have for the next chapter. Enough of my rambling. Carry on! :)

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The next morning, Caroline woke to the achingly bright light of the sun. She groaned as she got up, eyes still closed, and sloppily pulled the curtains over her window. The fabric was thin enough that it didn't really do much to shield the light, however. She fell back into bed, and threw her arm across her eyes feeling worse for the wear. So vampires could have hangovers. She added it to her mental list.

It wasn't like a human hangover, though. Her head wasn't exactly aching. It was more or less a resounding amount of pressure trying to push its way out of her skull. Her stomach, on the other hand, gnawed at her as if it were reprimanding her for her abundant alcohol consumption. Whatever. She felt completely justified in her alcoholic pity party.

Her heart stung as the remembrance of Tyler's dumping her seeped back into her memory. Frowning, she rolled over onto her side and curled into a fetal position. That was when she realized she was still in her skirt from yesterday and, apparently, without a shirt. Glancing around the room, she saw the tank top crumpled in the corner by her closet. She checked her mind for any recollection of losing her shirt and fell short. Weird. She must have drank more than she thought to have blacked out like that.

"Caroline, you up?" Liz called from the hall. Before Caroline could register her mother's voice, the door pushed open.

"Mom!" Caroline whined, pulling her covers over her. "Would it kill you to knock?"

"I'm sorry," Liz blushed, pulling the door closed again. "Your door was halfway open."

Making sure she was covered, Caroline huffed. "I'm decent."

Slowly, the door creaked open and Liz reentered, donning her usual sheriff's attire. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," her mother apologized again. "I thought you could hear me coming? With the..." Liz drew a circle in the air around her ear.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention," Caroline sighed.

Liz cocked her head and regarded her suspiciously. "So, what time did you get in last night?"

"I don't know. Late."

"By the looks of it, it was quite the party."

"It wasn't a party. I just went to the Grill," she mumbled. And ran into Klaus and Kol. Memories were flooding back. Humiliating memories. Oh god...

Her face going from concerned mom to stern cop, Liz walked into the room and began searching the closet. Caroline watched her, curiously. When satisfied, Liz moved to the bed and began pulling the covers this way and that, disregarding her daughter's protests as she clutched the covers to her chest. She even bent to check the underside of the bed.

"Mom, what are you doing?!" Caroline asked, puzzled.

"Trying to find where he's hiding," she said, straightening up.

Next Liz went to the window and pulled the curtains aside. Caroline turned her face away from the blare of the sun, still confused by what was going on.

"Where _who's _hiding?"

Her hands dropping to her sides in defeat, Liz sighed. "Who ever it is you brought home."

Caroline blinked, thrown by the accusation. "There is no one here but me, mom."

"I heard more than one voice last night, Caroline. Did you sneak Tyler in again?"

Caroline lowered her eyes and her voice. "Tyler broke up with me yesterday."

Liz stopped, her face immediately softening. She went and sat beside Caroline. "I'm sorry to hear that, honey."

"It's okay," Caroline took a deep steadying breath. "I'm fine."

With a weak smile, Liz tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "It's his loss, you know."

"Yeah," Caroline said in a tight voice. "I know."

"Were you guys having problems or..." Caroline gave her mom a look. Liz nodded, knowingly. "Okay. Not my business."

"How did you hear me come in?" Caroline changed the subject. "I thought you were on graveyard shift last night?"

"Last minute schedule change. I'm working graveyard _tonight_. And don't think that means you can bring whomever back tonight," she added as an afterthought.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I already told you, no one was here but me. Klaus dropped me off and then - "

"_Klaus _dropped you off?"

Crap. She hadn't meant to say that. She had to throw her mother off her scent, but how? _Think, Caroline_.

"Well...Would you have rather I'd driven myself home drunk?"

As she'd hoped, her mother relented. "All right. You got that one. But I still don't like the idea of you being around him so much. He's bad news."

"Don't I know it..." Caroline said softly, glancing downward.

Liz cupped her daughter's chin and titled her head back upward. She searched Caroline's shame filled eyes and a feeling of dread washed over her.

"He got to you, didn't he?"

Caroline tore her face away, repulsed. It was too early for this. Liz gazed down at her lap, registering the look on her daughter's face.

"How long has this been going on?"

"_Nothing _is going on, mom," Caroline rolled her eyes. "I ran into him last night at the Grill. We had a few drinks. He drove me home. End of story."

Liz raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You want to try that again, with the truth this time?"

Caroline glanced at her mother, warily. She let her shoulders rise and fall and sank back into her pillows, giving up.

"He got to me," she agreed, miserably.

Her mother nodded, satisfactorily. "Have you kissed him yet?"

She sighed, embarrassedly. "Yes," she answered in a small voice.

"Have you slept with him?"

"No!"

"Do you want to?"

"Mom! Please!"

"I'm just trying to gauge the situation here."

Caroline just shook her head, folding her arms over her blanketed chest uncomfortably, while her mother contemplated the new information. How was she going to react? Come to think of it, that was not only the first time she admitted it out loud, but it was the first time Caroline admitted to _herself _that Klaus had gotten under her skin. A whole universe of questions suddenly buzzed in her head.

"I don't think I want you seeing him again," Liz finally said.

"That's not fair."

"I'm your mother, and you're under my roof. If I say I don't want you dating a serial killer, you won't."

"You're forgetting that_ I_ fall into the serial killer category," she muttered.

"Not the same way he does."

Caroline sat up, scoffing. "Didn't you ever do anything reckless, mom?"

"Of course I did. I was young once. But I know better now. And I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"Neither do I. I'd rather make my _own_ mistakes."

"Caroline, pursuing Klaus is not just a mistake. It's life-threatening. Why would you knowingly put yourself in danger?"

"That's kind of the pot calling the kettle," Caroline laughed. "You're Sheriff of this town. You put yourself in danger every day!"

"That's different. Being Sheriff is my job. Not my life."

"Well this is _my _life. And you have to respect the decisions _I _make."

Before Liz could respond, the walkie on her hip hummed with garbled code words beckoning her to work.

"Duty calls," Caroline said, bitterly.

Liz just shook her head and headed to the door. She stopped, hand still gripping the doorknob, and turned back to her daughter. "You're playing with fire, sweetie. I just don't want to see you get burnt."

Her mother left her with those last words of wisdom before exiting the room. Caroline sulked, settling back into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head wishing she could start the day over.

* * *

Since her mother was working, Caroline spent the day recuperating from last night's events and enjoying having the house to herself. She'd redone her nails, tried curling and straightening her hair, and watched three different romcoms – all while ignoring texts from her so-called friends. She was doing everything she could to distract her mind from a.) the misery of losing Tyler and b.) the misery of having to face her feelings for Klaus. Since her mother's interrogation in the morning, the latter proved more difficult. The romcoms didn't help.

Near three o'clock, she was lounging on the couch in an oversized t-shirt and short shorts when her phone went off with a new text message alert. She almost ignored it, figuring it was Elena trying to talk her into hearing her out again. But for whatever reason, she opened the message, and found herself pleasantly surprised:

**KLAUS said:  
**How are you feeling, love?  
**2:43pm  
**

Klaus was checking up on her. That seemed so...chivalrous? Strange? Suspicious? She wondered briefly about the previous night and if there were any reason other than the overconsumption of tequila that would compel him to ask. The last thing she remembered was getting into his car and being walked to her front door. A feeling of wistfulness surfaced at the memory. Weird...

**I said:  
**Not too bad, considering.  
**2:44pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**Good.  
**2:44pm**

Hmm. A one word response. Typical guy move. After about five minutes, there was still no followup, which oddly bothered her. Caroline began to get slightly antsy. Should she text him back or just let the conversation go? Probably just let it go. Make him do all the work. Then what if he just didn't text back at all for the rest of the day? Tyler did that a lot. But Klaus wasn't Tyler. Frustrated, she got up to grab a snack from the kitchen to stop her mind from reeling, but, a few steps away, she paused and glanced back at her phone on the couch. She had an idea.

**I said:  
**Why did my mom hear voices,  
as in PLURAL, when I got home  
last night?  
**2:49pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
How should I know?  
**2:52pm**

Brief hesitation. Somebody sounds guilty... Or, maybe he was just busy. Wow. She was defending his text message delays now? Maybe she _did _need a friend-tervention. Giving herself a nice mental roundhouse kick, she typed a very valid response.

**I said:  
**You're the one  
who brought me home.  
**2:53pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**You were quite inebriated  
last night, love. Maybe she  
heard you talking to yourself.  
**2:54pm**

Seriously? Maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed kind of cold. _Stop overanalyzing, Caroline!_

**I said:  
**So that's your story?  
**2:55pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
And I'm sticking to it. ;)  
**2:56pm**

Winky face. That was a little better.

**I said:  
**You know that just makes  
you sound guilty, right?  
**2:57pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
We're all guilty until proven  
innocent.  
**2:58pm  
**

What do you remember of last night?  
**2:58pm  
**

Why was he asking? Was there something he didn't _want _her to remember? All signs were totally pointing to guilty. But...guilty of what? She sighed and surrendered to his question. She remembered she went to the Grill looking for Matt and found him and Kol instead. She remembered several shots and "Tequila Sunrise". She remembered playing that dumb game Kol made up, and – oh crap. Is that why he was asking? She'd chosen Klaus to sleep with of the three. And then Matt busted in on them and Kol totally embarrassed her. Ooh, there was so going to be payback for that one!

**I said:  
**More than I want to.  
**2:59pm**

By the way, that stupid game  
was just that – a game.  
**2:59pm**

**KLAUS said**:  
Is that your story?  
**3:00pm  
**

She couldn't hold back the stupid grin that was forming at his mocking her. Charming Klaus was back. Not-so-charming Caroline responded.

**I said:  
**It's the truth.  
**3:00pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**It's been said that truths  
come out more easily when  
drunk. :P  
**3:01pm**

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the screen.

**I said:  
**I am NOT having sex with you.  
**3:01pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
No, but you want to.  
Said so yourself. ;)  
**3:02pm**

**I said:**  
I did not!  
**3:02pm**

It was a stupid game  
with stupid choices created  
by your STUPID brother.  
**3:03pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
..Careful how you tread, love.  
**3:03pm  
**

Anger raged behind her eyes as she stared at the screen. Fine. He could have his family virtue. But he was there to witness Kol creating her demise. There had to be some level of compassion for that!

**I said:  
**He totally threw me under the  
bus with Matt!  
**3:04pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
He was drunk.  
**3:04pm**

**I said:  
**So was I.  
**3:05pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**The marrying of Tyler I can  
understand. But what made you  
choose me to sleep with over Matt?  
**3:06pm  
**

Caroline nearly dropped the phone off the couch. _What!?_

**I said:  
**You're changing the subject.  
**3:07pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
It's a fair question.  
**3:08pm**

Caroline stared at his words for a few minutes, reading and rereading them over again. She couldn't think of a single response that would satisfy him. Maybe she'd said it because she didn't want to have to see the heartbroken look in his eyes if she'd said she would have killed him. Maybe it was because the breakup was too new to pick any other choice for him. Or maybe, against all better judgement, she _did_ wonder how he was in the sack?

**KLAUS said:  
**The suspense is torturous.  
**3:12pm**

No kidding...

**I said:  
**I don't know. I was drunk.  
I don't remember why I picked  
who I picked.  
**3:14pm**

It was a total cop out. And she knew he would see right through it. But she really couldn't figure out what to tell him.

Okay, fine. She'd admit it – Klaus was hot. And it was no surprise with her heightened vampiric urges that she'd want to jump his bones. In fact, since their kiss in the kitchen of the mansion she'd done nothing but thought about the feel of his body molded against hers, the taste of his lips, the smoldering intense blue of his eyes. And the dimples. Oh, god, the dimples. But it was _Klaus_, and she couldn't do that! Yet, being the forbidden fruit just made her want him so much more...

How could she ever explain that to him without it going to his head? As if on cue, his response alerted.

**KLAUS said:  
**I know it's been some  
time, but you do remember  
what I said about lying,  
don't you love?  
**3:16pm**

**I said:  
**This from the lying connoisseur.  
Biggest. Hypocrite. Ever.  
**3:17pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**Clever. Trying to avoid answering  
the question like that. ;)  
**3:17pm**

**I said:**  
Did it work? :P**  
3:18pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**No.**  
3:18pm**

Drats. A girl could hope, though, right? She tapped her foot, contemplating her next move. When in doubt, stall.

**I said:  
**Ok. What if the tables were turned?  
What would you have answered?  
**3:19pm**

**KLAUS said:**  
I'm not particularly interested  
in men. Despite the fact, they  
are both your ex-boyfriends.  
**3:20pm**

Caroline laughed as she wrote back:

**I said:**  
Way to take it literal.  
I meant, if you had to choose from  
the three categories - Marry, Sex,  
Kill - where would I fall?  
**3:20pm**

It took him no time at all to respond, and somehow she knew exactly what his answer was before reading it:

**KLAUS said:**  
All of the above.  
**3:21pm**


	31. Chapter 31

**Originals-Klaroline**- "with Klaus on top" ...Stop feeding me these naughty thoughts! :P

**YouCan'tFightDestiny **– Not greedy at all. I wish I could oblige. I really do!

**Junkyardmunster** – *blushes* Aw. Thank you! I love hearing that. :)  
**  
Agostina**– You know what it is? It's Joseph's influence, the winky faces. In all his tweets he always puts them. I guess I just translated a Josephism into a Klausism. Ha!

**AnonymousGuest**– Haaaahahaha! What a wonderful way to die!

**sillysun** – I will not kill you. Your reviews are one of my favorites. :) "Forbidden or not, fruit is an important part of the daily diet" - amen to that!

**Lily94**– Oh, it was just for the sake of the game. I don't think she'd really kill Matt. :P

There was a **Guest **who said that the chapter was "too much of a filler and not that great". I actually want to say _thank you_for the honesty. I'm not even going to disagree, because it was entirely a filler chapter. But it was necessary to get the ball rolling with Caroline beginning to admit, even just to her mom, that there's something there. Still, I love honesty, so thanks for not being afraid to tell me it sucked. lol I am well aware. :)

Because so many people were remarking on it, I feel like I should clarify Klaus' answer to the question asked. But...I think maybe he'll wind up answering it himself later. :P

* * *

_I feel absolutely terrible for how long this update has taken. In all honesty, it's not even because life got in the way. I've been suffering from total writer's block. Not a single one of my stories has been touched in a week. And I apologize profusely, guys. I didn't want it to take this long. My only hope is that this chapter doesn't come off as forced as it was. =\ I had to relight a flame to get this one going. No, it's not what it sounds like._

_On a different note, I'm happy to inform that it is 90% likely there will be a second story branching off of this one. The direction this one is going veers off the path it started on and into a new...I want to say perspective, but I think it's more...mindset. If that makes any sense. (Forgive me, I'm exhausted.) And anyway, I think the next part will have more insight to Klaus's mind as opposed to being mainly Caroline-centric. So. With that said, just wanted to update you all on that, and now, let me end my rambling and let you read. :)_

_P.S. This chapter is for _**KlausNCaroline**_, because I know how much she loves when I do this. :P_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Caroline stared at her phone, not at all surprised by the last message from Klaus. Yet, a lingering feeling of unease began to well up in the pit of her stomach. Should she be more worried about the "marry" part or the "kill" part? Neither was particularly pleasant to imagine. Marriage, at her age? No way. Then there was the whole kill thing. Did he mean that literally or figuratively? Both? Sighing, she began to type a response in hopes that he could ease her nerves.

**I said:  
**So you'd marry me, have sex  
with me and then kill me?  
Wow. You sure know how  
to make a girl feel special...  
**3:26pm**

**KLAUS said:  
**Don't ask a question you don't  
want an answer to.  
**3:27pm**

Speaking of questions,  
you still haven't answered mine. :)  
**3:28pm**

Damn, he was persistent. His smiley face mocked her frustration and she knew that was exactly why he'd added the embellishment.

Caroline huffed in distress, wondering what in her drunken stupor made her choose Klaus to sleep with over Matt. Were she sober, she would have picked Matt straight away, if, for any reason, just to keep Klaus' head from growing any bigger. And to avoid this particular situation. But if she could admit that she was at least sexually attracted to the hybrid, then why did it feel like there was still something nagging her in the back of her mind? _He got to you, didn't he?_ Her mothers words haunted her conscience. Did Klaus actually slip through the cracks somehow and find his way to her heartstrings? In response to her thoughts, her heart gave a huge thump against her chest.

**I said:  
**I was being honest when I said  
I don't know. I'm still trying to figure  
it out for myself.  
**3:30pm**

Done indulging him, she turned it to vibrate and tossed the phone aside with no intention of picking it back up for a while. Okay, so, she finally admitted the hybrid Original menace had gotten under her skin in the worst way. But admitting it and understanding it were two separate things. Yes, there was a physical attraction there that was electrical. She could face that fact. It was the deeper rooted issue of her heart that tormented her. Being friends with the psychopath was hard enough. That there might be some underlying feelings scared her. Or maybe excited her. A little of both?

The annoying fact of the matter was that his being a hybrid was more than skin deep. He switched personalities in the blink of an eye. So how could she be sure of how well she really knew him, and with that said, how could she even fathom having feelings for someone she didn't really know?

The Klaus that _she_ witnessed was different from the Klaus that everyone saw. She saw the side that, for lack of better words, was human. He'd shown her a vulnerability that seemed he'd even forgotten he'd had. And she only ever saw him smile – sincere, not evil - when she was around. He was sensitive, as artists are, but in his own guarded way because he was still _Klaus. _The Original. The Hybrid. He was unkillable, unforgiving and ruthless. Hotheaded with a sharp tongue, in _dire_ need of anger management, careless enough to cross any and all lines. He was the alpha male. But something about that excited her. She needed a thrill in her life. She needed passion and adventure.

There was just so much to him and she knew so little. She couldn't help but want to know more. But he was overprotective of his humanity and impossible to get through to. Although, he _did _keep from killing Tyler twice by her request, so maybe she did have an ounce of influence over him. And that was good. Or, maybe it was all a game. Did Klaus _really _know how to love? And there was that stupid word again...

Her phone buzzed against the couch cushions. Going against her instincts, she checked it. It was a text. From Damon, of all people.

**DAMON said:  
**Think you can grace us  
with your presence, Blondie? ;)  
**3:45pm**

**I said:  
**Nope.  
**3:45pm**

**DAMON said:**  
Let me rephrase.  
Get your ass to our house.  
NOT a request.  
**3:46pm**

**I said:  
**Rot in Hell, Salvadork.**  
3:47pm**

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's demand and threw her phone aside again. He couldn't make her do anything through text. If he wanted her, he'd have to come to her. On cue, the front door slammed open and Damon appeared before her. She gaped at him in shock.

"What the hell!?"

"Gave me no choice, Blondie. By the way, love my new nickname."

"Get out of my house, Damon," she groaned.

"Sorry. Only your mom can do that."

"What is so important that you need me for?"

"I'll get you up to speed in the car." He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. "Get dressed."

* * *

Untrue to form, Damon was irritatingly vague during the short drive to the Salvatore household. All he would say was that there was something big in the works and she was essential to the execution. She tried texting Elena along the way, hoping for some insight but, for once, got no response. Klaus hadn't responded to her answer, either. She'd worry about that later.

As they pulled up, Caroline noted Bonnie's and Elena's cars parked outside and knew it wasn't going to be anything good. Upon entering, Elena greeted her with a hug, Bonnie with a half-smile. Guess she was still mad.

"So. What's the big secret plan no one wants to tell me about?"

Elena sighed, bracing herself. "We're going after Klaus, again."

Caroline laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We have a better plan," Stefan explained, more assuredly. "One where Klaus is gone and no one in the bloodline has to die."

"But...that's impossible."

"Not if we can get close enough to him," Bonnie chimed in. "I can perform the same dessication spell I used on Alaric to trap his body, just like Abby did to Mikael. We won't ever have to deal with him again."

"And if we so happen to _accidentally_ drop his body to the bottom of the ocean," Damon shrugged, mockingly, "so be it."

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline assessed the news, before responding. "And you think Elijah or Rebekah will just let you dessicate their brother?"

"They won't even know. Unless somebody tells them," Damon stared her down, warningly.

"The plan is simple. All we need," Stefan glanced at Caroline, "is a distraction."

She shook her head and folded her arms. "No," she shrugged, stunning them all. "I'm not doing it."

Damon groaned. "Come on, Blondie. You're either with us, or against him."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to help you take down Klaus."

"Why _not_?" Damon scoffed.

"Caroline, please. This is our only chance," Elena begged.

"We can be rid of Klaus for good," Bonnie added.

"Do you know he paints?" she said suddenly. "He even has a landscape hanging in the Hermitage."

Damon groaned, his head rolling backward. "That's not good."

"You know what? I'm tired of being afraid of what everyone thinks of me! I'm just going to come out and say it, and if you all wanna vote me off the island or whatever, go ahead, but the fact of the matter is, I care about Klaus."

The entire room fell silent. Caroline's eyes switched from disappointed gaze to disappointed gaze as she searched her friends for a reaction. She'd expected anger, but not silence. Elena and Bonnie were probably just dying to scream "I told you so". Damon too, actually.

"What do you mean you _care _about him?" Stefan finally asked, perturbed.

"She means she likes him," Bonnie filled him in, her words as cold as her eyes.

Damon stared, dumbfounded. "Did you just suddenly forget all of the damage he's done?"

"What about my mother, Caroline?" Bonnie added, sharply. "I can't just forget about that."

"I know," Caroline sighed. "I'm not saying what he did is okay, by any means. But I can't help how I feel."

Bonnie peered at her through narrowed eyes. "Did he compel you?"

"No!"

"Then how could you pull something like this?"

"I'm not pulling anything, Bonnie," she laughed. "It just happened."

"Yeah. All part of his evil plan, I bet," Damon remarked.

"Actually, it's not. And if you guys had actually listened to me all those times you jumped down my throat - "

"The way you listened to us?" Bonnie cut her off.

"What is wrong with you? I get that you're mad about your mom, but you didn't even know her until recently!"

"It's not just about my mother, Caroline. Klaus has done more than enough to make us hate him. He killed Elena's aunt, tried to kill Jeremy, sacrificed Elena to break his stupid curse and for what? So he could sire werewolves like your boyfriend, who he made _bite_ and nearly kill you! Not to mention he almost forced Jamie to kill _himself. _Are you seeing the pattern here?"

"He has a checkered past. I'm aware."

"No, I don't think you do. All he does is kill, and that's not a quality that changes over time. It only worsens."

"You're wrong."

"What about Stefan?" Elena jumped in, quietly.

Stefan looked away, uncomfortably. "Don't, Elena."

"No. I can't forgive him for what he did to you."

"None of us can," Bonnie agreed. She turned back to Caroline. "Damon's right. You're with us, or against him."

"I'm not helping you. And you know what? If you want to take him down, you may as well just add me to your list."

Damon raised an eyebrow, then turned to Elena. "So how much do you value your friend?"

"We're _not _killing Caroline, Damon," Stefan scolded.

"Why not? She's already gone crazy. It'd be like putting down a rabid horse."

"Nice," Caroline scoffed, furiously.

"Maybe we should just leave well enough alone," Elena suggested, her apprehension beginning to rear its head. "It's not like Klaus has been provoking us lately."

"That doesn't mean he won't in the future," Stefan pointed out.

Bonnie nodded. "For all we know, this is the calm before the storm."

"_Thank you_!" Damon cried. "Now can we please?"

"You're not killing her," Elena declared.

Damon rolled his eyes. "_Fine._ We'll just temporarily _maim_her. Keep her out of the way until the Original jackass is good and dead."

"Are you really that heartless?"

"Babe, this is life or death. I'm not about to let the bad guy win just because Vampire Barbie's inconveniently fallen for the villain."

"I'm right here!" Caroline reminded them. "And I'm not crazy!"

"It's _Klaus!"_

"So_ what_?"

"Somebody, please!" he gestured to her, frustratedly.

"Come on, Damon," Stefan relented. "You of all people know what it's like to fall for someone you weren't meant to."

Damon's eyes narrowed with irony. "Subtle, Stefan."

"Can I go now?" Caroline begged.

"Why, so you can go and warn him of what we're up to?" Bonnie accused.

"I say we lock her up," Damon proposed. "Why else do we have that cell in the basement?"

Elena shook her head, giving him a dry look. "Don't be ridiculous, Damon."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Elena. Do you want Klaus dead or not?"

"Screw all of you. I am not being locked up like some kind of criminal," Caroline sneered, speeding to the door.

A sharp ringing sound shrieked in her ears and brought her to her knees. She clutched her head in agony, crying out in pain. Bonnie slowly walked toward her, her arm outstretched before her.

"What are you doing?!" Elena cried rushing toward her.

"Giving her an aneurysm." She focused on Caroline but spoke to Damon, "If you're going to lock her up, I'd do it now. Once I stop, she'll regain her strength."

"Bonnie!" Elena struggled, trying to force her arm down. "She's your _friend!_"

"It's for her own good, Elena."

"No. It's not. We can't hold her emotions against her."

Bonnie dropped her arm, turning to her friend annoyed. "This is Klaus we're talking about, Elena. He'll hurt her too, given the chance."

"Well," she shrugged. "Maybe he won't. For all we know, Caroline might make him a better person."

"Even if he loves her. Even if _she _loves _him_. A tiger doesn't change its stripes."

"I'm with witchy here," Damon approached. "We finish him off, once and for all."

"She won't forgive you," Elena shook her head, disapproving.

"In the long run, she'll thank us for it. Everyone will."

Caroline rubbed her temples, glaring up at Bonnie. "The only thing I'll thank you for is for showing me who my real friends are."

She stood, making another try for the door but Bonnie's arm was out again. She opened her mouth to scream in agony but no sound came out, just short breaths. Elena moved around Damon to Stefan.

"Stefan," Elena turned to him with one last ounce of hope. "You're not gonna let them do this, are you?"

"It doesn't look like I have a choice. She _is _a liability."

"She's my friend. And she's _your_ friend too. If there is even an ounce of humanity left in you, you won't let them do this to her," she whispered, pleadingly.

He held her gaze a moment longer, then whooshed past her and grabbed Bonnie from behind, breaking her concentration.

"Really, Stefan!?" Damon thundered, zooming toward him.

Damon pried his brother from Bonnie and thrust him against the wall. Bonnie was in a heap on the floor, looking around for Caroline, but she was already gone. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"Nice going, Elena," she muttered.

* * *

With no knowledge of how she'd gotten there, Caroline was on the stoop of the Original Mansion, hand raised to knock on the door. Her anger must have clouded her mind more than she realized. She was still fuming when the door opened. Somehow, seeing Klaus's face soothed her, slightly. She brushed past him, entering the foyer, emanating rage. He followed, sensing something was amiss.

"I could literally _kill _my friends," she cried, her voice a thundering echo in the empty house.

"Whoa, whoa," he caressed her shoulders. "Calm down, love."

She sighed, catching her breath, and shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go."

"What happened?"

"Just my friends wanting to kill you. Nothing new."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, nonchalantly. "Lucky for me, they won't have the chance."

She blinked, her expression going from angered to dreadful. "Why not?" she asked, quietly.

"We're leaving Mystic Falls."


	32. Chapter 32

**LorenaLaufey - **"Scooby Gang"! Bwahahaha!

**lilred-07** -I'm trying to figure out what you mean by "upper hand". If it's what I think, it'd be a cool idea but I have no idea where to begin with that.

**TheDeej** -Aah, my favorite compliment: believability. Thankya!

**KlarolineFullStop** -I like exclamations!

**Girl96xoxo** -I'm just surprised it wasn't incorporated into the series. It's such a simply play of words! Salvadork... tsk producers!**  
**

**sillysun - **It's official. You're my favorite. =P

**MissTerie** -Tigers do have stripes too, don't they? Either way, it's just an expression. =)**  
**

**CrimsonMooon - **Yay, welcome! Glad you like it! =)  
**  
suziraye - **Thank you for the compliments on the writing. The block-kicking has commenced!

* * *

_That had to be THE biggest influx of reviews so far. And, hey! I finally reached (and surpassed) the 100 mark on Favorites and 200 in Followers!  
Seriously, I'm humbled. Thanks guys! _*muahz*

_Everyone is so curious as to whether or not Caroline will go with him. I mean, he has to throw out the invite first! ;)**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Leaving?" Caroline's voice echoed through the foyer. "What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?"

"Onto bigger and better ventures."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I think I just did," he pointed out with a clever smirk.

Her shoulders slumped as she shrugged and let out a small wisp of breath. She peered at him beneath a lowered brow. "So you're just going."

Klaus cocked his head, regarding her curiously. "The emotions running across your face are both adorable and infuriating." He cupped her chin, tilting it upward so her eyes met his. "Tell me what you're thinking."

She glanced up at him, shyly. "Nothing."

"That pesky habit of yours is becoming more and more annoying."

Tearing her face from his grasp, she turned and walked a few steps away from him, stopping in front of the new centerpiece. It was a large antique pedestal, French mahogany with a round glass surface, gold embedded in the edging and inlaid in the designs on the legs. Upon it sat an intricate glass vase bursting with yellow and white calla lilies. She stroked one of the petals, remembering the excursion that had taken place here not too long ago.

"These are pretty," she commented.

He blinked, caught off guard by her digression. "Two seconds ago you were exploding with anger, now you've completely shut down. Talk to me, Caroline."

Caroline finally turned back to face him. "Let's just say, I'm totally on information overload. The amount of news I've dealt with the past few days is way beyond my limit."

"I may be out of line here, but putting how you feel on the back burner isn't exactly _dealing_ with it."

She raised her scowling eyes to his. "You're right. You are out of line. _Acting_ like you know me doesn't mean you actually do."

"I didn't mean to insinuate," he backed down, chagrined. "Just making an observation."

"You don't even know half the things I'm dealing with. How could you make any kind of observation?"

"Body language, love. Your shoulders are rigid and just in the way you're standing you can see how high your guard currently is."

Caroline blinked, trying to ease the tension in her body but his all too on-the-nose evaluation made her feel awkward and even less at ease.

"On top of that, you have a tendency to deflect when you don't want to answer a question."

"All right, fine," she conceded with a huff. "You win."

"Well as long as you're admitting to things," he began with a teasing grin. "Can I safely assume one of your tribulations is having to face your feelings for me?"

"It's in the mix," she answered, indifferently. Then, before she could stop it from coming out, she added, "Considering I _am _a free woman now..."

Klaus's dimples appeared as he tried to contain his knowing smirk. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Her narrowed eyes flicked to his. "No, you're not."

"He's a fool to have given you up," he diverted.

"Let's not," she requested, a trace of urgency in her voice. "Please."

He raised his hands defenselessly, dropping the subject. She wasn't sure why she had told him of her new single status, even if it was inadvertently. She hadn't even begun to emotionally face the fact that Tyler had dumped her, yet here she was in the Originals' mansion throwing it out in casual conversation like it was old news. Maybe she _was _deflecting.

"I can't believe you're leaving Mystic Falls," she mused, aloud. "The gang'll be ecstatic."

"But you won't," he guessed, softly.

Caroline looked up at him then, searching his eyes. They were unreadable and she gathered he was trying to feel her out by gauging her reaction. She averted her eyes to compose her thoughts before glancing back at him.

"You know, you haven't told me _why _you're leaving."

"Several reasons. The most predominant being a threat made against Rebekah's life yesterday. Seems those few remaining Council members are relentless." His fingertips brushed his chin, contemplatively. "And, as you've mentioned, it appears my own life hangs in the balance. I'd say that's a sufficient amount of reason to leave."

She folded her arms. "I thought you didn't want to run anymore?"

"Circumstances change."

"So you're just going to take off, not even fight back? What happened to your killer instincts?" she quipped, spitefully.

His eyes narrowed in offense. "At this point a retaliation would be adding insult to injury. We saw how well that worked out last time," he reminded her with a sardonic grin.

Caroline wasn't buying it. "Sounds like you're just running away, to me."

"It's called survival, sweetheart."

"No. It's called being afraid," she said, with an adamant nod.

His jaw clenched. "That's a matter of opinion, so I won't hold it against you."

"Sure it is," she muttered.

Klaus spread his hands in a lackadaisical manner. While he began silently brooding, she glanced back at the flowers in contemplation. It was a lot to take in in a short amount of time. First, her friends were hell bent on killing him, with or without her help. Then, he throws everything for a loop by saying he's leaving. All because one of the Council leftovers tried to kill Rebekah. It felt like there was a missing puzzle piece here. But the fact of the matter was, he _was _leaving. So that pretty much just made everything she'd gone through in the last couple of weeks moot. That was just great.

"When are you leaving?" she finally asked, sullenly.

He raised his eyebrows, a scheming twinkle in his eye. "It _does _bother you."

She glanced downward, repressing her grin. "Maybe...a little."

"Come with me, then," he offered suddenly.

Caroline gaped at him, the thought having never even crossed her mind. But judging by the dimples, it was clearly his plan all along. Before she could actually register the reality of his offer, her mind began to consider.

"Well...where are you going?"

"Wherever you want."

"And if I say no?"

"I tend to be an optimist," he teased with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Will you just consider the idea for a minute?"

"Initially, I wanted to go straight back to Europe. It's been some time since I've seen London, or Paris; Rome." Caroline grinned at his blatant allusion. "But Rebekah's insisting we visit Manhattan first. Something about shopping in China Town."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Manhattan, like New York City?"

"One of many stops I'm sure to be forced to endure. Kol has been tirelessly trying to persuade me to go to Nevada while we're in the states, but it's completely out of the way."

She shook her head, still trying to grasp the concept. "You want me to go with you to _New York_?"

"No," he frowned. "I want you to _want _to go with me to see the _world_. As promised."

She blinked furiously as the wheels in her head began turning faster than she could keep up. But one thing she'd grown increasingly sure of the more it sunk in.

"I can't just drop everything and go riding off into the sunset, Klaus. It's not that simple."

"Actually, it is. Come with me," he implored, taking her hands in his. "See things. Live a little."

His eagerness was so endearing she almost blurted out an acceptance but caught herself at the last minute. As tempting as it was, this was still Klaus they were talking about.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked, doing that eerie mind-reading thing again.

"I don't know," she shrugged with a nervous laugh. "Uprooting myself to go off with someone I hardly know?"

He ducked his head, wearing a playful smile. "You know me. Better than you think."

Her expression turned cynical. "I highly doubt that."

"Well the beauty of this trip is that it will give us ample opportunities to get to know one another better."

Caroline shook her head, looking away. "What about my mom? And Elena and Matt? School?" She glanced back at him. "My whole life is here. I can't just leave it behind."

"It'll still be here when you get back. Though I don't think you'll be wanting to return any time in the near future."

"I can't. I can't just pick up and go," she laughed. "That's crazy."

"What's crazy is staying in this small tiresome town when there is an enormous world waiting for you to conquer it. Think of all the cities you haven't seen. The art, music, fashion?" He was trying to bait her. "You could see things you only ever dreamed about seeing."

"Yeah, it all _sounds_ pretty but the reality of it is that I'd be stuck with you," she said, half-teasingly. "Your way of living and mine are very _very _different."

He smirked. "Because I prefer my meat raw to your well-done?"

"That's a terrible metaphor," she laughed.

"Valid, nonetheless."

"How do I know you won't get fed up and want to kill me?"

"I've tolerated Rebekah for centuries. I don't think it gets much worse than that," he joked. "But if it'll help sway your decision, I promise I won't kill you," he said, flashing her a charming smile.

"Your sales pitch needs some work."

"I'm a man of my word, Caroline. Besides, I'm offering you life, not death."

"You say that now," she argued. "Whose to say your feelings won't change over time?"

"Well if we're going to go down that road... As it stands, you've now kissed me twice, yet you've hardly said anything regarding your _own_ feelings. The closest you've come is through the use of Kol's game."

"So?"

"So if anyone should be talking about feelings, it isn't you."

"Because I can't give you a clear answer about how I feel yet?" She sighed in exasperation. "I've finally admitted that there's something there, okay? I just haven't figured out what yet. I need time. And _you _need patience."

"It's not a matter of being patient, love. I have all the time in the world. Your inconsistency is what bothers me."

"_My _inconsistency? What about you Mr. Hot and Cold? You're so bipolar I never know which Klaus I'm gonna get."

"In being inconsistent, I've enabled myself to survive these last thousand years," he explained. "So I really can't afford to change my ways, now. Nor would I want to."

"Right. Because you have to be the alpha male."

"We've been through this," he reminded her.

"But look where it's gotten you! Alone, on everyone's hit list."

Klaus shook his head, amusedly. "I'm a vampire werewolf hybrid, Caroline. I'm not normal. The world will constantly be trying to kill me."

"You know what I mean."

"Enough of the digression. We were talking about _your_ consistency. Or rather, lack thereof."

"Well, maybe I don't want to change my ways either," she said, stubbornly.

"Now who's being impetuous?"

"You two sound like an old married couple," Kol's cheerful voice interrupted from where he was leaning, arms folded, against the doorway.

Klaus's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Kol?"

"Just wondering when we were leaving, is all."

"Not. Yet."

"Is she what's holding us up?"

"_She _has a name," Caroline snapped.

Kol raised his hands, defenselessly. "Apologies, darling. You two haven't seen Elijah anywhere, have you? I knew he was taking off but I didn't think he'd leave without saying goodbye."

Klaus hung his head, squeezing the rim of his nose in frustration. "Now is not the time for this, Kol."

"Touchy," he taunted. "Well, don't let me keep you from your lover's quarrel then."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his assumption. Kol smirked, winking in her direction as he exited. Klaus turned back to her now taut face.

"What about your army of hybrids?" she inquired, defiantly changing the subject.

"I haven't forgotten."

"Okay. Hold up." She raised her palm. "You're telling me I'm supposed to tag along with you and your family while Rebekah shops, Kol gambles, and you continue siring hybrids?"

"Don't make it sound so black and white, love."

"You know, this is what I mean when I said I don't know which Klaus to expect. One minute you're sweet and charming and the next you're back to psycho mode."

"Psycho mode?" he laughed.

"Psycho, as in crazed serial killer hybrid in need of anger management?"

"I had no idea you thought so fondly of me."

"Stop deviating."

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? This is all new to me. I don't like, nor do I understand, these feelings. But I can't ignore them, hard as I try. I'm doing the best I can in coping, but I'm not going to change who I am because you found my humanity."

She stared at him, speechless. It was the most honest and sincere she'd heard him. It must have hit him at the same time because his demeanor shifted instantly. His shoulders tightened and his face bore a stern yet impassive expression. He was closed off Klaus again.

"I really would enjoy the pleasure of your company on this trip," he said quietly. "But if you don't wish to go, so be it."

"I don't know. I need to think."

"Well, time is of the essence, sweetheart. So don't waste mine."


	33. Chapter 33

**Sad Olive - **Hehe. I try to use fun diction now and then when I can. Glad you like.

**stelenaislife** -Haha it's okay. You learned something new!**  
**

**lilred-07 - **Okay. I get it now. Honestly, I'm not sure if she'll get the chance. ;)

**storylover3**- Aww sweetie! I will respond to your reviews every time now, promise! :P

**KlausNCaroline**- *stares back, evil glint in her eye* Or what?

**nutmeganle**- You seriously have no idea the big giant smile I had all day from your review. Honestly, one of the best compliments ever. Thank you so much!

**sillysun**- Did I mention you're my favorite? xD That mental image...just...wow. *fans self* Ooh, I'm glad you think I have him characterized well. I'm going to try to start delving into his POV soon enough so that's encouraging. Thanks!

**MissTerie**- I have something coming for you in the next chapter - CH34 - don't worry. ;)

**Garota**- You're not the only one to point that one out. =)

**Hellomarthamay**- Couldn't be helped. Haha. Despite the fact he's Kol, there needed a break in the tension for a moment. He's helpful in that.

**Junkyardmunster** - Aw shucks. Thanks, hun!

_Seriously, you guys can't possibly even fathom how much I love all of you. All of your kindness and dedication to my story is so heartwarming. I truly appreciate the support. It keeps me motivated, confident and just as dedicated to writing this as you are in reading it. Thank you. _

* * *

_**I just want you all to be aware that this story IS branching into a second installment. I'll have a working title for you in the note before the next chapter.**_

_I hope no one is really irritated by my abundance of cliffhangers. Really, if it gets redundant you'd tell me, right? I mean, you guys know me, by now. Drawing things out for a bit of dramatic flair._  
_In the meantime..._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

As Caroline trudged back to her house, she got lost in thought. All of the revelations from the past few days buzzed in her head, begging her to look their way, but she was overcome with a desire to just keep pushing them to the back of her mind and ignore them. There were so many emotions fighting for attention that the only thing she really felt was a cold numbness in her heart. She was losing everyone she loved in such a short amount of time and in the same breath, starting to wonder if she'd eventually lose herself. Just as she'd begun to consider the idea of escaping it all with Klaus, second thoughts were trickling in. Wouldn't she just lose herself even more by getting involved with him? ...If she hadn't already.

In an effort to distract her mind from its misery, she tried to focus solely on the news of Klaus' departure and figure out what she wanted to do about it. If she chose to go with him, a whole world of opportunities opened up. Opportunities to travel, to see things she'd dreamt of seeing, to do things she'd dreamt of _doing. _And, well, opportunities to learn more about him.

Was she ready? Was it something she even wanted? Did she want to take the leap and finally immerse herself in giving Klaus a fair chance? He probably didn't deserve it. Actually, no. She was 100% positive he didn't. Maybe it was in light of recent events with her circle of friends, but she suddenly found herself unable to forget all of the destruction he'd caused in their town in such a short amount of time. And all the people he'd hurt and/or killed. That was the aspect of Klaus that would never change. And he'd admitted that, not even an hour ago. How could _anyone_ ever get into someone's good graces after that kind of baggage? With a heavy hearted sigh, Caroline realized that somehow, he'd managed to do just that with her. Klaus the killer was also Klaus the charmer. Damn him.

And what would everyone think if she left? Her 'friends' _so _would not approve. At all. Maybe she wouldn't tell them. They'd probably never speak to her again if she just disappeared without warning. But just imagining how the conversation would go down made her nauseous. One one side would be Bonnie, yelling at her about how crazed and dangerous Klaus was and on the other, Damon would be barking at how stupid she would be for going. And in the middle would be Elena, playing mediator one minute and flipping the switch to agree with them the next. The image of it all literally made her shudder.

For a minute she thought she really was losing it and that her thoughts had produced astral projections of her friends in front of her house. But then Elena moved toward her and she let out the breath she'd been holding. She'd just left them an hour ago and now they were back for more?!

"Seriously guys?" she called, walking up her walkway to where they were positioned on her stoop. "Do you just not give up?"

"They're here to apologize," Elena gestured to Bonnie and Damon who were behind her.

Damon was leaning against the siding, a broody pout on his face. Bonnie, on the other hand, was avoiding eye contact at al cost. Neither of the two looked like they wanted to be there. Caroline raised a suspicious brow at her friend.

"It took some convincing, but..." Elena shrugged.

"I don't know if I want to hear it," Caroline said, stubbornly.

"Good, because I really wasn't looking forward to saying it," Damon said in a snarky tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes, catching out of the corner Bonnie scowling in contempt. "And you? You really came to apologize?"

"Elena forced me."

"Well, so far you are 0 for 2, Elena. Good job getting them here, though."

"Come on, Caroline. They're your friends."

"Yeah, until they turned on me and used magic against me," she said, glaring at Bonnie. "Some friends."

"You gave us no choice," Bonnie argued.

"It was _your _choice to treat me like your friend, but instead you just treated me like a _vampire_," Caroline retorted, her words razor edged.

Bonnie's face finally eased as she realized the truth in Caroline's words. "What do you want me to say, Caroline?"

"Nothing. Can I please get inside my own house now?" she brusquely asked. "I have to pack."

Elena's head jerked in confusion. "Pack for what?"

"If you must know, Klaus and his family are leaving Mystic Falls. And...I've been invited to go with," she said haughtily. With that, she pushed her way through her friends to the door.

Damon groaned. "You cannot be _serious_, Blondie!"

"Caroline, wait!" Elena cried, grabbing her shoulder to turn her back around.

"For what?!" Caroline laughed bitterly.

"Let her go, Elena," Bonnie shrugged. "She clearly doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

"It's not like that, okay?"

"Isn't it?"

"Look. Bonnie. I know you feel like you've suffered most in all of this. But it's not like I went out and purposely fell for Klaus. It just happened."

"You could have avoided it. You chose not to."

"Oh believe me, I tried. But maybe I wasn't supposed to." Caroline shrugged. "You guys should be thrilled! It works out great for you. He'll be gone, out of your hair forever, and you can all move on!"

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Nobody wants _you _to leave, Care. You shouldn't have to pay the cost for our happiness."

"Is that what you really think?" Caroline scoffed. "You really don't believe that I just like him?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't. And you going with him is dangerous."

"So I've heard," she muttered.

"If you know then why would you even consider it!?"

"Because I'm tired of being stuck in the same place! I'm _so _done with Mystic Falls. I want to see things I've dreamed about seeing, to live a little!" Caroline gushed, actually quoting Klaus. She blinked in disbelief at realizing it.

"I smell an oxymoron..." Damon taunted.

Caroline glowered at him. Elena, in the meantime, had been trying to comprehend all of what Caroline was saying, but it was evident in her expression that there was something amiss. She blinked, confused, shaking her head at whatever thought had just come to mind.

"What about Tyler?" Elena asked at last.

Caroline's shoulders lapsed. The one question she'd been avoiding, even from herself. Her lips pursed, her face crestfallen. "He broke up with me a few days ago."

Damon snorted. "And the plot thickens."

"Why would he do that?" Elena inquired.

"You have to ask?" Damon scoffed.

"Damon, be nice."

"It's okay," Caroline amended. "It was a lot of things, actually."

Damon smiled, lazily. "Like Klaus?"

"He was a minor reason," she answered, irately.

"Yeah, if by minor you mean _entire_."

"It wasn't just that, okay?"

"Hey, don't get snappy with _me_," he argued, raising his hands up. "He's the one who dumped you."

"You really do have great etiquette," Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Part of my charm," he smirked.

"After everything Tyler went through just to get you back, you're turning around and going with Klaus to repay him?" Bonnie was thoroughly disappointed. "That's not just wrong, Caroline, that's cruel."

"Look, can we just forget about Tyler right now?" she begged, shifting uncomfortably at the true reality of Bonnie's case. "This isn't about _him."_

Bonnie's lips curled dismissively. _"_You having feelings for Klaus won't make me change mine."

"Or mine," Damon added. "For all I care, he could drop dead and I'd gladly go down with the bloodline if it meant the world would be down one hybrid Original ass."

"I'm sure people have said the same about you," Caroline refuted.

His lips twisted into a malicious grin. "Anyone who's said the same of me is now dead."

Caroline peered at him, coyly. "And just how many people would that be?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Care," Elena caught on. "It's not the same."

"Keep telling yourself that, Elena. In the meantime, I really have to go."

"Caroline, you can't go," Bonnie pleaded.

"I'm not asking your permission. Any of you." She let her gaze wander between the three. "So just...give me your blessing - or don't – and I'll go."

Bonnie cocked her head, frowning. It looked like she was finally canning the judgy witch persona."I never wanted to hurt you, Care. You're right. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm _so _sorry."

Caroline was taken aback. Bonnie was actually sincerely apologizing. She would never be okay with Bonnie using her magic on her and teaming up with Damon, but the possibility of not seeing her witchy friend for an indefinite amount of time finally began to sink in. And if she did decide to go, she _really _didn't want to leave anyone on bad terms. A faint image Tyler crept into her head...

"I know," she sighed. Finally deciding to give up on being angry, she pulled Bonnie in for a reassuring hug. "I still love you."

"Finally," Elena sighed in relief.

All three girls laughed. It was hitting her now just how much she'd missed her girl friends being there for her. Things were still rocky at present, but they clearly had the potential to get better.

Still smiling, Elena glanced expectantly at Damon. "Your turn."

Damon sighed in defeat. "I don't have to hug her, do I?"

"And get your dirty manwhore germs all over me? No thanks!" Caroline put a hand up, teasingly.

"Hey. At one time, you basked in the glory of all of this," he spread his hands out to display his body.

"Ugh," she shuddered. "Don't remind me."

His face turned serious, then. "For the record, Blondie, I'm _not _sorry for anything, except the fact that you're being a complete idiot."

Caroline shrugged, her eyes cool. "And I'll take that with a grain of salt."

"As long as we're on the same page," he grinned.

'Not even the same book, Salvadork."

"That's going to get old _real _quick..."

Elena sat down on the top step. Bonnie joined her, leaving a gap between them.

"You're really going?" Bonnie asked, turning to look up at her.

Caroline flopped between her friends on the concrete steps. "I don't know yet. I kind of just said it to make you angry."

Bonnie shot her a narrow look. "It worked."

"Sorry," she smiled, abashed.

"When are they leaving?" Elena asked her.

"Soon. Probably in a day or two. He didn't really specify." She huffed in distress. "I'm scared of what'll happen if I go. I'm even more scared of what'll happen if I don't."

"What did your mom say about all this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Where is Sheriff Forbes? I'd love to hear _her _take on her daughter's new beau," Damon remarked.

Caroline stared outward. "Her car's not here, so she's probably still at work. And no, I haven't told her yet."

They were silent for a beat. Damon stepped off to take a call from Stefan, leaving the girls to their own for a short while. Caroline stared down at the ground, observing her shadow. The sun was at that prime point between dusk and night, making her dark silhouette elongated. Her head tilted sideways, watching it mimic her movements. It was an oddly comforting and mind-numbing distraction from her current predicament.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you going to tell Tyler?"

Caroline sighed, feeling the familiar twinge of pain in her chest. "I haven't decided yet."

"You _have _to tell him," Bonnie insisted.

"He'll never forgive you," Elena agreed.

"_He_ dumped_ me,_" she frowned. "I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

"He's just hurt."

"He has every right to be," Caroline realized. "I was a crappy girlfriend."

"It's not like he has the best track record either," Elena tried to reassure her.

And she was right. In the past, at least, Tyler was notorious for being a hot-headed jerk, uber jealous and a compulsive cheater. But that wasn't the Tyler she'd loved. He changed for her. Literally. An emotional stockpile of guilt, self-loathing and overall depression begin to bury her alive.

"Gotta go," Damon announced, strolling back over. "Baby bro beckons."

Elena stood, brushing off her jeans. Bonnie and Caroline followed suit.

"Let's get everyone together at the Grill tomorrow for lunch," Elena suggested. "If you do decide to go, it'll be your going away party."

"And if I don't?"

"Then it'll just be a party."

Elena embraced her in a loving hug, leaving her with a warm smile. Bonnie's hug was a little more forced, but it was a baby step. Damon bid her farewell with one of his trademark sarcastic smirks. He would never be happy, though.

As she watched the three walk back to Damon's car, Caroline realized something. If she decided to stay, she could have her friends back...


	34. Chapter 34

**redbudrose - **Well, the point is that she's uberly confused. I think I might have been a little too vague in that way. This chapter might help. I don't really see how she's leading on or manipulating Klaus though.

**April** -Oh no! lol It's okay. I'm working through my obsession with cliffy's and trying not to be excessive.**  
**

**TVDLytt - **It's not just you. I've apparently annoyed a lot of people with Caroline, lol. I mean, obviously she still harbors feelings for Tyler. The breakup is still fresh so it's not out of the ordinary to still be confused and emotionally a wreck. Hopefully this chapter helps clarify a bit more.

**KlausNCaroline** -No she's not! =P

**PixieKindofCrazy** -lol Because I'm a fan of resolution and closure when possible. And yes, I can usually just respond to you in text, but if it makes you feel more important I'll address you here too! *hugs*

**storylover3** -This chapter might have something to your liking. :P**  
**

**RussellStokes - **! Aww thank you! That's such a compliment. :) And rest assured, Joseph Morgan is returning next season. By the 2nd episode, I believe.

**MissTerie** -Well I appreciate the honesty. Truly. I guess it shows how stuck I've been with writing this lately. It's been a rough patch, mainly because I keep getting caught up writing things down for the 2nd story and neglecting this one. *shrug* I'm trying! lol Really though, honesty is good. I'm a good at taking it like a champ.

**Crimson Mooon** -Oh I can't stand that, though. I prefer Klaus to still be himself. He might do things now and then that are out of character to sort of prove himself, to show that he CAN be a good guy if he has to be but I would never have him abandon his nature. And I fully believe that the writers wouldn't make him change either in the show. Glad you like!

**choumember** -Thanks! I try real hard with that. :)

**Garota** -You were right on time, lovie! Any review is a good review. I know you're one of my faithfuls, it's all good. *squeezehug* :)

**sparkle7786** -You have me completely floored, love. By far one of the bestest reviews I've ever gotten. I'm honored to be your favoritest person in the universe! And how awesome that I swayed you to read fanfiction? Thank you so much. I adore you. *hugs like no other* **  
**

**I seriously have the best readers ever. You guys are the greatest and I love you so much! ****  
**

* * *

_As promised, I've come up with a working title for the second installment of this Klaroline tale. For now, I'm calling it "_Uncharted Territory_".  
Going to attempt to work more from Klaus' POV, as opposed to how Caroline-esque this one was. I don't want to give anything away yet, but that fact alone will make it interesting. ;)_

_I feel like some people are going to be so angry at me with this chapter. I think my own indecision leaked onto the pages...  
Perhaps the ridiculous length of this chapter will make up for it.  
Forgive me, guys. This was my last hurrah, I PROMISE! *tapes mouth shut*_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Caroline walked into her house, tossing her bag on the couch with no convictions. The house looked like it always did, but she found herself looking around with new eyes. She took everything in, absorbing every detail – from the way the rays of waning sunlight glared through the windowpanes casting the ominous shadows she used to pretend were monsters when she was small; to the cracks in the railing of the maple grain staircase she'd ran up countless afternoons in anticipation of calling her friends to discuss the latest gossip, and sauntered down in display of her outfits for many a date; right down to the more recent scuffs from an overabundance of vampiric speed on the once polished wood floor. Maybe it was the nostalgia kicking in, but she suddenly felt a lump rising in her throat.

There was so much life in this house, it seemed almost contradictory for someone not considered living to remain. But it was her home. She'd never known anything else. It was comfortable. It was _safe. _A big part of her never wanted to leave. An even bigger part was telling her she needed to broaden her horizons, reach for her dreams. There was nothing but memories here and it was about time to be done with the past and live in the present. It was time for Caroline Forbes to take on the world, if it was ready for her.

Just as she'd made it to the kitchen, Caroline heard the front door opening and her mother calling out her name. She walked to the threshold and leaned against the door frame, folding her arms.

"You're home early."

Liz shook her head, walking in her direction. "I just stopped in for a few minutes to recaffeinate."

Caroline moved aside, letting her mother into the kitchen. She went to the corner of the counter her mom was fiddling with the coffee pot on, and watched her carefully.

"Hey, as long as you're here, can we talk?"

Liz glanced up at her daughter, knowingly. "About Klaus's invitation to leave town?"

Caroline's head jerked in shock. "You know about that?"

"He was waiting for me outside the station. Refused to leave until I heard him out."

"That's Klaus for you," Caroline muttered.

"I think he was actually trying to ask my permission," Liz told her, filling the coffee filter with grinds.

Caroline was taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Well, not in those words. But I got that vibe." She pushed the button on the coffee pot and finally turned to give her daughter her full attention. "I have to give him credit. It's probably the most respectable thing I've seen him do, yet."

"Not to mention unexpected," Caroline mused aloud. "So what did you say when he asked?"

"Well it's not really my decision to make."

With that, Liz left the counter to retrieve a coffee mug from one of the cabinets. Caroline gripped the counter, still digesting the the fact that Klaus had gone to her mother without telling her. She didn't know exactly what to make of it. It seemed both endearing and, yet, slightly underhanded. It was that type of vague behavior that really riled her up. Gave her that overwhelming contrast of wanting to shake him and kiss him at the same time. Conveniently, she could do both if she wanted. Well, at least she could _try _to shake him. He might put up a fight...

"What _have _you decided to do, Caroline?" Liz interrupted her thoughts, proceeding to sip as much of the steaming coffee as she could.

"I don't know," she huffed in distress. "I'm so confused."

"For what it's worth, I'd rather you'd stayed."

She shot her mom a cynical look. "Everyone wants me to stay. But that's just it. If I do, how do I know I won't be missing out?"

"Just because a guy comes along, promising you the world, doesn't mean he's Mr. Right."

Caroline peered at her, curiously. "Have you been watching _The Bachelor _again?"

Liz laughed. "Only half-willingly. It's the only thing you record."

"It's a guilty pleasure!" Caroline laughed in defense.

"So is that what Klaus is, too?" Liz asked cleverly, her smile wearing at the edges. "A guilty pleasure?"

Oof. Talk about a good question. Her mom was being so calm about all of this. What had Klaus told her, anyway?

"Sometimes? I don't know."

"If you don't know, you probably shouldn't go."

"If I don't go, how will I find out how I really feel?"

Liz frowned. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're still on the rebound right now, sweetie. The last thing you need is another complicated relationship."

Caroline blinked. That was true. But if they were being honest, her feelings for Klaus had developed before Tyler broke up with her. Still, mom knows best. She was so rebound status right now, it wasn't even funny. And what good would going off with Klaus in that state do?

Her subconscious gave her a stubborn kick. _You know you want to go_, it told her. She hummed in defeat. Even knowing her mind was made up a long time ago, that she wanted to go didn't mean she should. Then again, maybe it was just her fear causing her to keep finding reasons to stay in the comfort of the small town she'd always known. _But you can't let fear paralyze you or hold you back_, she reminded herself. If she wanted to go, she should go. She nodded, affirmatively, and looked back up at her mom with a new no-nonsense attitude.

"Remember what you said about making mistakes? Well, how will I ever know if it's a mistake if I don't try?"

"You're trying to outsmart me, aren't you?"

"I _am _your daughter," Caroline reminded her with a proud smile.

Liz checked her watch. "I have to get back. We'll finish this discussion later."

Taking one last gulp of her coffee, Sheriff Forbes topped off the mug and put it in the sink. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and set back off to do her civic duties. Caroline's foot tapped idly against the tiled floor as she came to terms with the fact that she'd inwardly just decided to go with Klaus. It would be either the best thing, or the worst thing for her. There was no median. She went to find her phone to let her friends know her verdict. They wouldn't be happy, but their happiness was secondary to hers at this point.

She thought momentarily about calling Klaus to let him know as well, but the vixen side of her elected to make him sweat a little. Klaus flustered and sweaty with impatience? Now _that _was a funny image.

* * *

Later that night, Caroline was up in her bedroom taking inventory of her closet as she mentally picked out which outfits stayed and which went with her. It was a welcome and fun bigger question, though, was how many pairs of her shoes could she manage to bring?

A loud knock at the front door echoed through the empty house. Taking a break from fashion, she headed down to see who was disturbing her peace. She saw no one through the window of the door, and when she opened it, nothing was there but an all too familiar rectangular velvet box on her stoop. Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and opened it. As she expected, inside lay the diamond bracelet Klaus had given her weeks ago. The note that accompanied it read:

_Second chances are as rare as diamonds.  
You are rarer than both.  
- Klaus_

Caroline's eyebrows gave a slight lift. She traced one of the diamonds, shaking her head. Her eyes searched the perimeter for her admirer, but saw only shadows.

"You know, I threw this at you for a reason!" she called out to the night. The only response was the chirping of the crickets. "I know you're still out here!"

With a soft whisper of wind, Klaus appeared before her. "And what reason might that be?"

"I don't need to be bought," she told him, closing and holding the box out to him.

"It was a gift for your birthday," he calmly reasoned. "It'd be very rude to give it back."

She kept trying to glare at him but that oh so charming smile he had on made it difficult. The dimples didn't help.

"It's not going to kill you to keep a gift, Caroline."

"Fine," she consented, having no valid argument. "But only because it really _is _beautiful."

"Just like it's owner," he beamed.

Her eyes flicked up to his as a rush of heat bloomed in her cheeks. Scoffing at his cheesiness, she averted her rolling eyes. Klaus hung his head in laughter at her reaction. His eyes were shining with amusement when he cocked his head back up at her.

"You know, you're not very good at receiving compliments."

"Oh I am," she argued forcibly, her head snapping back toward him. "In fact, I am a compliment pro. Just, for some reason, when it comes from you I feel kind of..."

"Uneasy?" he finished for her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, responding defiantly, "Yes."

"Butterflies in your stomach?" he teased. "The works?"

"Okay, you know what, go home," she told him with a small shove.

He laughed, resisting her push. "Not until I get what I came for."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

"Your answer." His eyes had gone solemn and she felt uncomfortable under the heavy weight of his expectant gaze. Slowly she lowered her eyes to the ground, avoiding a response. Klaus exhaled in irritation. "You certainly have a way of trying my patience."

"Hey, don't pressure me. It's a big decision."

"I would never want to pressure you, Caroline. But the longer my family is here, the more danger we're in."

"You have the super stake. Or, Kol does. It's not like anyone could actually kill you."

"That's not the point," he grumbled. "I was hoping we could leave some time tomorrow but you're making that very difficult."

She tilted her head curiously. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

His face became stolid. "I promised you."

"You can't predict the future, Klaus."

"I don't have to be clairvoyant to know my own actions, love. Though I'm sure you're well aware of how reckless Rebekah and Kol can be at times, so I can't exactly vouch for them."

"Rebekah and I have an understanding," she assured him. "Kol, I'll have to work on."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"You're going to have to get over that sooner or later."

"I'll opt for the latter."

She rolled her eyes, giving him a look. "Baby."

His lips twisted into a smirk. "So where does this leave us?"

"Exactly where we are," she quipped.

"Clever," he nodded. "You love to be evasive."

"It suits me," she shrugged, teasing him. Caroline could see in his face his annoyance with her was slowly building. In some strange way, it delighted her to see him off balance. Maybe she'd toy with him, just a little longer. It couldn't hurt, right?

His eyes narrowed, quizzically. "You're not going to answer me tonight, are you?"

"Jury's still out," she lied.

"Must be a very profound deliberation."

"They have a lot to think about," she played along, thoroughly enjoying his torment.

"You know, I'd be happy to allay any fears you might have. Within reason."

"I'll keep that in mind," she brushed him off, turning to grab the doorknob.

"Caroline," he stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder at him from beneath her lashes. "You're really going to leave me in suspense?"

"No," she finally told him. "I'm going to continue packing."

Briefly taking a moment to relish in the surprised look on his face, she hurried inside without a single glance backward. Game, set, match.

* * *

The next afternoon, Caroline was at the Grill with her friends, enjoying the makeshift going away party. It was only her close circle of friends, Elena, Bonnie and Matt – who was shocked to be hearing the news for the first time – and the Salvatore brothers, as they went wherever Elena went. There was only one person missing. Of course he wouldn't have been invited, considering current circumstances. But she would find a way to tell him, before she left. She owed Tyler, at the very least, a goodbye.

There were a lot of questions at first. Questions like, 'Where are you going?', 'When are you leaving?', 'Is Klaus really bringing his family?', 'Are you excited?', 'Are you scared?'. And, of course, the most common, 'Are you out of your mind?' The last was really courtesy Damon, but it was of general consensus. From time to time, the topic would switch to trying to convince Caroline to stay. Needless to say, their efforts were fruitless. Elena and Bonnie knew best, when Caroline made up her mind, it stayed that way.

By early evening, everyone headed off and it was just Caroline and Matt. The Grill was relatively empty with only one or two stragglers near the pool table. According to Matt, the dinner rush would be starting any minute and the Happy Hour regulars would soon appear to break up their relaxation period. Caroline was swiveling back and forth on her barstool while Matt lounged backwards on one beside her, contemplating the beer in his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt tried one last time. "About Klaus?"

She stopped her stool so she faced him. "No."

"You don't _have _to go, Care," he reminded her.

"I think I do, actually."

"If you're trying to prove something by going – "

"It's not that," she interrupted him. "I mean, it's an amazing opportunity, for one thing, to get out of town and explore. And, when it comes to Klaus, I think I owe to myself to not stay here wondering what could have been, you know?"

"Makes sense, I guess."

She gave him a dull nod of her head. "You think I'm crazy."

"You _are _crazy," he grinned his usual boyish grin. "In a good way. But you're also brave."

She smiled, gratefully. "Thanks, Matt."

"I'm really gonna miss you, Caroline," he sighed. "More than you know."

"I'll miss you too."

She enforced the sentiment by hopping off her stool and grabbing him in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her and he cradled the back of her head in his hand.

"Be careful with him," he told her, stroking her hair.

"You be careful too, okay?" she murmured into his neck. "Don't get too mixed up with all the witchy-werewolf-vampire drama. Just stay Matt."

He laughed. "Trust me, none of that is ever by choice."

"Just lucky, huh?" she teased, pulling away to stand beside him, her back against the bar.

"I guess," he laughed, then took a sip of his beer. "So was I the last one to find out, or what?"

But her gaze was distracted by movement at the door. As luck would have it, Tyler had just walked in and he'd definitely caught sight of her. He stopped in his tracks, eyes locking with hers. He didn't look angry to see her, or happy for that matter. In fact, he looked slightly relieved. Caroline smiled guiltily back at Matt.

"Actually, there's still one person I haven't told."

Seeing her eyes moving, he turned to look at what caught her attention. He saw Tyler and gave a brief nod in understanding.

"Go," he urged her, with a small shove. "Just make sure you don't leave without saying goodbye."

She turned halfway back to him. "I won't."

When she turned her back, she realized Tyler had begun to meet her halfway. She was only a few yards from him now. He stopped, letting her close the distance.

"Hey," she greeted, quietly.

"Hey," he replied with a small smile. "I'm glad I caught you here."

She blinked, a shred of hope finding its way to the surface. "Really?"

He nodded briefly. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Actually, so was I."

"Take a walk?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Sparing one last glance at Matt, she followed Tyler out into the evening air. They began walking side by side down the sidewalk. Tyler had stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets – a nervous habit.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

She couldn't help but smile. "It's been three days, Tyler."

He laughed, bashfully. "Yeah, well...felt like longer."

She gave a half-nod of agreement, starting to get slightly confused by his behavior. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can wait."

They were in the center of the nearly abandoned town square. There were tons of memories here. A lot of good ones with Tyler...

She stopped walking so that she was face to face with him. "Klaus is leaving Mystic Falls."

His eyebrows raised and a smirk spread across his lips. "Took him look enough. When's he leave?"

She hesitated. "We leave tomorrow."

The pale shock on his face was enough to send her heart thumping against her chest. Here came the onslaught...

"You're going with him!?"

She took a deep breath, trying to choke back her nerves. "Yes."

He laughed in disbelief, scratching at the back of his head. "I should have gone first."

"Why? What did you have to say?"

He tossed his hand, flagrantly. "I was gonna ask you to take me back. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

Now it was Caroline's turn to blanche. "I'm sorry, you were _what_?"

He cocked his head from side to side in debate. "I realized how stupid it was to break up over nothing."

"And, what, it took you all of three days to figure that out?" She shook her head. "Too little too late, Tyler."

He glanced up at her, his eyes darkened. "Well apparently I'm not the only one to have a quick change of heart."

Her shoulders dropped. "What did you expect, Tyler? You dumped me. Was I supposed to just come running back and fall into your arms crying, saying it was okay? It's not!"

"No. But I definitely didn't expect you to fall into Klaus' arms. Or bed," he spitefully added.

Caroline threw her palm across his face with no restraint. He glared at the ground, slowly turning his head back to face her. Her eyes burned with rage.

"I _never_ slept with him," she clarified in a threateningly low voice. "So you can just stop jumping to your conclusions."

"Come on, Caroline. We both know you don't just go off with a guy without trying out the merchandise, right?"

She laughed bitterly. "I _knew_ the real Tyler was hiding in there somewhere..."

Caroline started walking away in avoidance of the distraught look on his face. Her heart just couldn't handle anymore than it was already bearing.

"Look, wait," he begged. "Caroline, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She just shook her head, continuing to walk away. "I don't want you to go," he said, finally.

The abruptness of it made her turn back. His face was lined with the pain he was failing to repress. He took a few steps forward until he could take her hands.

"Please, Caroline," he begged. "I can fix this. Let me be who you want me to be."

She frowned, devastatingly torn. "I don't think you can. The damage has been done."

He nodded at the ground then looked back up at her with a tiny hopeful smile. "Let me try?"

"Tyler..."

His hands cupping her face, he drew her in and laid an overly eager kiss upon her lips. It felt so natural to sink into him and kiss back. She almost forgot what was happening until he threw his arms tightly around her, clinging like she was his last vital breath of life. Caroline ripped her lips from his, breathing rapidly.

"This isn't fair," she begged, her voice airy. "You can't do this to me."

He pressed his palms against her face. "I am _so _sorry, Caroline."

She shook her head. "It's not enough," she said, sadly as she began to peel his hands from her face. She pressed his palms together, holding them in her hands. "Tyler, there will always be a piece of my heart with your name on it. But I _am _going."

His plan thwarted, Tyler took a seat on one of the nearby park benches in the square, his head hanging low in defeat. Sympathizing, Caroline sat beside him, unsure of what to say. He rolled his head up and toward her, a disheartened half-grin on his face.

"Man, I royally screwed up this time."

She laughed. "Believe me, this is not the way I wanted this to go down."

"Oh yeah? How'd you see it?"

She sat back, staring at the darkening sky as she mused. "Mm. Well, I didn't slap you, for one thing." He laughed, abashed. "I don't know. I guess I just hoped it would be easy."

He tilted his head, eyes turning serious. "Put yourself in my shoes, Caroline. It's not the best feeling."

"I know. And I'm sorry, Tyler. For everything I've put you through. You deserve better."

He glanced sideways at her. "So do you."

She met his eyes, seeing in them how strongly he believed what he said. A light heat crept up her neck, surprising her. It was her nerves playing games again, making her stomach lurch. Was she really making the right decision in leaving?

Tyler was watching her. "You sure there's no way I can change your mind?"

She shook her head, wordlessly, afraid to even say anything at this point.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"Promise me something while you're out there with him?"

"What?"

"Don't let him change who you are."

Caroline's eyes widened. It was the first time any of the people in her life were concerned with her sense of self. She had to take a moment to appreciate it. Everyone was so caught up in her not being killed by the Original. There were worse fates than death...

"Even Klaus couldn't do that," she assured him. "I'm way too hard-headed."

He beamed. "That's for sure."

She nudged him with her shoulder. He let his body rock sideways with a short laugh, then glanced back at her, eyes filled with sincerity.

"I'm glad you told me."

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye," she said, quietly.

Creeping his arm around her shoulder, he squeezed her tight in a silent response. Caroline leaned her head on his shoulder and together they sat in reverie, neither wanting to say the words, but knowing that this was their last moment together for very long time. As it hit her, tears of grief snuck their way down her cheeks. _Goodbye Tyler..._


	35. Chapter 35

**storylover3 - **I'm glad you think so. I was trying to be good about it, but wasn't sure if I'd get threats hurled for one last hurrah with Tyler.

**Crimson Mooon - **Aw, but it'll be so good for her! And there's so much fun to be had... *evil grin* Perhaps things will settle later on if/when she goes back?

**BarbieRachel**- Thank you darling! I'm glad I'm able to do your Klaroline needs justice. :)

**Gems6515**- Bah, who needs Uni anyway? This takes precedence! Haha just kidding. I could never and will never make my beloved hybrid Tyler a douche. ;)

**Inga**- Don't know that there's much more development in this chapter, but there's a second story in the works that will definitely give tons of it.

**redbudrose** - Yay, no anger! *parties*

**sparkle7786**- Oh I'm happy to be able to aid you in developing your English skills! That's super cool. I love your little bear story too. :)

**MissTerie**- lol On my game, yeah! The dragging stops here, I swear.

**Garota**- More Care/Ty praise, hurrah! Thanks! :P

**sologirl00** - Perfect review!

**sillysun - **She needs to get the upper hand more often. And she very well might... You always get my subtexts. ;)

**Junkyardmaster** - "..it almost makes me want her to stay" Then I've done my job!

_REITERATING: I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!  
__I'm feeling especially good about myself with everyone's reviews. That so many of you mentioned you almost don't want her to go tells me I must be doing something right, considering it's been the general consensus that she leave with Klaus and "screw" her friends. :P Honestly, though, I love you all from the bottom of my heart and I'm so happy there've been so many of you that have stuck this out with me, through all ups and downs. Fictional and not. It's the end of one journey but the beginning of another. And darlings, the games have only just begun... ;)_

* * *

_Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been fussing with it since last week, trying to get it just right. Please forgive the delay!  
Hopefully I can redeem myself with the fact that this is SUCH A LONG chapter. (15pgs in Word!) __There's a little sneak peek of Klaus' POV in here, as well. I'm interested to hear your thoughts on that. _

_D'oh! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that THIS chapter is the final one for this particular story. But as you all are probably aware, I'm continuing into a second story in continuation of this one. Why? Because I'm overzealous. And because there's SO much more fun to be had. And because I just love you all so much and I want to spend more time with you! Okay. Bordering creepy..._

_Enjoy the insanely long finale-not-finale, my dears. And I hope to see you in the next one! Xox_

_(Oh, and enjoy the premiere tomorrow! Hurray, it's back!)_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

The inside of Caroline's car was eerily silent and numbingly cold the entire drive home. It kept her focused and empty-minded, something she greatly preferred at times like these. After that tearful scene with Tyler, she was pretty much at emotional capacity. His kiss still stung against her lips. Somehow he'd managed to pull her heartstrings one last time, sending her into a pool of doubt, but she couldn't afford to lose her nerve now. She was supposed to leave tomorrow. And Klaus would kill her if she changed her mind at the last minute. Like, in the literal sense, _kill_.

When she got home, Caroline went directly up to her room, intending to embrace her bed one final night and sleep. But as she opened the door to her room the fact that it was the last time she'd be in there hit her hard. Most of her clothes were packed in pale pink glittery luggage in a corner of her room. But all of the memories still hung on her walls – Timberwolves pennants, pictures of her friends, her Miss Mystic Falls sash, countless pageant trophies and crowns. The nostalgia began to overwhelm.

As she glanced around at it all, she noticed a vase of flowers on her nightstand, completely out of the ordinary. They were white and yellow calla lilies and she was struck with a memory in the foyer of the Original mansion. She stroked the flowers, realizing there was no note attached, but she didn't have to guess who sent them. And as his name appeared in her thoughts, he manifested.

"You said you liked them," Klaus said softly, stepping out from the shadows near her window.

She smiled, turning toward him, not at all surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He bowed his head, bashfully. "I don't mean to intrude on your last night at home, but I thought you should know the latest in our departure."

"You've never heard of a phone call?" she teased.

He grinned, coolly. "Phones are impersonal. I wanted to tell you in person that we're making to leave tomorrow evening."

Her smile faltered. "Oh."

"That's a comforting sound," he muttered sarcastically. "Having second thoughts?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I'm allowed to be nervous."

"Dare I ask what brought about this change of heart?"

"I didn't say I changed my mind," she argued.

"Your eyes say it for you, love."

"Do not," she pouted, stubbornly. "I'm still going."

He dimpled. "But?"

"But," she nodded, "after carefully thinking it over, I have a few conditions."

"Should I write these down?"

"Just listen," she commanded. "Condition number one: I am not changing my feeding habits. Meaning, no live humans."

"That's your preference," he shrugged. "Though finding blood bags can be a tedious effort on the road."

"Condition number two," she continued, ignoring his protest. "No compulsion. That's a definite dealbreaker."

"Oh now that's a bit much," he said with a grin. "How do you expect to experience all the niceties?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "No compelling _me_," she clarified.

His eyes very briefly flicked to the floor and back up. "No compulsion," he consented. "Anything else?"

She heaved a huge sigh before stating her last condition. "As you know, Tyler broke up with me less than a week ago. And I'm only _just _starting to face how I feel about it. And with everything changing so fast, and still trying to figure out how I feel about _you_, it's just totally overwhelming, and I just really think - "

"What is the point you're trying to make, Caroline?" he urged, growing impatient.

She let out a breath. "I'm fragile. I still need time to heal. And, as much of an attraction as there may be here, I'm not ready to jump into this with you, emotionally," she said with an adamant nod. "That's what I mean."

His eyebrows lowered in offense. "I would never ask you to '_jump in' _to anything you weren't ready for, Caroline. That includes me." His face changed then, as he seemingly let down his guard. "I only hoped for the pleasure of your company, but in truth this is _your _adventure. I wouldn't take away from that just to satisfy my own desires."

She shook her head, letting out a short scoff. He was _so_ just trying to save face, and yet her cheeks were the ones turning pink.

"Since when do you do anything that _isn't _about you?"

He laughed. "Believe it or not, I _can_ put others before me. When it suits me." A sly smirk curved his lips. "But you'll soon learn it's very short lived."

"Hmm." She grinned. "Well, I made my bed. Guess I'll just have to sleep in it."

"No one said you had to sleep alone," he quipped with a snarky raise of eyebrows. Caroline's eyes widened slightly, her lips betraying her in a small grin. Klaus smiled, dimpling, tugging a curl of her hair around his finger. "Let's hope for your sake you don't regret your choice."

Her eyelashes fluttered, nervously. "Let's hope."

The sound of someone clearing their throat ruined the tender moment. It was Sheriff Forbes, standing in the threshold of Caroline's bedroom.

"I don't approve of this one bit," she informed them, sternly. They both stared, like deer in headlights. Liz blinked and the tightness of her face began to ease. "But...I know my daughter. And I know how stubborn she can be when she sets her mind to something."

"Sounds familiar," Klaus remarked, shooting Caroline a smirking glance.

She elbowed him in the ribs. Liz walked into the room until she was directly before Klaus, eyes two determined slits. His face turned solemn, a trifle of worry hiding just below the surface.

"If you so much as_ touch_ a single bone in her body I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down," she told him. "You hurt her, and you _will _pay for it. Are we clear on that?"

Klaus blinked, unmoved by her threat. A tiny smile crept over his lips. "Well, I now see where your daughter's resilient spirit comes from."

"I mean it, Klaus. She is not one of your hybrids. You treat her the way you would treat your family."

"Mom, please," Caroline pleaded, quietly. "Can the overbearing mother speech. I'm perfectly capable."

Klaus held his head high. "Rest assured, Sheriff Forbes. I have no intention of harming your lovely daughter."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," he answered playfully. "As Sheriff of this town, you're expected never to trust anyone. By no means should I be an exception."

Liz's lips twitched and Caroline almost swore her mother wanted to smile. Klaus, the charmer...

"I think I'll take my leave," Klaus mumbled softly. He turned back to Caroline. "One of my hybrids will collect your things tomorrow and transport them along with ours," he told her. She blinked, but nodded in agreement. Klaus smirked at her apparent discomfort. "Until tomorrow, then."

With a brief nod of salutation to the Sheriff, he flashed out of the room in a blur. Liz blinked, clearly still averse to the vampire speed. She glanced back at Caroline, warily.

"You trust him?"

"Not even as far as I could throw him," she said with a laugh.

"You could probably throw him pretty far," her mother joked.

They both laughed until it trailed into a sigh. Liz was gazing at Caroline clearly trying to mask all of the emotions she was feeling, but, like her daughter, her eyes gave her away. Caroline smiled sympathetically.

"I'll be fine, mom. I swear."

"I know you will," she said, trying to return the smile but it withered into a frown. "It's gonna be weird without you here. Very quiet."

Caroline laughed. "Gee, thanks."

Liz laughed too. "Who's going to tell me my clothes are _so _last year?" she mocked her daughter.

Caroline smiled, wistfully, pulling her mother in for a hug. Tears began falling freely. "It's not forever," she whispered.

"I can't even imagine what your father would think about this. All these years trying to protect the town from the monsters, but we still couldn't protect you."

She released her mother, keeping her hands planted upon her shoulders, a strong-willed resilience in her expression. "Trust me. When I get through, I'll be the monster, not him."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Later that night, Caroline lay in bed, tossing and turning. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw were questions, images of the people she loved that she was leaving behind. Doubts began to fill her head. She'd made her decision, but an overwhelming fear was nagging her relentlessly. Finally, she sat up, thrusting the covers off her chest. The digital clock on her nightstand read 3:32AM. If sleep was abandoning her, then she'd have to otherwise occupy herself. She scooped her phone from the stand beside her and typed a message...

...

In the Original mansion, Klaus was lounging on the chaise in the parlor, sipping his third glass of wine. Everything was set to go for the venture tomorrow. His hybrids were out collecting the necessities. Elijah had left early to get their new abode situated. All Klaus had left to do was sit and contemplate how greatly everything was about to change. Tomorrow he would leave Mystic Falls and all of its irritating inhabitants behind, save one. He never expected Caroline to accept his offer. She wasn't ready at the 1920s dance, and he was certain it was more than likely she wasn't even fully ready now, but she'd put on a strong bravado, insisting she go. His covetous impulses wouldn't allow him to make her stay home, where it was safe. If she was going to make her own decisions, he would let her see it through.

Frankly, he found himself somewhat unsettled about it all. Of course it would be wonderful to spend more time with his blonde goddess, but in such close proximity to where she'd be witness to everything in his daily life? Something about it unnerved him and he couldn't put his finger on what. A weaker man might say he was scared. Niklaus Mikaelson was _not _a weak man.

The phone on the end table beside him blinked with a new message. He took note of the time before opening the text, wondering who would be writing to him so late.

**CAROLINE said:  
**I can't sleep.  
**3:33AM**

He hummed, relieved that he wasn't the only one kept awake by an emotional inner turmoil. He typed, in response, the first thing that came to mind.

**I said:  
**Did you try counting sheep?  
**3:33AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**I'm scared.  
**3:35AM**

**I said:**  
Of sheep?  
**3:35AM**

**CAROLINE said:**  
Only if they're vampire-sheep hybrids.  
**3:36AM**

He could sense her smiling through her words. It sent a strange vibration to his heart. He chose to ignore it and continued the conversation.

**I said:**  
I imagine all the wool would  
get in the way of feeding...  
**3:36AM**

**CAROLINE said:**  
This has definitely gone too far.  
**3:36AM**

**I said:**  
What's really troubling you, love?  
**3:37AM**

**CAROLINE said:**  
Everything changing.  
**3:37AM**

Of course she was scared of change. They were both thrusting themselves into the unknown. A bout of reservation was inevitable. But the girl had never ventured outside her own town, and that fact alone had saddened him. How could anyone hope to rise to their true potential without experiencing all life had to offer?

**I said:**  
Well that's to be expected.  
But change is necessary  
for growth.  
**3:38AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Thank you Mr. Logical...  
**3:38AM**

**I said:  
**You're welcome Ms. Sarcastic. ;)  
**3:39AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Cute.  
**3:39AM**

**I said:**  
You started it.  
**3:40AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**And now I'm ending it.  
**3:40AM**

**I said:  
**Spoilsport...  
**3:40AM**

**CAROLINE said:**  
Be serious, Klaus.  
What if this all winds up  
being a huge mistake?  
**3:41AM**

**I said:  
**Can't know that until you try.  
**3:41AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Even if it means getting hurt?  
**3:41AM**

**I said:  
**Why are you so certain I'm  
going to hurt you?  
**3:42AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Why are you so certain you won't?  
**3:42AM**

**I said:  
**After all the trouble I've gone  
through, you still don't trust me.  
**3:43AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Trust is earned, Klaus.  
**3:43AM**

**I said:  
**Lucky for me, we have  
plenty of time ahead of us.  
**3:44AM**

Klaus twisted the stem of his wine glass between his fingers, watching the liquid slosh. It had been three minutes and there was still no response. He quenched his impatience with another sip of wine and typed, wearing a smirk.

**I said:  
**Stop thinking, Caroline.  
**3:47AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**That's like telling a hybrid not to kill. :)  
**3:47AM**

His nose twitched with annoyance but somehow he found himself grinning. Her wit was quick and fiery and always reared its head in the most unexpected of moments. It was almost arousing, in a way. What would transpire when she tried to pull her cunning out in personal combat? The friction between them certainly wouldn't hold much longer. He would never hurt her, but oh how he would ravage her...

**I said:  
**A man and his nature  
should never be trifled with.  
**3:48AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Same goes for women who  
think too much.  
**3:48AM**

**I said:  
**Fair enough.  
**3:48AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**Are you scared at all?  
**3:50AM**

He drummed his index finger against the side of his phone in thought. After all, this was all new territory for him as well. Since Tatia, no woman had gotten so close to his heart. But Caroline had unexpectedly awakened something in him the night of the ball. Her brutal honesty made him see past her exterior, not to mention his own. For years he remained introverted, content to keep those around him no more than arm's length. But she was the key that unlocked the humanity he thought he'd lost hundreds of years ago. It was paradoxically euphoric and terrifying. The nervous feeling had him wanting to both push her away and pull her closer. Grunting in frustration, he took another gulp of wine and opted for a simple yet cryptic enough answer.

**I said:  
**Should I be?  
**3:51AM**

**CAROLINE said:**  
I don't know. Aren't you at  
least worried about having  
me around 24/7?  
**3:51AM**

**I said:  
**It's an adjustment, yes. But one  
I am fully prepared to endure.  
**3:52AM**

**CAROLINE said:  
**What if I'm not?  
**3:52AM**

**I said:  
**Don't worry, love. I'll hold your hand. ;)  
**3:52AM**

Klaus finished off his glass of wine, deciding to retire to his bedroom for the remainder of this conversation. Maybe being in bed might help him sleep...

...

Caroline was sitting upright in her bed, leaning back against the wall, rereading the last received message. It was too perfect. But then a thousand years was enough time for anyone to develop a keen sense of saying the right things at the right time.

**I said:  
**How did you even manage to make  
me change my mind about you?  
**3:54AM**

**KLAUS said:  
**I'm still not even sure I did yet.  
**3:54AM**

**I said:  
**I'm going with you aren't I?  
**3:54AM**

**KLAUS said:  
**You're accompanying me on a trip.  
Doesn't mean I've won you over.  
…Yet. ;)  
**3:55AM**

**I said:  
**True. You still have a long way to go. :P  
**3:55AM**

**KLAUS said:**  
I'm aware.  
**3:55AM  
**Get some sleep, Caroline.  
**3:56AM**

And, miraculously, she did.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sheriff Forbes had decided to take a sick day for once in her life. She'd wanted to spend what precious little time she had left with her daughter. They spent the afternoon watching reruns of _The Bachelor_, strolling down memory lane, laughing, crying, and bonding in ways they never had before. It made Caroline's departure that much harder to face. She never had time like this with her mom. They were just getting close, and now she was leaving. It was almost bittersweet.

Around 4:30pm, two of Klaus' hybrids showed up at the door waiting to be permitted entrance to their house. They were sent to pick up whatever Caroline had decided to bring along, just as Klaus had promised. Amidst the hauling of her things into Klaus' moving van, Bonnie and Elena walked up hoping they weren't too late to see her off. Stefan and Damon trailed behind, and Matt pulled up, not too long after. They all sat outside while Liz kept a watchful eye on the two hybrids going in and out of her house.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," Elena said, sadly.

"It's not going to be the same without you," Bonnie agreed.

"You guys," Caroline laughed. "it's not forever."

"You say that now," Matt said in jest. "For all you know, we probably won't see you for a couple years."

"I could never away from you guys that long! Except for Damon."

Damon sneered. "_Hilarious_."

"Are you sure going with Klaus is what you want to do, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me if I'm sure," she groaned, exasperatedly. "I'm going and that's that."

Stefan smiled, piteously. "I just know what it's like to be around Klaus for an extended period of time. It's uh...I don't know, bleak? Torturous? Kinda makes you crazy." He frowned, a memory flashing across his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "Yeah, but this is different. You were forced to stay with him. I'm going willingly."

"Which I will _never_ understand," Damon scowled.

"It's not _for _you to understand," Elena told him. "It's Caroline's decision and we have to respect that."

Caroline grinned, gratefully. "Thank you, Elena."

"Hey, you know what? If it gets him out of our hair, all the more to you," Damon smirked. "In fact, maybe I should _thank you _for seducing the homicidal hybrid. Saved us a heck of a lot of trouble."

Caroline rolled her eyes. At least Damon was consistent. The two hybrids appeared before the group, startling them all into a wary silence.

"Miss Forbes?" one of them addressed her. "We've been asked to escort you to Klaus once finishing loading your things into the truck."

"_Now?" _she whined._ "_But he said in the evening. It's barely even five."

"I'm just doing what I was told," he shrugged.

Caroline was at a loss. "Well...can't he wait a little longer?"

The hybrid frowned, painfully. "I can't disobey an order."

Her shoulders slumped, eyes narrowing in contempt. Stupid sire bonds. She glanced at her friends, her heart filling with dread at what was coming. They all stood collectively and spread a little, preparing themselves to officially say goodbye. Matt was first. He bore a reassuring boyish grin, but it lacked its usual luster. His face was pink with whatever emotion he was trying to hold back.

"Don't forget me out in the big city, okay?" he whispered as she hugged him.

"I could never forget you, Matt," she whispered back, tears already beginning to blur her vision.

As soon as he let go, Bonnie was there. She smiled a real, genuine smile, as she embraced Caroline. Her hold was iron tight.

"I love you, Care."

"I love you too." Bonnie squeezed her tighter, forcing a small gasp out of Caroline. "Okay, Bonnie? Can't breathe."

"Sorry," the witch grinned, letting her go. Her own breathing was uneven, but she held her own, managing to keep her tears from falling. She plastered a smile to her face. "Bring me back a hot French guy when you go to Paris, okay?"

Caroline laughed, blinking back tears. "I'll see if I can fit one in my suitcase."

She was faced with Damon next. They had an awkward moment of staring before Damon rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh c'mere," he extended his arms to hug her too. "Take care of yourself, Blondie. I'd hate to hear you were a victim of one of Klaus' hissy fits."

"Thanks Damon," she replied, a little uncertain of his sentiment.

Stefan was next. "I'll miss you, Caroline."

"I'll miss you too, Stefan. Even if you did choose Elena over me," she poked him teasingly. "And, hey. Don't give up on her, okay? You two belong together, not Damon."

Stefan smiled, humoring her. "Okay." He released her, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you know what you're doing with Klaus."

"I'll be okay, Stefan," she assured him for what felt like the millionth time.

He smirked. "Well, if anyone can keep him in check it's you."

She beamed at his empowering words. It was finally Elena's turn. There were already tears streaming down her face, even before they'd embraced.

"Keep in touch, okay?' Elena whispered, her tears soaking into Caroline's jacket.

"I will. And you make sure you stay alive, you hear me?" she demanded. "And pick Stefan, not Damon. And call me the second you decide!"

Elena laughed, finally letting go of her friend. "You just worry about yourself, Care. _And_ Klaus."

As her friends crowded away, Sheriff Forbes stood near the front door, waiting to bid her daughter farewell. Caroline's tears were beginning to trail down her cheeks, but seeing her mom's eyes glistening with unshed tears seemed to break the dam. She threw herself into her mother's arms. Liz held her like she would never let her go.

"You'll call?"

"Every day!" Caroline half-laughed, half-sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

When Liz finally released her, Caroline began to wipe her eyes. "We have to stop crying," she laughed. "I'm gonna run out of mascara."

Liz choked out a laugh. "Wouldn't want that."

Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Caroline straightened herself up, pulling her denim jacket downward in an effort to smooth it. Before getting into the truck, she put on her bravest smile and waved a goodbye to her friends and mother. She watched them mirror her smile and wave her off until they disappeared.

* * *

The van drove through town swiftly toward the Original mansion. Caroline stared out the window, taking in all of the sights of Mystic Falls, imprinting them on her memory for safe-keeping. As they passed the Grill, a thousand memories flooded her heart. The Town Square was across from the stoplight they were at. She smiled, remembering the Miss Mystic Falls pageant; Founder's Day; the Night of the Comet festivities. They passed the high school and images of her friends passed through her mind. The Police Station was coming up and her heart ached for her mother, already. The Lockwood Manor came into sight and she spied Tyler's Buick parked in the driveway. She silently wiped away the newly developing tears, hoping neither of the hybrids could see.

When they finally pulled up to the mansion, Caroline was overwhelmed with all of the commotion going on. There were – what she assumed to be – hybrids running in and out of the mansion. Klaus, on the other hand, was standing outside the passenger's side window of a frosty blue '69 vintage Mustang, a vexed look on his face. She couldn't recall ever seeing the car at the mansion before, but it was clearly their means of transportation as Rebekah and Kol were already inside. As she approached, she heard with her vampire senses the makings of an argument between Klaus and Kol.

"Kol, get out of the front seat. I'd like Caroline beside me as opposed to you."

"The early bird catches the worm, brother," Kol teased.

"My car, my rules, Kol."

"Will we have to hear that the _whole _way?" Rebekah complained from behind.

"Oh come _on, _Nik. Don't I have any seniority here?" Kol pouted. "It's a long enough ride. You'll get to hold her hand plenty later."

Klau's eyes widened in fury. "Have you been in my phone?!"

"Would I do that?" Kol smiled sweetly.

"Yes," he snarled. "Now, move."

"Manners, Nik," Kol scolded. "Your lady's just arrived."

Klaus did a half turn, his anger receding upon seeing Caroline barely a few feet away. "I see you've made it in one piece."

She cocked her head, a certain coolness to her eyes. "Yes. Your hybrids are very good at doing what they're told."

"I should hope so," he grinned smugly in the face of her disgust. "That's what they're made for."

Caroline shook her head, scoffing into the wind bitterly. Klaus' eyebrows lowered as he studied her face. His fingertip gently grazed the moist puffy skin beneath her eye.

"Are you all right?"

She shrugged, turning her face away from his touch. "Turns out, I'm not very good with goodbyes."

He smiled, sympathizing. "Few are."

"Can we go?" Rebekah called from the back seat.

Klaus nodded, waving for his sister to relax. He turned back to his brother, pleadingly. "Kol, please?"

"Face it, Nik. You're stuck with me," Kol told him, clicking his seatbelt into place. "That is, unless you want to let _me _drive and the two of you can snog in back."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then quit your griping and let's get on with it!"

"It's okay," Caroline told him. "I'll sit in back for now."

He snuck one last look of contempt at Kol and lead Caroline around to the opposite side of the car. She got into the backseat beside Rebekah, smiling in greeting. As Klaus began to set the GPS, Caroline stared out the window watching hybrids scurrying around the Originals' estate. _All the kings horses and all the king's men_, she quipped silently. So did that make her queen bee, now?

"There are few things I'll miss about this dreadful town," Rebekah mused, breaking her concentration.

Kol straightened up, turning over the shoulder of his seat with a teasing grin. "Like that quarterback you fancy? Matt, was it?"

Rebekah kicked the back of his chair, sending him into a fit of laughter as he turned to face forward again.

"You actually liked Matt?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"She likes anyone who gives her a molecule of attention," Kol was still snickering.

"Shut up, Kol," Rebekah pouted. "Anyway, he wasn't interested."

"Don't rule it out," Klaus told her. "He accompanied you to mother's gala."

"Yes, where he was nearly killed by our barbarian of a brother. Wonderful first impression, that."

"It was _your _idea," Kol argued. "The only reason you had a change of heart is because the jockstrap tried to be nice. You always _were _easy, sweetheart."

Rebekah groaned in annoyance. "This is going to be the longest car ride ever." Klaus and Kol exchanged an amused grin at her expense. "I saw that!"

"Do you guys always argue this much?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"Worse," all three answered in unison.

The car filled with laughter. Caroline settled in her seat, feeling a great deal better. At least, if anything, there was family here. A very disturbingly demented family, but a family nonetheless. And maybe, in her own way, she'd find her way into that dynamic. Once the car began to roll out onto the road, Caroline's sense of adventure started to kick in. This was a good thing, her leaving. She might be losing some memories with those she loved, but she was gaining so much more. It was just what she needed right now, an escape and time to figure out what she wanted, who she was, and where she was going.

As for Klaus? He was still a mystery that remained to be unraveled. There was an attraction, she admitted. There were even some developing feelings there, she could also admit. But she had no idea what was in his head. He claimed to "fancy" her, but what did he really know about caring about someone? She didn't know if he could or if he was even capable of love. That's what she was really here to find out. She just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake. Oh how the mighty have fallen...

* * *

_Thank you for reading, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed this journey. But it's not over yet! _

_Stay tuned for the second installment [sequel, if you prefer] – "UNCHARTED TERRITORY". _

_[[[First chapter to be posted, I hope, some time next week.]]]_


End file.
